La amante del rey
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Una hermosa joven educada para ser la esposa de un rey es obligada acasarse con un caballero guapo y poderoso al que no amaba, ¿sera capas de soportarlo? RoyxRiza. HOY CHAP FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A 1: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo corresponde a una adaptación de la novela que leva el mismo nombre cuya autor es Terri Brisbin, pero por ser una adaptación los personajes, algunos lugares, y fragmentos de la historia serán cambiados.**

**N.A 2: Los personajes de full metal tampoco me pertenecen, eso todo lo saben pero es necesario aclararlo.**

**N.A 3: La historia se desarrollara entre los años 1177 y 1178, en los países de Francia e Inglaterra, respectivamente. Para poder llevarla acabo, algunos aspectos históricos deberán ser cambiados, así que espero perdonen si encuentran algún error ese punto.**

**La amante del rey.**

**Prologo:**

_Provincia de Anjou_

_Noviembre de 1177, año de nuestro señor._

El suave satén de su largo vestido se agito alrededor de sus piernas cuando de giro, furiosa, para mirar al rey. Riza Hawkeye ahogo un grito, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¡Señor! ¿Me estáis diciendo que me vais a retirar vuestro afecto?

-Siempre tendrás mi amor, bella Riza, desde el mismo momento en que decidiste ser la madre de mi hijo. Pero hay algo que debes tener claro: Aun no ocuparas el lugar de la futura reina, ni de nombre, ni por honor.

-A la reina hicieron prisionera, majestad. Le arrebataron su riqueza y su poder. Harías bien en buscar a una mujer que fuera la próxima reina y tu esposa.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado esas palabras se dio cuenta del peligro que corría arriesgándose a provocar la ira de Havoc. Había ido demasiado lejos al dejar ver sus planes y deseos.

-Muchas personas harían bien en recordar que mi padre fue quien la hizo prisionera y el es el único que controla su riqueza y poder. Y muchas personas harían bien en dejar de entrometerse en los asuntos de este reino.

-Señor, os pido perdón por mis atrevidas palabras. Yo solo deseo amaros, complaceros y daros herederos. Ahora que seré la madre de tu hijo solo deseo compartir con vos mi alegría.

No había nada que la hiciera retractarse. Quería ser reina. Seria la madre del hijo del rey y su sangre era lo suficientemente noble como para permanecer a su lado.

Pero era una mujer realista y, por eso, tragándose el orgullo, hizo una profunda reverencia ante el rey, inclinando la cabeza hasta quedarse bajo la mano del monarca. Tras un minuto en esa posición tan humillante, levanto la cabeza y se llevo la mano del rey a la boca. Tras depositar en ella un beso reverente, se la llevo a la frente y murmuro:

-Soy vuestra, Jean. Solo vivo para amaros y para serviros.

El rey pareció calmarse un poco y la ayudo a levantarse y a sentarse en una silla. Después comenzó a caminar por la estancia sin hablar

Riza ya conocía aquel comportamiento. Sabia que cuando se enfrentaba por primera ves a algo que no deseaba, su ira explotaba para después tranquilizarse.

Riza recordaba los rumores de una próxima boda del monarca con una mujer mayor y pérfida, Jean había desmentido el matrimonio, pero quería encontrar un manera benevolente de deshacerse del compromiso, al menos una que le permitiese conservar las riquezas y las tierras que aquella unión podría entregar al matrimonio.

Al ver al rey caminar ansiosamente por la habitación, Riza supo que se mostraría de acuerdo con sus ideas. Se relajo, apoyándose en el alto respaldo de la silla, y espero. No tenia ningún sentido interrumpir a Jean en ese momento. Y cuando ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa por su prolongado silencio, el se detuvo y se giro para mirarla.

-Hace varios años ayude a un monje de Sempringham a luchar contra la revuelta y los ataques a sus hermanos seglares- dijo el rey, y ella espero la explicación a aquellas palabras-. Su orden consiguió prosperar y ahora esta bajo mi protección. Una de sus casas seria un buen lugar para que se quedaran tu y tu hermana hasta que naciera el niño.

-Mi señor, ¿Queréis enviarme a un convento?- se quedo sin respiración ante tal idea-. Yo solo quiero…

-Lo comprendo, Riza- la interrumpió, dedicándole una sonrisa carismática que la había hechizado desde el primer momento-. Pero es mejor que el niño nazca antes de hacer cualquier otro plan.

Riza sintió que un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda. Pero no era una mujer que evitara las dificultades, así que decidió hacer su oferta de matrimonio antes de que el rey se marchara y la dejara sin ningún compromiso que cumplir.

-¿Y matrimonio, señor? ¿Habrá matrimonio después del nacimiento del bebe?

Jean se acerco a ella y la hizo levantarse. La abraso posesivamente y tomo su boca con un beso apremiante, como los muchos que habían compartido durante meses. Se separo de los labios de Riza y ella sintió que su resistencia se desvanecía. Entonces Jean se aparto y, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sonrió.

-Si, mi bella y querida Riza, habrá matrimonio.

-------------------------------0-----------------------------

Ya esta el primer chap, se que esta un poco compleja pero con el tiempo se ira aclarando, en el siguiente chap hará su aparición Roy, si tienen alguna duda pregúntenme, intentare reponerles si eso no revela alguno de los puntos importantes de la historia.

Esta historia planeo actualizarla a diario, de lunes a viernes como lo hago con la otra, pero eso solo lo haré si veo que tiene una buena recepción por parte de ustedes, ahora escogí una novela histórica, porque aunque no lo crean, nesecito descansar un poco de la trama anterior, ya estoy un poco agotada y nesecito explorar un poco hacia otro lado, realmente espero que la historia les guste por que es muy buena, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Hola a todas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, aquí esta el siguiente chap, espero que les guste y se valla aclarando al historia.

**Capitulo 1:**

_Abbeytown_

_Sillota-in-Solway, Inglaterra_

_Julio se 1178, año de nuestro señor._

-¡Mi señor!

Roy se giro al oír la llamada del hermano y se detuvo. El hermano Breda, alto y pesado, se aproximaba a el.

-Buen hermano, ¿Qué necesitáis de mí?

Roy conocía a la mayor parte de los hermanos por su nombre, ya que había pasado con ello mucho tiempo desde que era niño, ya fuera con su padre o solo. El hermano Breda llevaba 14 años siendo miembro de la comunidad, dedicándose a diversas tareas en la abadía.

-El abad requiere de vuestra atención, señor. En su despacho.

Roy asintió con la cabeza y, con el casco aun en la mano, siguió al hermano Breda al despacho del abad Grumman. En unos minutos estaba ante el.

-Entrad un memento, mi señor. Hoy alguien que desea veros y he pensado que querríais tener algo de intimidad- dijo el abad.

Roy entro en la estancia y se encontró frente a un enviado real, que llevaba la insignia del rey Havoc. El abad salio discretamente sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Mo señor- dujo el hombre inclinándose ante el-. Esto es de parte del rey.

Roy se quito la cofia de maya, se piso el casco bajo el otro braza y tomo el pergamino sellado que le tendía el mensajero. No podía imaginarse que contendría, y una parte de el no quería saberlo. Rompió el sello de cera y se aparto un poco del hombre para desarrollar y el pergamino y poder leerlo. Y cuando las palabras comenzaron a tomar sentido, se quedo sin respiración.

Jean quería recompensarlo por el pasado de su padre y por sus propios servicios hacia la corona. Le concedía una esposa para demostrarle su estima y respeto, así como una gran cantidad de oro. Y otro titulo.

Roy trago saliva, impactado por las palabras escritas. Su padre no había ido ningún tonto, y el tampoco lo era. Sabia que, simple y llanamente, lo estaban comprando, y el precio que pagaban por el era lo suficientemente alto como para preocuparse.

El mensajero pregunto si debía esperar respuesta y Roy negó con la cabeza.

-Mi respuesta será mi presencia ente el rey.

-Le trasmitiré vuestro deseo de servirlo, señor.

La palabras del hombre sonaron mas a pregunta que a afirmación. Evidentemente, el deseo del rey de que se casara con una de sus vasallos no era ningún secreto en la corte, ya que incluso el mensajero conocía el contenido de la misiva.

-Soy un sumiso esclavo del rey. Vivo para servirlo en cualquier cosa que necesite.

El mensajero asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la sala. El abad Grumman volvió a entrar y espero a ver la reacción de Roy ante la noticia.

-Debo casarme por orden del rey- dijo Roy sabiendo que podía confiar en el abad.

-¿Casaros, señor? ¿Ha dicho el rey con quien?

-Con lady Riza Hawkeye.

-¿La conocéis?- pregunto Grumman, leyendo las palabras del rey por encima del hombreo de Roy-. Riza Hawkeye…El nombre me resulta familiar…Tal ves vuestra madre sepa algo de ella.

-Si pertenece a la corte de Jean, mi madre sabrá toda su historia.

-Es cierto, señor. Vuestra madre posee grandes conocimientos sobre el rey y su gente. Si dedicara todo su esfuerzo a otros asuntos, su alma ganaría algo mas de sabiduría.

Roy sabia que el abad desaprobaba el gusto de su madre por los cotilleos y las habladurías referentes a al corte, pero en esa ocasión podría ayudar a decidir si, con aquel matrimonio, el rey lo recompensaba o lo castigaba.

-Hablare con ella de esa debilidad, buen abad- dijo mientras enrollaba el pergamino- y lo guardaba en la túnica que llevaba bajo la cota de maya

Grumman le puso una mano en el hombro e se rió.

-Primero le preguntareis lo que queréis saber y liego la reprenderéis por su debilidad, ¿verdad, señor?

-Me conocéis demasiado bien, Grumman. ¿Por qué desperdiciar una valiosa información? Estamos hablando de mi futuro. Descubriré todo lo que pueda antes de responder a la llamada del rey y tomar la esposa que me ofrece.

-Roy, no os dejéis engañar por el lenguaje florido de la carta ni por la belleza de la mujer. Se os ha ordenado que la toméis por esposa, y que lo hagáis ya.

-No he pasado por alto esa parte del mensaje, Grumman.

-Entonces id con Dios, mi señor. Rezare por vos y por lady Riza hasta que estéis de nuevo a salvo en nuestras tierras.

Roy tomo la mano del abad entre las suyas y recibió de el una bendición. Si decir nada mas, se dirigió hacia su caballo. El viaje duraría unos dos días, a menos que apretara el paso. Y tenía que volver a casa y preparar el viaje para presentarse ante el rey y su futura esposa, así que urgió a sus hombre a ir mas rápido.

Durante el viaje no dejo de pensar en al mujer con la que se casaría y que seria la madre de sus hijos y herederos. Había pensado en el matrimonio durante bastante tiempo, pero siempre había ocurrido algo que había interferido en sus planes. Sin embargo, ahora el rey le ofrecía la oportunidad en bandeja.

Así que sentía una gran expectación cuando finalmente sus hombres y el entraron en la fortaleza de Sillita. Y no había dado más de tres o cuatro pasos cuando su madre lo llamo a gritos, haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

Lady Trisha se acercó a el a paso vivo, seguida de sus doncellas y otros sirvientes. Estaba claramente alterada a juzgar por el rubor de su rostro y su respiración agitada.

Roy sintió que el estomago se le encogía cuando la vio agitar varios pergaminos.

-¡Júrame que no te casaras con Riza Hawkeye!

Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabia si acababa de llagar y el mensajero no había pasado por allí. ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado?

-Madre, el rey a ordenado ese matrimonio. Voy a cumplir sus deseos y a traer aquí a mi esposa. ¡Como conocíais su nombre?

Roy estaba empezando a convencerse, al igual que Grumman, de que su madre pasaba demasiado tiempo ocupándose de habladurías de los demás. Tal ves su futura esposa pudiera distraerla de tales menesteres…

-No puedes casarte con ella.

-El rey me ha ofrecido a Riza Hawkeye, como ya parecéis saber. Y el rey es muy generoso al hacerlo…- se quedo sin palabras al recordar la ingente cantidad de dinero que el rey estaba dispuesto a otorgarle si tomaba a aquella mujer como esposa. Pero su madre sabia lo que esta ocurriendo realmente, así que dijo-: Decidme todo leo que necesito escuchar.

Roy inspiro profundamente y miro a su madre.

-En verdad el rey es muy generoso, Roy, pero no en este caso. Te va a dar tanto oro porque quiere que te cases con su ex prometida. Riza Hawkeye es la amante del rey.

¿La amante del rey?

Una ves oídas las palabras de su madre, Roy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Tenía que prepararse para tomar como esposa a los desperdicios del rey.

Al menos ahora sabia que lo estaban castigados, ya fuera por algo que hubiera hecho el mismo o su padre. ¡Que otra razón podría haber para que lo insultaran de esa manera?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

-Jean no me hará esto. Estas equivocada- Dijo Riza-. El me ama.

Pero incluso a ella misma esas palabras le sonaron hueca y poco convincentes.

Riza se separo de su dama de compañía y observo el elaborado vestido que había sobre la cama. No podía ser cierto que Jean la hubiera dado en matrimonio a otro hombre.

-Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, Riza—contesto Layla-. Si dices que te reclamara antes de que tenga lugar la boda, yo te creo.

Riza sintió que la ira la invadía y , tomando el vestido, lo rasgo y las perlas y las gemas salieron volando por la habitación. Antes de que pudiera reducirla a jirones, como era su deseo, oyó una vos que decía desde la puerta:

-¿Es así es como tratáis los regalos del rey?

Riza se dio la vuelta justo cunado Frank Archer, mayordomo y secuaz de Jean en Wiodstock, entraba en sus habitaciones. Layla hizo una rápida reverencia y salio, dejando a Riza solo con uno de los pocos hombres que gozaba de la confianza de Jean y conocían los secretos del rey.

-Mi señor- dijo Riza haciendo una graciosa reverencia-. Me temo que estoy muy nerviosa y emocionada por mi inminente matrimonio con lord…lord…-fingió no recordar el nombre de su futuro marido por uno instantes, hasta que Archer lo dijo.

-Lord Roy Mustang.

-Eso es. Lord Roy Mustang. No pretendí faltarle el respeto al rey. De hecho, siempre me agradan sus atenciones y sus regalos.

Los dos sabían cual había sido el regalo mas reciente que había pretendido hacerle Jean.

Desafortunadamente el bebe había sido una niña, y no tenia ningún valor para los planes de Jean y ella había perdido las atenciones y el afecto del rey. Si hubiese sido un niño, el lo habría aceptado y se habría casado con ella. Pero la niña que había nacido hacia pocos maeses para el era inútil, y por eso la había obligado a dejarla en el convento en el que había nacido, para que las monjas la criaran. La hermana de Riza también estaba allí y debía cuidar de la pequeña y respondiendo a al llamada del señor.

Archer tomo el vestido y, abriendo la puerta de la estancia, llamo a una de las sirvientas que esperaban fuera.

-Dale esto a una de las costureras para que lo arregle, rápido. La boda es mañana y debe estar listo para entonces.

La muchacha salio como una exhalación de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿El rey planea llevar a cabo esta parodia, Archer?- Pregunto Riza

-Esto no es ninguna parodia. Mañana os casareis con Lord Roy Mustang.

-¿Y si me niego?- no podía creer que aquel fuera el fin. Jean la reclamaría, tal ves en el último memento, y la salvaría de aquella horrorosa situación.

-Las ultimas tres personas que rechazaron la generosidad del rey ya no están vivas para contar su estupidez. Pensad en ello esta noche, mientras os preparáis para vuestra boda por la mañana.

Riza asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, evitando encintrarse con su mirada. Archer le hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta caminando hacia atrás, como solía hacer cuando ella era la prometida del rey. El insulto estaba claro: solo era una mas de las muchas que habían soñado con ocupar ese puesto y a la que ahora se utilizaba como recompensa por los servicios prestados al rey.

-Que durmáis bien, lady Riza.

El sonido de su burlona risa por el pasilla fue suficiente para terminar con la determinación de Riza. Se dejo caer en la cama y estallo en lágrimas.

Aquello no podía pasarle a ella. Durante toda su vida la habían educado para ser la compañera de un gran hombre. Por sus venas corría sangre real y merecía un marido que también la tuviera, no un bárbaro de sangre mezclada del norte de Inglaterra. Merecía al rey.

Pero aun había tiempo. Jean podía intervenir antes de pronunciar las palabras que la convertirían en la esposa de Roy.

Permaneció en sus habitaciones durante el resto de la tarde, rechazando a sus sirvientas y ola comida, ya que prefería no sufrir las miradas de lastimas de quienes la rodeaban

----------------------------------------0--------------------------------

-¡Si tiráis una ves mas , haré que os corten la cabeza!- dijo Roy-. No soy ninguna doncella que nesecite este tipo de ropa.

-Pero mi señor, el rey estará presente en vuestra vida esta mañana, junto con las personas más importante de la corte. Debe estar perfecto.

Roy comenzó a murmurar de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Los esfuerzos de sus propios sirvientes se completaban con los de algunos hombres del rey para asegurarse de que se cumplían todos los deseos el monarca hasta en el ultimo detalle.

Lady Riza debía de haberse metido en algún problema, a juzgar por lo ansioso que parecía Jean por deshacerse de ella. Y en unas pocas horas seria su esposa…y su problema

-Termina ya, Falman. Ahora- gruño.

El hombre debió de darse cuenta de que estaba al limite de su paciencia, porque urgió a los demás a que acabaran y todos salieron de la sala.

Roy de repente se encontró solo. Estudio la elaborada túnica que lo cubría y las gruesas cadenas de oro que descansaban sobre su pecho y sintió que la preocupación lo invadía. No le gustaba ser objeto de tantas atenciones. Odiaba la corte y todo lo que implicaba. Pero como leal siervo del rey, no tenía otra opción, hasta que pudiera regresar a sus tierras y volver al anonimato que el norte de Inglaterra le ofrecía.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el tercer chap, se que quedo corto pero el tiempo se me a hecho escaso esta semana, el viernes es la próxima actualización, ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Y llevarse a su mujer con el.

Se conocerían en menos de una hora, antes de la boda, a petición de ella. Lady Riza no sabia nada de el, pero en la corte nadie dudaba en hablar de ella. Roy no había dejado de oír hablar de ella desde su llegada.

Era hermosa. Su largo cabello rubio llegaba casi hasta el suelo, cubriendo su cuerpo esbelto. Todos hablaban de sus gloriosos ojos ámbar y sus maravillosos labios rojos.

Había recibido una esmerada educación con los mejores tutores y podía hablar la mayoría de las lenguas del continente, así como leer y escribir al menos en cinco, incluyendo el latín y el griego. Por sus venas corría sangre real ya que tenia lasos de sangre con casi todas las familias reales del mundo cristiano en el continente europeo.

Y era la amante del rey.

Deseaba poder hablar con alguien, pero no había nadie a quien poder confiarle sus dudas sobre aquel matrimonio. En aquello había mas que un simple acuerdo y una orden del rey. ¿Acaso lo estaban humillando por ser solo un noble ingles y no uno de los personajes preferidos del rey?

¿Habrían pecado su padre o su madre contra los Havoc y el tenia que sufrir el castigo?

No pensaba hacer nada más que aceptar a Riza como esposa y llevarla a sus tierras. Cualquier problema que hubiera entre ellos lo solucionarían allí, donde nadie mas podía cuestionar su autoridad ni su poder. Excepto la mujer que en aquel momento entraba en la estancia.

-¿La has conocido ya? ¿Te la han presentado?- su madre lo había seguido a Woodstock, pero su presencia no lo estaba ayudando. Sus preguntas y comentarios velados lo preocupaban aun más.

-La conoceré en menos de una hora. Madre. A solas- añadió. Para dispersar cualquier posible duda.

Vio que su madre parecía debatirse momentáneamente con las palabras que quería decir, pero finalmente se suavizaron sus ojos verdes.

-¿A solas? Pero tu familia y la suya deberían estar presentes en ese momento tan importante. Yo debo…

-No debéis hacer nada, madre. Primero me encontrare con Riza a solas y después asistirás a al ceremonia con los demás.

Durante unos instantes su madre pareció a punto de discutir, pero entonces una expresión diferente se reflejo en sus ojos y en ellos brillaron las lagrimas.

-Ojala tu padre estuviera aquí para ver esto. A el le habría gustado verte casado hace años, pero…

-Yo lo aplacé y ahora el ya no esta aquí para verlo. Yo también lo siento- se acerco a ella.

-Ahora las cosas serán diferentes- dijo su madre.

Roy noto el miedo en su vos. Su madre perdería su preeminencia en la casa con la llegada de Riza. Dejaría de tener poder y control.

-Madre, después de la boda…

-Si me das una escolta, me mudare a mi propiedad de Ravenglass. Será mas fácil si voy directamente allí y después me envías mis cosas cuando llegues a Silloth.

Aunque pronuncio las palabras con calma. Roy casi pudo oír los frenéticos latidos de sus corazón. Sabia que su madre estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaban las palabras que determinarían su futuro.

-La casa de Ravenglass no esta habitable ahora. Mientras se le hacen las reformas oportunas, creo que deberías quedarte en Silloth y ayudad a mi esposa. Todo le resultara extraño y si la ayudáis se podrá habituar mejor a nuestra gente y a nuestras costumbres.

Tras un momento de incomodo silencio, su medre dejo escapar un suspiro y sus ojos se relajaron, y Roy supo que había dicho lo correcto.

-Solo me quedare mientras tu mujer necesite mi ayuda, Roy. No permaneceré en un sitio en el que no se me quiere.

Roy la abraso.

-Claro que te quiero madre, solo te pide que no interfiráis.

Pero incluso a el le parecieron huecas sus palabras. Su madre, lady Trisha, le adoraba pero sabía que podía hacerle la vida imposible a su mujer. Vivía por cuidar de el. Pero aquel dic, el día de su boda, Roy aceptaría su palabra, con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien cuando volvieran a Sillota.

Se separo de ella, pero dejo las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Ahora debo terminar de prepararme y conocer a mi prometida- se inclino y beso a su madre en la frente-.Todo ira bien, madre. De verdad.

Su madre le dedico una leve reverencia y, sin decir nada mas, salio de la habitación. Roy al quedarse solo, sintió cierta intranquilidad. Lady Riza había pedido que se encontraran a la hora tercia y, al ver que se aproximaba el momento, Roy abandono su habitación y atravesó el pasillo hasta la pequeña estancia designada para su encuentro. Conociendo la costumbre de las mujeres de llegar tarde, no pensaba que fuera a estar esperándolo.

Cuando cerro la puerta tras el, se dio cuenta de que todas las habladurías sobre su belleza y elegancia no eran exageraciones. Cuando ella se inclino ante el en una profunda reverencia, quedo sin querer a la vista su escote, Roy sintió que su cuerpo respondía ante tal visión.

Aquello podría funcionar después de todo.

-------------------------------------0-------------------------

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, hoy a la noche subiré el chap que corresponde al día martes, es el doble de largo así que aun me falta la corrección ortográfica, nos leemos luego, es decir mas tarde y ahí les agrades personalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

N.A: Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el chap que corresponde a l lunes ya que recién el martes actualizare por motivos de las fiesta, nos los entretengo mas y a leer.

Capitulo 4:

-Mi señora- dijo, acercándose a ella y tendiéndole una mano-. Por favor, levantaos.

La suavidad de los dedos de Riza contra su piel lo hizo estremecer. Y cuando finalmente ella lo miro a los ojos, supo que estaba perdido.

Su cabello llegaba realmente casi hasta el suelo, y el algunos mechones habían prendido adornos y joyas, enmarcándole el rostro. Roy sintió deseos de tomarlo entre las manos y hundir en el el rostro, inhalando su fragancia.

Cuando ella movió la cabeza, el pelo cayo en cascada sobre sus hombros y por la espalda, y Roy se la imagino un poco mas tarde, aquella noche, desnuda en su cama, cubierta solo por su cabello.

Sorprendido por la fuerte reacción que había tenido solo con verla, puso todo su esfuerzo en calmarse, o parecería el bárbaro que seguramente ella pensaría que era.

Dio un paso a tras, señalo un banco y la ayudo a sentarse. Dio unos cuantos pasos por la habitación y comenzó a sentir que tomaba de nuevo el control. Hasta que ella hablo.

-Mi señor, Roy, me agrada tener esta oportunidad de hablar con vos en privado. Os doy las gracias por haber accedido a esta petición tan extraña de una novia en el día de su boda.

Su vos suave, e increíblemente femenina, hizo que de nuevo su cuerpo lo traicionara. Se imagino esa misma vos mientras gritaba de placer en su cama. Volvió a visualizarla desnuda y arqueándose contra el mientras el deseo y el placer arrancaban gritos desesperados de las gargantas de ambos. Cerro los ojos por un momento y entonces se dio cuenta cual era el poder de esa mujer.

Estaba al tanto de las habladurías y de la relación que lady Riza había tenido con el rey y se había propuesto dar una imagen de recelo, para que nadie pensara que era un tonto que no sabia nada. Pero se había engañado.

En un solo momento, la belleza, la increíble sensualidad y las silenciosas promesas de lo que podría ser lo habían hechizado. Con una simple reverencia, un leve movimiento de la cabeza, s aroma y unas sencillas palabras lo había atrapado. Y ahora Roy estaba de pie frente a ella, duro como piedra y deseándola como antes nunca había deseado a una mujer. La urgencia y el deseo de acariciarla, de saborearla, de tenerla, de llenarla y de marcarla como suya creció hasta que temió que pudiera desbordarse. Paseo la mirada por la habitación y vio una pequeña mesa con una jarra y una cuantas copas. Las uso para romper el hechizo.

-¿Vino, mi señora?- se sirvió un poco y, sin esperar respuesta, lleno otra copa para ella y se la tendió.

-Gracias, lord Roy- susurro mientras se llevaba la copa a la boca.

Ella tomo un sorbo y una gota del dulce liquido empezó a resbalar por la comisura de sus labios. Riza la atrapo con la unta de la lengua. Roy no podía permitir que aquello continuara. Dio un paso atrás.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de este encuentro?

-¡Conoceros, mi señor! Ya se que es usual para personas de vuestro rango casaros sin conocer a vuestras futuras esposas, pero su majestad el rey ha permitido que rompiera la etiqueta en este punto porque hemos sido amigos.

-Eso he oído, mi señora.

¡Si! Tenia que hacerle saber que no era ningún tonto. Tal ves se viera obligado a tomar por esposa a la antigua prometida de Jean, pero no iba a fingir que no conocía la verdadera relación que había entre el rey y Riza.

Su reacción lo sorprendió. Riza se levanto y le tendió la copa. Se quedo frente a el y la expresión de su rostro se endureció:

Antes había visto a la mujer sensual y tentadora, pero ahora estaba viendo a al Riza furiosa y guerrera.

-Aunque no os debo nada, Roy Mustang, se que, al igual que yo, os veis obligado a aceptar este matrimonio, y quiero que sepáis la verdad.

Roy se llevo la copa a los labios y bebió de un trago el vino que quedaba

-¿Y cual es esa verdad, mi señora?

-Este matrimonio no se llevara a cabo. Siento que os hayáis visto arrastrado entre este mal entendido entre el rey y yo, así que me gustaría poneros en aviso sobre lo que va a pasar.

¿Acaso esta ocurriendo algo mas? ¿El rey pretendía castigarlo por algún error que su padre o el mismo habían cometido? Inspiro profundamente y pregunto:

-¿Y que va a pasar?

-Mi señor Jean esta utilizando esta farsa simplemente para ponerme en mi lugar. He sobrepasado mis limites y desea hacerme saber lo que podría hacer si esta descontento conmigo. Me temo que estáis en medio de una disputa de amantes.

El nudo que Roy sentía en el estomago se aflojo un poco, pero sus sospechas aumentaron. ¿Montaría Jean toda esa farsa en público para después echarse atrás en ele último momento? Roy ya había firmado la mayoría de los documentos que lo acallan poseedor de tierras y títulos, y había recibido parte del oro prometido. Si, un rey podía deshacer todo aquello con una sola palabra pero, ¿lo haría?

-¿Jean anulara la boda hoy?- pregunto buscando algo mas en aquella historia. Su instinto le decía que allí había mucho más.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Me ama y nunca me cederá a ningún señor del norte que jamás ha vivido en la corte. Me educaron para ser la esposa de un rey, no de…de…

-¿De un bárbaro cuya sangre no es pura, mi señora?

Riza no pareció suavizarse ni arrepentirse al ver que Roy sabia lo que pensaba de el. Más bien pareció fortalecerse.

-Eso mismo, mi señor. Seguramente el rey encontrara una mujer mucho mas apropiada entre los nobles de Inglaterra. Me temo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a vivir en la corte y en mi propio país, y me entristecería mucho alejarme de aquí.

"Y de Jean". Esas palabras no se pronunciaron, pero quedaron flotando en el aire entre ellos.

-¿Al contarme todo esto estáis intentando forzarme a que le pida a Jean que anule la boda? ¿Es oso lo que deseáis?

-Simplemente estaba tratando de ahorraros la humillación de presentaros ante toda la corte sin una novia a vuestro lado. Pensé que deberíais saber que Jean me reclamara y no permitirá que os caséis conmigo, aunque os haya pedido que lo hagáis.

Su vos era suave y Roy casi pensó que era sincera. Durante un breve instante la creyó, y entonces sintió una punzada de pena al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Ella lo creía. Riza creía firmemente que Jean anularía la boda. Roy suponía que después de años siendo la prometida del rey, le resultaba muy difícil admitir que ya no gozaría de sus atenciones ni de un lugar privilegiado en la corte. ¿Cómo se sentiría el haber sido amada y luego verse abandonada y cedida a un extraño? Pero al ver su mirada y su expresión se dio cuenta de que Riza no quería la compasión de nadie, así que el tampoco se la daría.

-Yo también creo que la humillación formara parte del día de hoy, Riza, pero me temo que seréis vos quien la sufráis, no yo. Sugiero que os preparéis y que protegéis tu corazón si queréis sobrevivir.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente, como si intentara comprenderlo, y Roy supo que era el momento de marcharse. Puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta y ella se aparto para dejarlo pasar, sin hacer ningún comentario.

----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Riza se aliso con la manos el exquisito vestido y permaneció inmóvil mientras las doncellas la rodean, dándole los últimos toques a su peinado y a su vestido.

Nadie pareció advertir que sus ojos estaban un poco mas brillantes que de costumbre y su piel mas pálida. La seda y el satén de color azul claro realzaban la cremosidad de su piel y la fría mirada en sus ojos. La cadena de oro que le rodeaba la cintura y descansaba sobre sus caderas reflejaba la luz de las velas que iluminaban la estancia. Le habían adornado el cabello con piedras preciosas y con cintas, y se lo habían dejado suelto, llegándole casi hasta los tobillos.

Como mujer soltera, le estaba permitido mostrar su cabello en toda su gloria y esplendor. Si la ceremonia realmente etnia lugar, aquella seria la ultima ves que lo llevara así frente a los demás. Asintió con la cabeza después de mirarse ene el enorme espejo que las doncellas sostenían para ella y las muchachas se lo llevaron.

La conversación con Roy la había sorprendido. No había resultado tan bárbaro cono ella pensaba. Era joven, alto y musculoso, e incluso le había parecido atractivo, vestido con las ropas de la corte. El cabello negro y corto, y no llevaba bigote no barba, a diferencia de muchos de los hombres de la corte, dejando expuestos los masculinos rasgos de su rostro que sin embargo reflejaban su extrema juventud. Sus ojos negros reflejaban inteligencia y tenía una vos profunda e intensa. Su aspecto la agradaba, pero sabia que ella no era para el.

Riza no dio signo de impaciencia, pero sabía que Jean la vería antes de la ceremonia. Le diría que pretendía conservarla a su lado como su esposa y que todo volvería a tener sentido. Ya había pagado por su comportamiento presuntuoso, así que volvería a ser la prometida del rey. Una llamada en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Una doncella de Riza se apresuro a abrir y entro el tío de Riza solo.

Riza comprendió que su tío la conduciría ante Jean antes de la ceremonia y toda aquella farsa terminaría. Sin decir una palabra, el hermano de su madre le ofreció el brazo y atravesaron los pasillos de uno de los palacios preferidos de Jean. Los sirvientes, los invitados, e incluso los enemigos se apartaron de su paso, ansiosos de ver como perdía su honor. Riza fijo su mirada al frente y siguió caminando junto al único pariente masculino que tenia en Inglaterra.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había llegado al estrado que habían improvisado para la ocasión. La doncella que le había asignado al llegar a Woodstck permanecía a su lado para ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara. Aparte de ella y su tío, Riza estaba sola.

Deseando encontrar a Jean, Riza paseo la mirada por el estrado. Vio a Roy con varios de sus sirvientes y a una mujer que supuso que debía ser su madre. Haruko, el obispo de Dorchester, que iba a conducir la ceremonia, estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas que había en el media. Riza miro la otra silla, mucho mas grande y adornada, y vio por fin al rey por primera ves en varios meses.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante y Riza se quedo sin respiración. Sabia que Jean seguía deseándola, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y de que el bebe hubiera sido una niña. El rey sonrió ligeramente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Había sido una tonta al pensar que Jean no intervendría. Las palabras de Roy la habían hecho dudar, pero ahora, al mirar al hombre que amaba, sabia que aun tenia su amor y su pasión. Nunca se separaría de ella.

Satisfecha por como terminaría todo, dejo escapar el aire y se relajo, sin demostrar sus sentimientos de victoria. En publico debía mostrarse como una mujer sumisa para que Jean supiera que había aprendido la lección

En ese momento Roy se puso a su lado. El ayudante del obispo empezó a leer el contrato matrimonial. Su vos sonaba en la amplia sala y tardo varios minutos en anunciar todos los títulos y propiedades. Jean había sido muy generoso con los dos. Aquel "señor del norte" ganaba mucho al aceptar casarse con ella.

Riza sintió una punzada de dolor ala darse cuenta de dos cosas: que ella no era nada para Roy excepto el oro y los títulos que ella le proporcionaba y que Jean había hecho una oferta tan atractiva que Roy no podía rechazarla. Ningún noble que buscara poder y riquezas la rechazaría.

Un repentino silencio la saco de sus pensamientos y, al levantar la mirada, vio que Roy se acercaba a ella. Le tendió la manó, esperando a que ella lo tomara del brazo.

Riza miro a Jean, ya que en ese momento el rey debió hablar. El monarca la miro y asintió con la cabeza, mirándola únicamente a ella mientras lo hacia. Riza tuvo que contener una sonrisa de victoria mientras le devolvía la inclinación de cabeza.

-Mi señor obispo- dijo Jean, levantándose-. Que comiencen los intercambios de votos.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado y les prometo que las ideas se irán aclarando de apoco aunque muchas cosas no quedaran claras hasta el final, así que no crean todo lo que lean.

También los capítulos serán más largos ya que no tengo tantos FIC que actualizar y recuerden que el compromiso es de lunes a viernes.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y especialmente a los que me han dejado su opinión, así que:

Xris, espiaplan, Al Shinomori, Unubium, Walku-chan y Sherrice Adjani muchas garcias por seguir apoyándome, nos leemos el martes.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5:

Fue una suerte que Roy le hubiera ofrecido el brazo, porque Riza estuvo a punto de desmayarse al oír las palabras del rey. Todos los presente pudieron ver como palidecía.

La confusión y la incredulidad se reflejaron en sus ojos ámbar mientras Roy la guiaba hacia el obispo. El repitió los votos que sellaban la unión y le apretó ligeramente la mano cuando le toco a ella hablar. Como un animal entrenado, Riza repitió los votos. Entonces tembló ligeramente y Roy le paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

En parte, Roy quería castigarla por no haber escuchado su advertencia, y en parte deseaba darse la vuelta y escapar de todo aquello. Pero el sentimiento del deber lo mantuvo junto a Riza e incluso le hizo ayudarla a arrodillarse para recibir las bendiciones del obispo mientras este los declaraba marido y mujer frente a la corte de Jean.

Roy se incorporo y ayudo a Riza a levantarse mientras el rey también se ponía en pie. Entonces Jean también aplaudió y grito:

-¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!

Todos los presentes lo imitaron y el estruendo saco a Riza de su ensoñación. Roy sabia que tenia que sacarla de allí rápidamente para conservar la poca dignidad que el quedaba a la que ahora era su mujer. Se acerco a su madre, le presento a Riza formalmente y le pidió que se quedara con ella. Debía hablar con el rey y conseguir su permiso para marcharse.

Se acerco a Jean, y le pidió hablar un momento en privado y lo siguió a una alcoba situada en uno de los pasillos. Aquella seria una conversación delicada entre rey y vasallo, entre el amante y el marido de la misma mujer.

-Señor- dijo inclinándose ante Jean-. Os doy las gracias por todas vuestras atenciones.

Para su sorpresa, Jean se echo a reír.

-No estaréis agradecido cuando esa mujer recupere el habla.

-Quería pediros permiso para abandonar Woodstock ahora- continuo Roy, mordiéndose la alengua para no decir lo que realmente pensaba.

-¿Ahora, Roy? ¿No os vais a quedar para el banquete que he ordenado para esta ocasión?

Roy dudo, sin saber muy bien como contestar, pero enseguida decidió que el método directo era lo mejor.

-Majestad, ambos conocemos la verdad de esta situación. Los dos conocemos vuestra relación con Riza y sabemos porque habéis arreglado este matrimonio. No es necesario alargar mas la farsa. Todos los que han asistido a la ceremonia han entendido perfectamente el mensaje que habéis trasmitido.

Jean se ruborizo y Roy temió haber hablado demasiado bruscamente.

-¿Eso creéis?- Roy asintió- ¿Y cual era mi mensaje?

-Que vos sois el rey y que se cumplirá vuestra voluntad.

Esa diplomática forma de decir que el rey castigaría a todo quien se excediera debió de funcionar, porque el enfado dejo de reflejarse en la mirada de Jean.

-Podáis partir cuando deseéis, Roy- dijo el rey mientras se daba la vuelta-. Algún día me daréis las gracias por el regalo que ahora os doy.

Roy le hizo un reverencia y siguió al monarca hasta el pasillo. Después se acerco a sus ayudantes y les dio órdenes de preparar la marcha lo antes posible. Entonces se dispuso a enfrentarse a un reto mucho mayor: Riza.

Ella permanecía de pie, completamente inmóvil, excepto el ligero temblor de sus manos. Estaba totalmente pálida y su negra mirada le decía a Roy todo lo que nesecitaba saber. Roy le hizo a su madre una inclinación de cabeza y acompaño a su esposa a sus habitaciones.

Riza no se movió del lugar en el que el se detuvo y tampoco dio ningún signo de saber lo que esta ocurriendo a su alrededor. En cierta forma, Roy a agradeció su comportamiento, ya que tenia muchas cosas que organizar antes de irse de Woodstock y la actitud de Riza se lo facilitaba.

-Madre- dijo-; ¿queréis aseguraros de que carguen todas las pertenencias de Riza en nuestros carruajes?

Su madre entro en las habitaciones de Riza y empezó a movilizar a los sirvientes, dándoles ordenes. Riza seguía de pie en medio de todos ellos, sin mirar a derecha ni izquierda. Roy sintió pena por ella. No podía imaginarse como podría sentirse aquella mujer al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado al juzgar al rey y al descubrir la verdad delante de tanta gente.

-Riza. Le dijo en vos baja-, ¿Tenéis una doncella que viaje con vos a Silloth?

Ella no dijo nada y Roy estaba a punto de zarandearla para captar su atención cuando aun joven se acerco e hizo una reverencia.

-Mi señor, soy Shieska, la doncella de la señora. Yo viajare con ella.

-Ayuda a tu señora a cambiarse de ropa para el viaje, y que este lista en media hora.

-Si, mi señor- contesto Shieska.

Antes de que pudiera retirarse, Roy pregunto:

-¿Hablas ingles?

-No, mi señor. Solo normando y francés, mi señor.

-Ayuda a tu señora a preparase.

Roy sacudió la cabeza. Otro problema. Su gente hablaba ingles y otras lenguas locales, como el gaélico. ¿Seria el ingles una de las lenguas que hablaba Riza?

Pero no podía perder el tiempo en eso ahora. Confiando en que las mujeres estuvieran cumpliendo sus ordenes, se dirigió a su habitaciones y vio que sus hombres se estaban preparando para el viaje. Una hora después salían de Woodstock en dirección al norte de Inglaterra.

--------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Si Roy hubiera sabido los problemas a los que habrían de enfrentarse en el viaje, lo habría aplazado. La lluvia y el viento parecían conspirar contra ellos, retrasándolos varios días. Y, aunque los nobles del lugar les ofrecieron su hospitalidad, no pudieron viajar rápidamente debido al estado de su mujer. Su mejer…

Riza no había salido de su estado de aturdimiento desde que salieron de Woodstock. Apenas comía ni bebía y no le decía ni una sola palabra a nadie, incluida su doncella Shieska. Cooperaba y seguía todas las instrucciones, pero no hacia nada mas a aparte de lo que se le pedía.

Roy era conciente de la melancolía que se había apoderado de Riza. Sabia que lo que la había provocado había sido la boda, que finalmente se había llevado a cabo, pero también estaba seguro de que los rigores de la carretera contribuían a empeorar su estado.

Pero quedaba menos de un día de viaje y tenia la esperanza de que, una ves llegaran a Silloth y cuando Riza se hubiera acostumbrado a su nueva vida, todo se solucionaría.

Recurriendo a sus dotes de diplomático, que estaban bastante oxidadas, acerco su montura a la de Riza e intento entablar conversación con ella. Ninguno de sus intentos tuvo éxito. Le pregunto sobre su familia y trato de obtener algo de información sobre su vida en Normandia. Fracaso. Ni siquiera los esfuerzos que hizo en describirle Silloth, sus tierras y su gente consiguieron un mínimo cambio en su expresión.

Aun así, Roy le hablo de lo que se encontraría al llegar a su hogar y de lo que se esperaba de ella como su esposa.

Llegaron a las tierras de Roy justo antes de la puesta de sol. Los entusiastas saludos de su gente le hicieron sonreír. Apretó el paso y pronto entraron en su propiedad. Observo a Riza y vio que su mirada ya no esta vacía. Ahora esta llena de horror mientras miraba a su alrededor y a Roy.

Antes de que pudiera desmontar para ayudarla, alguien se acerco de entre la multitud y llego a ella primero. El alto guerrero levanto a Riza de la grupa del caballo como si fuera una niña y la mantuvo en vilo frente a el mientras la examinaba de la cabeza a los pies.

Roy salto de su caballo y se acerco a su amigo y hermano de leche.

-Maes, bájala

-No parece muy robusta, Roy. ¿Estas seguro de que es esta?

Por la sonrisa traviesa de Maes, Roy supo que su amigo estaba disfrutando de la situación. Pero era la expresión de miedo reflejado en el rostro de Riza lo que realmente lo preocupaba.

-Lady Riza a tenido un viaje difícil, igual que todos nosotros. Bájala para que pueda acompañarla a sus habitaciones.

Maes la dejo en el suelo de mala gana, pero sin soltarla, y entonces Riza hizo la cosa más inesperada. Con una fuerza que desafiaba su frágil constitución, lanzó un grito tan estridente que dejo sin habla a la mayoría de los presentes. Maes, sin embargo, estallo en carcajadas.

Roy se acerco a ella para intentar tranquilizarla, pero Riza, después de otra serie de gritos, puso los ojos en blanco, dejo caer la cabeza hacia a delante y se desmayo en brazos de Maes.

-A pesar de todo, tal vez si que tenga coraje, Roy- dijo Maes mientras le tendía a Riza

-Eres un mal nacido- susurro Roy.

-Cuida tu lenguaje amigo, yo solo quería darle la bienvenida a tu mujer.

-Maldito seas., Maes. Si de verdad hubieras querido hacer eso, no habrías montado esta escena delante de todo el pueblo.

Roy entro al castillo con Riza en brazos, dando órdenes a la doncella de su mujer y a los demás sirvientes. Cuando llego a la habitación contigua a la suya, los sirvientes ya estaban llevando agua caliente, comida, bebida y los arcones de Riza. Roy la dejo sobre la cama y se aparto para que Shieska pudiera atenderla. Estaba exhausto por el viaje y decidió que todos nesecitaban tiempo para descansar y refrescarse.

Su ayudante y su madre lo esperaban en el pasillo y ninguno de los dos parecía contento. Inclinándose hacia ella, pregunto suavemente:

-¿Qué ocurre, madre?

-¿Esta embarazada del bastardo del rey?- respondió sin rodeos.

Roy se quedo atónito por un momento y después se giro para observar a Riza que seguía inmóvil en la cama. En aquello no había pensado, pero la verdad saldría a la luz con la primera menstruación de Riza o con la falta de ella. Decidió que aquel era buen momento para preguntarle a su madre.

-¿Ha sangrado durante el viaje hacia aquí?

Dijo, frotándose la frente que empezaba a dolerle.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta descubrirlo- contesto su madre fríamente. Empezó a marcharse, pero Roy la detuvo poniéndolo un mano sobre el mazo.

-No le digas a nadie sobre esta sospecha. Si se corre la vos, sabré que vos la habréis propagado- soltó a Trisha y le sostuvo la mirada, esperando a que ella aceptara su orden. Cuando su madre asintió con la cabeza, añadió-: El viaje nos ha dejado a todos exhaustos, y creo que con buena comida y descanso nos recuperaremos.

Tanto su madre como Fueri, su ayudante, asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse, pero había algo mas que Roy tenia que solucionar.

-La doncella de Lady Riza no habla ingles. ¿Podéis buscara alguien que le ayude? Se llama Shieska.

-¿No lo habla Riza?- pregunto Trisha.

-Me temo que no se lo pregunte la última vez que hablamos. Entonces no era algo que me preocupara. Pero me temo que Riza no estará dispuesta a enseñar a su doncella aunque conozca el idioma.

Roy sintió que se le intensificaba el dolor de cabeza y que empezaba a perder la paciencia. Justo entonces dijo Falman de entre las sombras:

-Mi señor, yo puedo enseñar a la doncella.

Roy pensó en la oferta y se dio cuenta de que, al menos por el momento, era la única solución.

-Bien Falman, muéstrale lo que nesecita saber sobre el castillo y enséñale algunas palabras. Fueri, la muchacha necesitara también ayuda adicional, asígnale…

-Ya esta hecho, mi señor- lo interrumpió Fueri-. Las habitaciones ya están preparadas y ya hay varios sirvientes designados a la señora.

-Bien, nesecito…

-En vuestras habitaciones, mi señor. Tenéis vino y comida. El agua caliente estará preparada enseguida. Y cuando estéis preparado, podemos revisar mis notas y vuestras órdenes sobre la propiedad.

Fueri había aprendido bien el oficio bajo las órdenes de su padre y del padre de Roy y para este era una persona competente y hábil que llevaba bien el castillo, el pueblo y las tierras de Silloth. Seguramente podría apañárselas solo un rato mas mientras el se bañaba y comía.

Una ves en sus habitaciones, y después de haberse quitado la cota de maya y el resto de la ropa, se introdujo en el agua caliente que lo esperaba y despidió a los sirvientes. Mientras lo hacia se pregunto si alguna ves funcionaria algo en su matrimonio.

----------------------------------------0-----------------------------

Ya esta, por fin el chap 6 y como se los prometí fue mas largo, así que espero les haya gustado, recuerden que mañana es la actualización.

Como siempre agradezco todos los que siguen la historia y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Walku-chan**: muchas gracias por seguir esta historia también, me alegra mucho, mas adelante las cosa se irán complicando un poco mas así que espero que no termines odiando la historia, gracias nuevamente, vale black

**Motoko asakura**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero seguir contando contigo.

**The Hawk eye**: y a mi me alegra mucho seguir contando contigo, espero que no deje de gustarte, y como el fic anterior, actualización segura de lunes a viernes, ciao.

**Rinsita.chan**: de verdad me alegra que la historia te agradara, así que ya sabes que espero contar contigo para los siguientes chap.

**Hilde Maxwel**: de verdad, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que también sepas que puedes contar conmigo. En parte tienes razón, en alianza de papel, la historia se veía del punto de vista de Riza, en cambio en esta se vera la visión de ambos, así que será mas fácil saber lo que ambos piensan, espero que este chap te haya gustado, y si nenecitas comunicarte conmigo para lo que sea, envíame u review y me contactare contigo por msn, un beso, vale black.

**Unubium**: Te aseguro que de sumisa no tiene nada, pero aun queda lo peor, espero seguir contando contigo.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, te comprendo perfectamente, te aseguro que muchas querríamos estar en el lugar de Riza y ni siquiera nos quejaríamos si fuera Roy con quien tuviéramos que casarnos, pero, las historias y la vida nesecitan problemas para que sean interesantes, me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, y ya sabes, aquí tienes una amiga para lo que nesecites, espero que hablemos pronto, un beso.

**Xris**: Como ves la reacción de Riza no fue la mejor, pero ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a todo un mundo desconocido, solo queda ver su Roy tendrá la paciencia suficiente para aguantar a su mujer, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sherice Adjani**: Como ves, Riza se complica la vida sola, supongo que esta demasiado ciega para ver lo que de verdad ocurre, pero ya esta casada y solo le queda esperar, aunque dudo que sea una esposa buena y sumisa, nos leemos mañana,


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6:

No podía abrir los ojos.

Riza había intentado abrirlos, pero su cuerpo no obedecía las órdenes de su cerebro. Y, ya que cada hueso y cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolían terriblemente, decidió que aun no era hora de despertarse. La calidez de la habitación y la suavidad del colchón sobre el que descansaba la devolvieron de nuevo al sueño.

El ruido que hacia un grupo de gente la despertó por segunda ves y en esa ocasión fue capas de abrir los ojos y de incorporarse. Se aparto el cabello de la cara, se estiro para hacer desaparecer la rigidez de la espalda y las piernas y miro a su alrededor.

Tardo poco tiempo en darse cuenta en donde estaba. En una torre del castillo de Silloth, la que seria su prisión durante el resto de su vida.

Bajo de la cama y atravesó la estancia hasta la única ventana que allí había. Bajo la ventana había un banco con un grueso cojin y Riza se sentó allí. Examino las esculturas que decoraban las paredes y supo que aquel seria un lugar agradable cuando el sol lo iluminara.

"Los muros tienen tres metros de grosor y es uno de los pocos castillos construidos en piedra que hay en el norte de Inglaterra".

Podía oír la voz de Roy mientras le hablaba de su hogar, pero lo único que pudo pensar al verlo fue que era uno de los edificios mas oscuros y primitivos que había visto nunca. Con su forma cuadrada y sus torres sin forma completamente definida, parecía una estructura siniestra.

"Se construyo en piedra para que resistiera el poder del mar sobre el que se alza y los vientos, que lo azotan constantemente. En este acantilado, una estructura de madera no resistiría las inclemencias del tiempo"

Riza se acerco mas al cristal para ver el exterior, pero la oscuridad se lo impidió. Tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera para ver hasta donde se extendía su prisión. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.

¿Por qué Jean le había hecho aquello? Había prometido obedecer todas sus ordenes y le había entregado a el toda su alma, todo su corazón. Había reconocido su error, pero Jean no se había apiadado de ella. Ahora estaba casada con Roy y, lejos del rey y de su corte, pronto seria olvidada, estaba segura que pronto una mujer mas rica que ella y quizás mas hermosa ocuparía su lugar en la vida de Jean.

Empezó a sollozar e, incapaz de contener el llanto, dejo que este fluyera libremente. Se dejo caer al suelo, apoyo la cabeza en el cojin y lloro largamente. Y cuando ya no le quedaron lagrimas y se sintió exhausta, se quedo dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente la despertaron las sirvientas, que se movían por la habitación. Riza abrió los ojos y se encontró una habitación bañada de sol. Ella estaba de nuevo en la cama, cubierta por varias mantas, aunque no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Por toda la estancia había arcones con sus ropas y varias muchachas, que trabajaban a las órdenes de Shieska, se apresuraban a vaciarlos y a colocar los vestidos en una gran cómoda de madera.

-¡Mi señora, estáis despierta! ¿Hemos hecho demasiado ruido?- pregunto Shieska-. Vuestro señor y marido pensó que os sentiríais más cómoda si teníais aquí todas vuestras pertenencias al despertar.

-¿Eso pensó?- miro alrededor y comprobó que ya habían llevado su espejo y sus peines y cepillos, que estaban dispuestos sobre un pequeño tocador cerca de la ventana. No sabía muy bien como sentirse respecto a ello

Shieska siguió hablando, pero en lo único en lo que Riza podía pensar era en como bahía llegado a la cama desde el asiento junto a la ventana. Miro a dos muchachas que seguían con sus tareas sin prestar atención a la conversación. ¡No hablaban su idioma!

-Shieska, ¿no hablan normando?

Antes de que su doncella pudiera responder, alguien llamo a la puerta. Esta se abrió y entraron otras sirvientas con una gran bañera de madera y cubos de agua caliente. Le prepararon el baño y dispusieron ante ella varios alimentos. Riza parpadeo varias veces , sin terminar de creer que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Pero al ver a Roy en el umbral de la puerta supo que no lo estaba soñando.

-Mi señora, permitidme daros la bienvenida a mi hogar- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. Hablando ingles, y ella se negó a contestarle en el mismo idioma. No quería perder todo lo que ella era, Ali que le dirigió una mirada vacía y esperó-. Avía albergado la esperanza, al oír que hablabais y leíais en varias lenguas, de que el ingles fuera una d ellas- añadió Roy, esa vez en dialecto normando.

Riza le dirigió una rápida mirada a Shieska, para indicarle que no revelara sus conocimientos, y contesto:

-No, mi señor. Hablo dialecto normando, así como francés y provenzal, latín y algo de griego e italiano. Pero no hablo ingles. Puedo hablar con fluidez los idiomas que se hablan en el continente, donde se suponía que iba a vivir.

Roy asintió con la cabeza y, con un gesto de la mano, ordeno a los sirvientes que salieran. Después cerró la puerta.

-Riza- comenzó a decir mientras se aproximaba a ella- con el don que tenéis para las lenguas, os pediría que aprendierais la mía y la de mi gente. Ahora sois su señora y tendréis que hablar con ellos.

-No voy a estar aquí el tiempo suficiente como para tener que preocuparme por eso- espeto. Una parte de ella aun pensaba que Jean simplemente le estaba dando una lección y que no la abandonaría.

Roy le poso dos dedos bajo la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Había esperado que, cuando os recuperarais de vuestra melancolía y del duro viaje, os daríais cuenta de que lo que pensáis es una locura. Tened esto claro: Jean se ha desecho de vos. Se ha quitado un problema de encima y me lo ha dado a mí.

Sintiéndose herida en lo más profundo, Riza no pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos, y desvió la mirada.

Roy la soltó, y se aparto.

-Riza, tenemos que solucionar muchas cosas entre nosotros, pero habrá tiempo para ello. Por ahora, refrescaos u descansad- señalo la bañera y la comida-. Reuníos conmigo esta noche para cenar en el comedor y os presentare a vuestro pueblo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Roy abrió la puerta y llamo a las sirvientas para que ayudaran a Riza. Cuando las muchachas entraban en la estancia, la mirada de Riza se cruzo con la de Roy y la pena que ella vio en sus ojos la sorprendió. Podría aceptar cualquier otra emoción. Enfado, decepción e incluso odio. Pero no pena.

Riza dejo que Shieska tomara el control de la situación y pronto se encontró inmersa en el primer baño caliente que tomaba desde el día de su…, desde el día que se alejo de Woodstock y del rey.

-----------------------------------------------0----------------------------

-¿Va a comer Riza con nosotros?- pregunto Maes mientras Roy tomaba asiento ante la alarga mesa.

-No, todavía esta muy cansada por el viaje. Se unirá a nosotros esta noche.

Maes se rió abiertamente y Roy tuvo que contener el impulso de borrarle la sonrisa con el puño. Espero que el criado le llenara la copa antes de decir.

-Esto es en parte culpa tuya, por asustarle en el patio.

-¿Le has dicho que te vas a ir por la mañana?

-No.

-¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Le has preguntado la verdad?- Maes bajo la voz-. ¿Esta gestando al bastardo del rey?

- No se lo he preguntado- Roy tomo un trozo de pan y otro de queso.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le has dicho? Tienes que descubrir la verdad y pronto.

Roy sabía que Maes tenia razón, pero no le gustaba que lo interrogaran sobre aquello.

-Tuvimos una breve conversación en la que básicamente ella me insulto y yo trate de razonar.

-Te diré lo que necesita. Esa mujer necesita que le recuerden su deshonra y por que esta aquí. Necesita…

-Todo a su debido tiempo, amigo mío. No hace falta arrastrarla por el suelo el primer dic, ¿verdad?

Maes no parecía del todo convencido, pero Roy sabía que lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara.

-Solo estaré dos días en la abadía- dijo Roy, retomando el tema de su viaje-. La ida y la vuelta de Woodstock llevó más tiempo del que pensaba y debo ponerme al día de muchas cosas con Grumman. ¿Me acompañaras?

-¿Te vas a llevar a Fueri?

-No, el se quedara aquí.

-Entonces, yo también- contesto Maes-. Después de todo, soy un invitado.

-¿Y desde cuando el ser un invitado te impide acompañarme?- Roy vio el brillo en los ojos de su amigo y de inmediato supo sus intenciones-. No quiero que nadie la maltrate. Ni tu ni mi madre- Maes empezó a protestar, pero Roy lo interrumpió-. Riza responde ante mí, y ante nadie más. ¿Lo has comprendido?

-Si, Roy.

La comida trascurrió en silencio. Roy tenia que hacer muchas cosas antes de marcharse, y tener una conversación con su esposa era una de ellas, aunque preferiría no tenerla. También había pospuesto su reunión con Maes y ahora tenía que revisar los documentos y dar instrucciones para que e cumplieran durante su ausencia.

Durante el resto del día se reunió con su ayudante, con el capitán de sus soldados y hablo de la próxima cosecha con los encargados de sus tierras del sur, pero no hacia mas que pensar en Riza. La noche anterior la había oído llorar y la había observado a través de la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones, y que se había quedado entornada. Había esperado hasta que se quedo dormida y después la había llevado a la cama.

Aunque Roy había tenido relaciones con muchas mujeres, no estaba experimentado en el amor. Había intentado encontrar las palabras apropiadas para hacerle comprender a Riza el comportamiento de Jean, pero no lo había logrado. Ella estaba tan enamorada del rey que no podía entender que el corazón de Jean, si es que alguna ves había formado parte de toda aquella historia, había cambiado, pero era evidente que el monarca la quería lejos de el.

Y hasta que Riza no aceptara que aquello no era una estancia temporal, sino que el castillo de Roy seria su hogar definitivo, no encontraría la paz. Todas las esperanzas que Roy pudiera tener de un matrimonio feliz dependían de que Riza abandonara las suyas y dejara de creer que el rey la volvería a llamar a su lado. Pero Riza no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Por lo menos, no a corto plazo.

Riza tenia una dura lección que aprender, y la cena de esa noche seria el comienzo.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Ya esta el chap 7, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que mañana es la actualización, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión así que.

**Xris**. Me alegra que pienses que es un buen comienzo empezar el año leyendo mi historia, si Dios quiere y la universidad no me consume, pienso seguir escribiendo. Como veras Riza ya muestra poco a poco que no es un ángel, solo queda esperar a ver como se lo toma Roy, ciao.

**Hilde Maxwell**: Muchas gracias, creo que me emociono con cada review tuyo, y no te preocupes, jamás serán un tormento, todo lo contrario, me alegra mucho recibirlos. Sobre la cantidad de chap, lo mas probable es que sean 28, se que es un poco largo pero vale la pena, te lo prometo, y no te preocupes, si el tiempo se te hace corto, en cuanto tenga un tiempo sigue la historia, se que la universidad es estresante, así que muchos ánimos y que te valla genial, un beso.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que la historia te guste, y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Ya veras que las cosas más adelante irán cambiando, y a veces complicándose, pero todo saldrá bien. No tienes nada que agradecer por leer tu historia, es realmente muy linda y ya sabes, para la próxima ya tiene una lectora a asegurada, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: De verdad me alegra mucho que te guste, y si, Havoc se ha portado muy mal pero te aseguro que mas adelante pensaras que se ha portado peor, nos seguimos leyendo, ciao

Al Shinomori: Amiga, muchas gracias por tu paciencia, se que a veces las cosas van un poco lentas (la otra historia a veces se convertía en estresante) pero creo que esta ira un poco mas rápido, por si a caso mañana será el chap que esperabas, por fin veremos a Roy y Riza juntos aunque habrá que esperar para ver que paso, sabes que te quiero mucho, nos leemos mañana, un beso.


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A**: Hola A todos, muchas gracias por estar leyendo mi historia, la verdad es que debo informarle que en este capitulo existe un lemmon, por lo cual ruego a todos los menores de 15 años que se abstengan de leer el chap, o si lo hacen es bajo su propia responsabilidad y no de la adoptadora, sin mas, dejo que disfruten de la historia.

Capitulo 7.

El corazón de Roy se lleno de orgullo cuando llego al comedor. Su gente se había esforzado para impresionar a su nueva señora. La estancia olía a flore y hierbas frescas, habían limpiado los masas y todo el mundo parecía un poco mas limpio, como si se hubieran puestos sus mejores galas. Incluso Maes se había afeitado y parecía al fin el noble ingles que era y no el guerrero que quería aparentar ser.

Se dispusieron a esperar a Riza. Llegaba algo tarde, pero Roy decidió concederle unos minutos. Se estaba bebiendo su segunda copa de vino cuando ella entre, y Roy pensó que la espera había merecido la pena.

Riza había elegido para la ocasión un vestido de color rosa y, tras haber descansado un día y una noche, caminaba con paso firme y subió los escalones hasta quedarse frente a el. Su belleza casi hizo que Roy saltara por encima de l mesa para darle la bienvenida en ves de rodearla. Y Maes debió de adivinar sus impulsos, porque se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y Roy comprendió el mensaje.

Control. 

Dignidad. 

¡Demonios! 

Roy camino rápidamente hacia ella y contuvo la respiración mientras Riza le acalla una reverencia, como haría una mujer sumisa a su marido. El le tomo la mano y la ayudo a incorporarse, sorprendido por su comportamiento. Había esperado una actitud desagradable., pero en lugar de ello quien se presentaba ante el y ante su pueblo era una mujer perfecta.

Se llevo la mano de Riza a los labios y le beso el interior de la muñeca, mirándola a los ojos para ver su reacción. Riza se sorprendió, pero fue un gesto tan leve que solo Roy se percato de ello. Mientras ella se ponía a su lado, Roy entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y se volvió hacia su pueblo.

-Os agradezco vuestros esfuerzos por hacer que esta cena sea una ocasión especial. Ahora, os pido que deis la bienvenida a mi…mujer, lady, Riza Hawkeye.

La mirada de Riza se encontró con la suya y Roy vio el asombro en ella. Entonces se dio cuenta d que había hablado en ingles y de que probablemente ella no habría entendido nada, aparte de su nombre.

-Mi señora, les he dado las gracias por hacer que vuestra primera cena aquí sea una ocasión especial. Han trabajado mucho para daros la bienvenida- dijo en normando. Después continúo en ingles para dirigirse a su pueblo-: Mi señora no habla nuestro idioma, al menos no de momento, así que os pido vuestra ayuda para hacer que se sienta bienvenida.

Roy sintió que se le cerraba la garganta cuando comenzaron los aplausos en el fondo del comedor y después se fueron expandiendo por toda la estancia. Alguien grito el nombre de Riza y otra persona exclamó "¡viva!". Roy sonrió al mirar a su mujer.

Riza inclino la cabeza en un signo de gratitud y después le devolvió la sonrisa. Al conducirla a su asiento, Roy se sorprendió de nuevo cuando Riza se detuvo frente a lady Trisha y le hizo otra reverencia. El gesto de respeto no paso desapercibido y la multitud la vitoreó de nuevo. Riza dudo un momento al ver a Maes, y luego continúo hasta las sillas dispuestas en el centro.

Una ves sentados, y ante una señal de Roy, los sirvientes les llevaron un cuenco para lavarse las manos. Después rodearon la mesa para dejar sobre ella fuentes llenas de pescados, aves, ternera y cordero, así como rebanadas aun calientes de pan blanco y recipientes con manequilla recién batida. Las viandas se completaban con coles y guisantes hervidos con granos de mostaza y pimienta y nabos cocidos. Roy asintió con la cabeza y todos comenzaron a servirse. Roy había ordenado que para esa ocasión todo estuviera perfecto.

Roy paso la comida ofreciéndole a Riza selecciones de los platos; ella las aceptaba sonriendo con una gracia que Roy no le había visto antes. Las conversaciones los envolvieron y Roy tradujo para ella. Poco tiempo después retiraron los platos principales y el cocinero les sirvió una tarta templada de manzanas y peras especiadas con clavo y canela, la favorita de Roy.

Todo esta saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Su esposa era una mujer variable. ¿Tal ves habría aceptado ya su destino y su matrimonio podría funcionar? Pensó en el aroma del jabón que ella usaba y en la suavidad de su mano cuando se había posado sobre la suya. Tenía su glorioso cabello recogido en dos grandes trenzas y Roy sentía un deseo casi irrefrenable de acariciarlo. Cuando Riza se inclino un poco hacia el para compartir un comentario, Roy estuvo tentado de tomar sus labios en un beso.

Pero una mirada ala expresión preocupada de su madre le hizo recordar lo que había querido olvidar: Que Riza podría estar embarazada y que el debía saberlo antes de llevarla a la cama. De otra manera, Roy criaría al bastardo del rey como a su propio heredero sin saberlo.

Pero cuando volvió a sentir el aroma de Riza y escucho de nuevo su vos, ya no estuvo tan seguro de que lo que pensaba su madre fuera lo correcto. Riza era su mujer y cualquier hijo que ella tuviera seria legalmente su heredero.

Riza lo miro a los ojos y el le aparto suavemente del rostro un mechón de pelo. Ella se inclino un poco mas hacia Roy, convirtiendo ese roce casual en una caricia. El sintió que el calor lo invadía ante la aceptación que Riza mostraba. Supo que la poseería aquella noche, sin esperar una respuesta a la pregunta que su madre le había hecho.

Suponía que su mujer no era ninguna virgen inocente. Conocería los signos del amor físico y parecía aceptar sus atenciones. No, no esperaría. La poseería esa noche. 

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Riza se acerco un poco mas y le dijo.

-¿Me dais vuestro permiso para retirarme a mis habitaciones, mi señor? 

El deseo de besarla se intensifico hasta el punto que Roy pensó que se moriría si no saboreaba su boca. Riza sonrió y espero su respuesta.

Roy se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Madre, ¿podéis acompañar a Riza? 

Aunque la expresión de Trisha se endureció, asintió y se levanto. Riza se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia a su esposo. El volvió a besarle la mano y la vio abandonar la mesa y dirigirse a las escaleras que llagaban a sus habitaciones. Trisha le dirigió una mirada antes de seguir a Riza.

Roy sabia que su made estaba preocupada, pero nada podía cambiar el hecho de que Riza era su esposa. Tenia que dar aquel paso para establecer la relación.

-El carácter de tu mujer a mejorado con el descano y la comida, ¿no es así?- dijo Maes, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Eso parece.

Maes lo agarro del brazo y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente.

-No debes parecer demasiado ansioso, o perderás tu ventaja, Roy. 

-¿Qué ventaja?

-Aquí tú eres el amo. Aunque estas lleno de lujuria, debe parecer que controlas tus acciones.

-Ella es mi esposa y estoy en mi derecho de poseerla- respondió. 

-Que no te engañe como se ha comportado ante ti y ante tu pueblo. Es mucho más que una mujer sumisa.

-¿Y que es?

-Todavía no lo se, pero ten cuidado con ella.

-¿Me estas diciendo que crees que es un peligro para mi o para Silloth?- era algo absurdo, pero había aprendido a confiar en las opiniones de Maes-. ¿Que sospechas?

Maes inspiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aire, echando una mirada a los que aun estaban sentados en la mesa. Después sacudió la cabeza y hablo con calma.

-Vete. Metete en su cama. Ahora no estas pensando con la cabeza y mis palabras no significaran nada para ti hasta que hayas satisfecho tu deseo con ella- Roy comenzó a protestar pero su amigo lo interrumpió-. Perdóname, Roy. Vete. Y goza de tu cama matrimonial- antes de que pudiera contestar, Maes tomo la jarra de vino, se la tendió y salio de la estancia.

Su cuerpo le hizo recordar ala mujer que estaba esperándolo y, sin decir nada mas, tomo la jarra de vino y se dirigió a sus aposentos. 

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------- 

A Riza le quemaba la piel donde Roy la había tocado. Se estremeció al recordar sus labios sobre su mano y su muñeca y como le había rosado el rostro.

Afortunadamente la cena había terminado y, si podía soportar la hora siguiente, estaría libre de el y sus atenciones durante varios días. Esa era la única razón por la que había jugado así con el; de esa forma tendría algo de libertad para pensar en su manera de volver a Jean.

Subió las escaleras en silencio, acompañada de Shieska y la madre de Roy. Pronto llego al tercer piso y entro en su habitación. Le hecho una mirada a la puerta que comunicaba las estancias de Roy con las suyas y se sentó frente a su tocador. Shieska vertió agua caliente en un cuenco y se lo tendió para que pudiera lavarse.

La tensión creció en la estancia mientras la madre de Roy la observaba desde la puerta. Finalmente, Trisha hizo salir a Shieska y cerro la puerta tras ella.

-Mi hijo es un buen hombre, Riza.

-Por supuesto, mi señora. Lo es.- se giro para mirar a la mujer.

-Si le dais una oportunidad, podría haceros muy feliz.

Riza se obligo a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto- repitió.

-Pero si lo engañáis, os arriesgareis a perderlo todo. Ha sido amable con vos y se ha esforzado en daros la bienvenida a pesar de vuestro pasado. No confundáis su amabilidad con debilidad, porque lo estaréis subestimando.

-¿He hecho algo que os ofenda, mi señora? Os pido disculpas por mi comportamiento durante el viaje. Fue muy duro y largo y estaba agotada- bajo la cabeza y espero la respuesta de la madre de Roy.

-No estoy ofendida, querida. Simplemente os aconsejo, como mujer que conoce las dificultades de ser una extraña en un nuevo lugar.

Afortunadamente, una llamada en la puerta las interrumpió. Riza se levanto y abrió, ignorando la dura mirada que la siguió.

-Mi señora, mi señor Roy viene hacia aquí- le informo un sirviente.

Riza lo despidió con un gesto de la mano y se enfrento a Trisha.

-Si me disculpáis, debo prepararme para la llegada de mi señor.

Trisha se acerco a ella y le dijo en vos baja:

-Se que no sois una mujer estupida. Seguid mi consejo.

Riza puso la mirada de inocencia que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años y la madre de Roy se marcho al escuchar que su hijo se acercaba.

Shieska cerró la puerta tras la salida de Trisha y Riza oyó que Roy pasaba por delante de su puerta y que hablaba con su sirviente. Se quedo de pie frente al fuego y dejo que Shieska comenzara a desvestirla, quitándole la túnica y el vestido. Cuando la muchacha fue a quitarle la camisa interior, Riza la detuvo y la hizo salir del cuarto.

Jamás había estado desnuda frente a un hombre y ahora dudaba en hacerlo. Se paso las manos por los pechos y se pregunto que pensaría Roy de ella ¿se daría cuenta del error que cometía al juzgarla? En aquellos momentos echaba de menos tener alguien en quien confiar y a quien preguntarle.

El crepitar de la leña en la chimenea la saco de sus pensamientos y se ido cuenta de que no estaba sola. Girándose vio a Roy, en el quicio de la puerta. Podía oír su respiración agitada y casi podría jurar que sentía su calor. Noto como se el ruborizaban las mejillas pero decidió que no era el momento de arrepentirse. Satisfaría su deseo y se libraría de el cuanto antes.

La fina camisa de Riza era casi transparente y permitía que la luz que arrojaba el fuego la atravesara. Levanto los brazos, soltó los lazos de las trenzas y, sacudiendo la cabeza, permitió que su cabello cayera suelto a su espalda.

Roy dio varios pasos hacia ella, se quito la amplia túnica que llevaba y quedo desnudo frente a ella. Riza no pudo evitar admirar su cuerpo. Roy se acerco unos pasos más y la tomo en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Riza casi no pudo respirar. Entonces el hundió las manos en su cabello y las enredo en el una y otra ves, hasta que Riza no pudo moverse.

Le tomo los labios con su boca caliente y húmeda. La lengua de Roy, que sabia a vino y a lujuria, se enredo con la suya. Aunque Riza estaba atrapada en su abraso, no estaba completamente inmóvil, y en un acto reflejo se apoyo en el, dejando que Roy sintiera su cuerpo.

Entonces de repente, el la soltó y se aparto de ella unos pasos. Sorprendida y completamente ruborizada por su comportamiento, Riza lo observo mientras el pasaba la mirada por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su vientre y en sus pechos. Roy tenia la respiración agitada y Riza se dio cuenta de que la suya también lo estaba. Incapaz de evitarlo, Riza sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba bajo la mirada de sus esposo y que su feminidad de humedecía.

Después de retroceder varios pasos, Roy hablo.

-Os pido perdón, mi señora. He permitido que mi ardor empañara mi buen juicio.

Ella no sabia que decir. Su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo con unas sensaciones que nunca había creído posibles. Su plan de mantenerse indiferente estaba comenzando a fallar.

-Me temo que haya algo que debo preguntaros antes de…- no pudo pronunciar las palabras, pero ella sabia lo que quería decir, el debía haber oído lo que se decía de ella- ¿Estáis embarazada?

Era lo último que se habría esperado que le preguntara. Habría comprendido que Roy mostrara curiosidad por su pasado con el rey, incluso que le preguntara por sus supuestas experiencias sexuales, ¿pero aquello?

-¿Embarazada, mi señor?

-Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Lleváis en vuestro interior al hijo del rey?

-¿Por qué me preguntáis tal cosa? ¿Y en este preciso momento?- se sentó frente al tocador y empezó a cepillarse el cabello. No entendía porque se sentía tan humillada, no debía importarle lo que Roy pensara de ella.

-Os lo pregunto por la rapidez con la que se ha celebrado nuestro matrimonio, por vuestro pasado en su cama y por su habilidad de engendrar hijos en otras mujeres.

Lo dijo de tal manera que Riza se sintió sucia. Sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas y que comenzaba a enfurecerse. Quería vengarse de Roy, herirlo como el lo estaba haciendo con ella.

-¿Y me creeríais si os respondiera que no? Creo que tenéis miedo de que os compare con el y descubra de que sois menos hombre de lo que es Jean. Creo que…

En un instante Roy se abalanzó sobre ella y Riza supo que había dicho demasiado. El le desgarro la camisa y la arrojo al suelo. La tomo en sus brazos, la acaricio por todas parte y se hundió en su boca, con mas fiereza que antes. Antes de que Riza se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía, Roy la llevo a la cama y los dos cayeron sobre el colchón sin que sus bocas se separaran. Riza estaba debajo de el, completamente cubierta por su cuerpo.

-Ahora sois mía, ante Dios y ante el rey, y no te compartiré con nadie- le susurró al oído-. Yo seré el único hombre en el que penséis cuando estéis en la cama.

Le separo las piernas con una rodilla y Riza rogó mentalmente para que todo acabara pronto. Roy sentía demasiado deseo y demasiada rabia como para detenerse. Riza por primera ves estaba comprobando lo que tantas veces le habían dicho, que los hombres odiaban que los comparan con otros, especialmente en la cama.

No hizo nada para animarlo, pero tampoco se resistió a el. Roy le puso las manos bajo el cuerpo y le elevo las caderas. Pero en ves de hundirse simplemente en ella, como Riza creyó que haría, se detuvo y la miro. La miro realmente y, en un instante, cambio. Aun seguía deseándola, pero dejo caer sus caderas y se recostó contra ella, de manera que sus caderas y sus pechos entraron en contacto.

Riza noto el calor del torso de Roy en los pechos y la dureza de sus muslos sobre ella. Roy le tomo las manos, entrelazó sus dedos como había hecho durante la cena y le levanto las manaos por encima de la cabeza. Su beso fue abrasador, pero tan suave que la asusto. Riza podía enfrentarse con la lujuria y con que la tomara a la fuerza, pero esa suavidad casi la deshizo.

Roy la beso por toda la cara y en el cuello. El cuerpo de Riza reacciono y se arqueo contra el mientas Roy dirigía sus labios hacia sus pechos. Riza no pudo controlar el gemido que se escapo de sus garganta cuando Roy le tomo un pezón entre los labios, en su boca caliente, acariciándolo con la lengua hasta que se endureció completamente.

Roy fue deslizando los labios hacia abajo y finalmente le soltó las manos. Riza las llevo a sus hombros, pero en vez de apartarlo lo acerco mas hacia si.

Torturándola, Roy le beso el vientre y los muslos. Riza se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de sus intenciones y le agarro la cabeza justo cuando el alcanzaba su objetivo.

Y entonces ella se encontró perdida.

Roy no se detuvo hasta que ella empezó a gemir de placer y aumento su calor interior. En ese momento se puso sobre ella y se deslizó dentro. Sin demasiada presión y sin prisa. Con un empuje que la lleno completamente. Ella ahogo un grito y noto como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero luego lo sintió moviéndose en su interior y le pareció algo completamente diferente a todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces. Entonces algo pareció estallar dentro de ella, y comprendió que ya estaba perdida.

Confundida e impotente por como su cuerpo respondía ante el, abrió los ojos y lo vio sobre ella. Noto que se le tensaba el rostro y los músculos y supuso que todo terminaría también para el. Y lo hizo, dejando escapar un gemido.

Durante varios minutos Roy se quedo sobre ella sin moverse, y después salio de su interior. La miro silenciosamente durante un momento. Riza se obligó a no acariciarlo. Tenia que recuperar el control. Roy no podía pensar que había ganado y que podía tomarla siempre que quisiera. Además el la había humillado.

-¿Os habéis saciado para toda la noche o vais a tomarme de nuevo, como Jean siempre hacia?- pregunto Riza tratando de parecer convincente y de que el no notara su engaño.

Roy se aparto de ella y se fue sin decir una sola palabra, cerrando de golpe la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones. Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que volviera a cercarse a ella.

Con piernas temblorosas, Riza salio de la cama y se lavo con el agua, aun templada que quedaba en la jofaina.

Su camisa estaba rota e inútil, así que se metió en la cama desnuda y se tapo con las mantas hasta los hombros. Sentía el cuerpo extraño, como si fuera diferente a como solía ser. Mientras dejaba que el tiempo la invadiera pensó en como había funcionado su táctica.

Podía enfrentarse a la furia de Roy, pero era su amabilidad lo que temía. Esa amabilidad podía deshacerla. Tendría que protegerse contra ella o estaría perdida.

----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que el capitulo no los haya aburrido porque quedo bastante largo, así que solo me queda agradecer a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

Xris: Como ves Riza esta bastante complicada, pero dentro de poco ira cambiando su opinión de el, nos leemos mañana, ciao.

Unubium: No te preocupes, se que los PC a veces son algo traicioneros, pero me alegra que sigas la historia y espero que te haya gustado el chap, así que recuerda que mañana hay actualización, ciao.

The Hawk eye: Me alegra que ahora puedas leer todos los días, y como ya ves Riza si saca quicio a Roy, solo esperemos que a el la paciencia no se le acabe rápido, nos leemos mañana.

Motoko Asakura: Me alegra que sigas la historia, y recuerda que mañana hay actualización, ciao.

Espiaplan: Como ves Riza no es tan sumisa como aparente, la verdad es que ella se esta vengando de Roy que no tiene culpa de nada, pero mas adelante… gracias por tu poyo, nos leemos mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8.

Roy ya se había ido del castillo y del pueblo cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Shieska le dijo que se había marchado a la abadía y que podría tardar varios días.

Riza se levanto, se lavo y se vistió con la ayuda de su doncella y pidió que le llevaran el desayuno a su habitación. No quería ver a nadie esa mañana, especialmente al rudo amigo de Roy, Maes Hughes ni a la madre de Roy. Lo que quería era salir fuera.

El asiento junto a al ventana era un lugar agradable ahora que el sol calentaba la estancia. Miro al exterior y vio que el patio esta lleno de gente. Los sirvientes llevaban a cabo su trabajo y las puertas de Silloth estaban abiertas a los visitantes. Si la gente podía ir y venir, tal ves podría enviar un mensaje al sur. Decidiendo que eso seria lo que haría, le dijo a Shieska que le llevara pergamino y tinta.

Se sorprendió al ver que se termino toda la comida de la bandeja. Pensaba que aquella mañana se encontrarla cansada y sin nada de apetito. Había sobrevivido a la noche, plegándose a los deseos de Roy, pero ahora, ya que estaba fuera de Silloth, tenía algo de tiempo para ella. Tiempo para enviarle un mensaje a Jean y volverle a pedir su perdón.

Tomo la pluma y la afilo, pero antes compuso la carta en su mente. Detallo los horrores del viaje y la vileza del castillo y de las tierras que lo rodeaban. Hablo de la falta de entretenimientos y de comodidades a los que estaba acostumbrada cuando vivía con el.

Hundió la pluma en la tinta y comenzó la parte mas personal de la carta, en la que contaba como se había entregado a Roy y de lo mal que se había sentido, y como sentía que se le rompía el corazón al ser tocada por un hombre que no era Jean, como ella siempre había pensado que seria. Prometía que aunque su cuerpo había sido tomado contra su voluntad, su corazón y su amor seguían siendo solo de el. Entonces recordó las palabras de Roy: "Ahora sois mía…Yo seré el único hombre en el que penséis cuando estéis en la cama"

Su corazón protesto ante aquella afirmación pero Riza sabia que cuando su esposo la había tratado y tomado con suavidad, no había pensado en Jean. No había pensado en nada, solo había sentido y deseado a Roy a su lado. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que su reacción había sido peor que simplemente no pensar en Jean.

Dejo la pluma sobre la mesa y se tapo el rostro con las manos, deseando poder volver a tras en el tiempo y cambiar su comportamiento con Jean, sus demandas y como le había criticado lo del embarazo.

Pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era lograr que comprendiera que se arrepentía de su altivez y de su actitud. Tardo unas cuantas horas, pero al terminar se sintió satisfecha con los resultados, había escrito dos cartas a su tío y a una amiga de la corte, cada una de una copia de la carta para Jean. No sea previa a enviarle nada al rey directamente, así que prefería mandárselas a al gente que sabia que la ayudarían.

Al terminar llamo a Shieska y le pidió que buscara al administrador para que las cartas se enviaran a donde estuviera decidiendo el rey en aquel momento. Unos minutos después se presentaron ante ella el administrador y un sirviente de Roy. El primero le dio una larga explicación sobre la dificultad de enviar los mensajes, pero como hablaba en ingles, Riza le dedico una mirada vacía. De todas formas, aunque quisiera, era muy difícil comprender el ingles que hablaban aquellos campesinos, porque tenían un acento muy fuerte. El sirviente se dio cuenta del problema y empezó a traducir las palabras del administrador a ala lengua de Riza.

-Mi señora, Fueri no puede enviar un mensajero al rey a menos que lord Roy le de permiso para hacerlo. Y aun así, mi señor no se pone en contacto con el rey o con sus oficiales a menos que se trate de un asunto de mayor importancia.

-¡Cuestionáis mis intenciones y mi necesidad de enviar estas cartas a mis parientes para asegurarles que he llegado bien a Silloth?

-Mi se…señora- tartamudeo Falman tras traducirle esa palabras a Fueri y escuchar su respuesta-, Fueri no eso cuestiona por esto. Lo único que desea explicaros es que no puede hacer nada sin el permiso de lord Roy.

Ella sonrió.

-Ah, entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, ya que lord Roy me prometió que podía comunicarme con mi familia en cualquier momento y siempre que quisiera.

Espero a que le tradujeran sus palabras al administrador y le sonrió, retándolo a que la contradijera o le impidiera enviar las cartas. Los dos hombres se miraron; era evidente que no la creían, pero ninguno se atrevió a enfrentarse a ella.

-Entonces mi hijo es aun mas generoso de lo que creía- Trisha entro en la habitación y saludo al administrador con una inclinación de cabeza. Continúo hablando en ingles-. Si lord Roy le ha prometido eso a su mujer, Fueri, entonces debes hacer que se cumpla.

Riza contuvo el aliento mientras la madre de Roy la estudiaba a ella y a las cartas que ahora tenia Fueri. Entonces Trisha despidió a los dos hombres y Riza espero el verdadero mensaje de aquella mujer. Aunque la había ayudado durante el viaje, sentía su hostilidad, su rabia y su disgusto hacia ella. Decidió dar el primer paso.

-Os doy las gracias por vuestra intervención con estos sirvientes. Han tenido el atrevimiento de cuestionar mis intenciones.

Riza camino hacia la ventana y se sentó debajo de ella, invitando a la madre de Roy a que se sentara en la silla que había frente al tocador. Trisha rechazó el ofrecimiento con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Desde que mi hijo gano sus títulos, lo he estado sirviendo de castellana, pero ahora es vuestro derecho hacerlo. Si queréis, os ayudare hasta que aprendáis como funcionan las cosas en Silloth. Como podéis ver, Fueri aun es nuevo en sus funciones y nesecita que lo guíen.

Sorprendida por las palabras y el ofrecimiento, Riza pensó en ello. Si seguía casada con Roy, seria responsable de supervisar el funcionamiento del castillo y de velar por el bienestar de su gente. Pero no planeaba quedarse tanto tiempo como para que aquello fuera necesario.

-Os pido indulgencia, mi señora- comenzó a decir-. Aun no me he recuperado del viaje y os pediría unos días más de reposo antes de hacer lo que me sugerís. Y me gustaría conocer este lugar antes de hacerme cargo de los deberos que vos, mi esposo y su pueblo esperan de mi.

No supo si Trisha la creyó, pero la mujer asistió y se levanto para marcharse. Riza también se puso de pie, mas que por respeto a la madre de Roy, por buena educación, la educación que le habían inculcado desde su mas tierna infancia.

-Ase un buen día- respondió Trisha, señalando el sol que se colaba por la ventana-. Aprovechadlo. Os enviare vuestra doncella y al sirviente de vuestro marida- Riza frunció el ceño al escucharla-. Roy ordeno a Falman que le enseñara ingles a vuestra doncella. Será mas fácil para vos si el os acompaña en vuestro paseo, ya que habla tanto vuestra lengua como la nuestra.

-Os agradezco vuestra consideración, lady Trisha- dijo Riza, empezando a sentirse incomoda con la amabilidad que se le ofrecía.

Minutos después los tres salían al patio, donde el sirviente de Roy comenzó a hacer una descripción de la gente con la que se encontraban por el interior de las murallas de Silloth. Falman intentaba enseñarles las palabras en ingles para algunas de las cosas que veían. Riza lo ignoro, pero se dio cuenta de que Shieska estaba disfrutando de la compañía del hombre.

Silloth parecía un lugar organizado y ordenado, cuya gente gozaba de buena salud y disposición. Muchos de los feudos y señoríos que había visitado en Normandia no estaban tan bien cuidados como aquel. Era evidente que Roy tenia talento para administrar y mantener sus propiedades.

Riza decidió que ya había paseado demasiado aquella tarde y anuncio su intención de regresar a sus habitaciones, pero le dijo a Shieska que se quedara.

-Mi señora, yo os acompañare- se ofreció el sirviente.

-No, Falman. El camino de vuelta es fácil. Continuad con vuestras lecciones.

Shieska le sonrió timadamente al hombre y se ruborizo. Riza comprendió al instante lo que estaba pasando allí y, despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza, se retiro. Las diferentes lenguas y orígenes no eran suficientes para detener la atracción entre ellos.

Decidió rodear el castillo por detrás en ves de ir directamente a el. Allí, en un pequeño patio vallado, docenas de hombres y chicos trabajaban con armas y caballos, entrenándose. Se acerco un poco y observó como trabajaban algunos de los hombres mas experimentados. Desafortunadamente, el amigo de Roy era uno de ellos.

Aquel hombre llevaba solo los pantalones y su cabello oscuro esta despeinado. Se movía con gracia que desafiaba su tamaño, y Riza se dio cuenta de que era un guerrero experimentado. Se quedo observando hasta ver como derribaba, apenas sin esfuerzo, a tres oponentes. Entonces el la vio y la saludo con la espada, haciendo que los demás se percataran de su presencia.

Muchos hombres se volvieron y le hicieron una reverencia. Ella les indico con un gesto de la mano que continuaran con el entrenamiento. La mayoría volvió a centrar su atención en las armas, pero entonces Riza oyó unas palabras, pronunciadas lo suficientemente alto para que ella y los demás pudieran escucharlas.

-Daría todas las monedas que poseo por tenerla en mi cama- le dijo un hombre a su compañero-. Apuesto que vale todas y cada una de ellas.

Su amigo se rió.

- Pero a ella no le gustan los hombres como tu a como yo. Solo se conforma con un miembro real que la satisfaga… o al menos con uno noble- los hombres se rieron abiertamente.

Riza se estremeció al escuchar aquellos insultos. ¡Era eso lo que el pueblo de Roy pensaba de ella? Empezó a darse la vuelta, sintiendo la necesidad de escapar de la suciedad que sentía, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Hughes.

¿Habría visto aquel hombre su reacción? ¿Sabría que podía entender su idioma? A Riza la inundo la rabia pero, si hacia algo, se sabría que había mentido a Roy y perdería la ventaja de saber lo que decían de ella cuando todos pensaban que no podía entenderlos.

Entonces la sorprendió ver que Hughes agarraba a los dos hombres, uno con cada brazo, y los tumbaba en el suelo. Cuando empezaron a sangrar y a quejarse de dolor, el guerreros los soltó y les dijo algo en vos baja. Ella no pudo oír las palabras, pero sabia que estaba ablando de ella.

Intento no parecer afectada y volvió rápidamente al castillo. Entro en su habitación y se sentó.

Ella no era un prostituta a la que se le pagaba dinero. Ella solo amaba al rey, era la dueña de su corazón. La habían educado para casarse con el y eso no era nada vergonzoso.

Paseo la mirada por la habitación y, al ver la cama, recordó las palabras que Roy le había dicho la noche anterior. Por segunda ves en poco tiempo, se sintió sucia., y juro que no volvería asentirse Ali jamás. Aquellos aldeanos eran de la clase mas baja y no comprendían su vida. No comprendían su educación, a ella la habían educado para ser la esposa de un rey, para que compartiera sus sueños, su amor y, su, su cama. No podía dejar que esa gente arruinara la belleza del amor que sentía por Jean con sus rudas palabras.

Aunque lo creía firmemente, no salio de sus habitación en los próximos tres días.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ahora recuerden que a próxima actualización será el día lunes así que habar que esperar un poco.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen y sobre todos a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Ya mas a delante se vera que Roy no es tan malo con Riza como ella lo es con el, pero también comenzaremos a entender por que ella se comporta de esa manera, nos leemos el lunes, ciao,

**Hilde**: Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, y como ves, creo que lo común es que sufran para ser luego felices, una complicación total, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y ya sabes, próxima actualización el lunes, un beso amiga.

**Unubium**: La verdad es que se complican solos, pero ya luego van a ir conociéndose más que es su principal dificultad, son unos completos desconocidos, nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Sherice Adjani**: Realmente creo que es casi imposible que no tengan problemas pero ya veras que dentro de poco las cosas comienzan a mejorar, la historia tendrá 28 chaps pero no tendrán que esperar tanto esta ves para ver que todo mejora, lo prometo, nos leemos el lunes,

**Vickyta-chan**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y de verdad espero que la sigas, además me enorgullece mucho que sea la primera historia que lees de FM, de verdad estoy muy emocionada, así que nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Walku-chan: **Te agradezco mucho de que te hagas el tiempo para segur leyendo mis historia y sobre todo de dejarme tu opinión, se que las cosas están ahora un poco complicadas pero ya veras que dentro de poco mejoran, nos leemos el lunes si es que puedes, ciao.

**Espiaplan:** Si, Riza esta complicando todo mas de la cuenta pero ya dentro de poco se dará cuenta de que Roy no es tan malo como ella quiere llagar a creer, solo nesecita conocerlo un poco mas, nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, ahora como ves Riza trata por todos los medios de volver con Jean, pero ya veras que Roy encontrara una forma de mantenerla ocupada, espero que el chap te haya gustado y ya sabes, próxima actualización el lunes, un beso, cuídate.

**Rinsita-chan**: No te preocupes, se que la pagina falla por experiencia propia, pero el saber que siguen la historia me anima, espero que te hay gustado el chap y ya sabes, nos leemos el lunes.

**The Hawkeye**: Tienes toda la razón, complicaron todas las cosas, cero tacto pero ya veras que mas adelante las cosas irán mejorando, nos leemos el lunes.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitlo9:

Roy afilo la pluma por tercera ves, aunque no lo nesecitaba. Ya era la cuarte ves que revisaba los informes sobre las salinas y los ganados que los hermanos tenían en la abadía. Se levanto, camino hacia al ventana del despacho del abad y miro hacia el exterior.

-Es la tercera ves que miráis por la ventana. Mi señor. ¿Esperáis a alguien?

Roy intercambio una mirada con el abad, quien con un gesto, despidió a otros dos monjes que había en la estancia. Cuando se marcharon, Grumman invito a que se sentara.

-Voy a deciros algo, Roy. Algo sobre mi mismo que tu padre sabia, pero tu no.

-¿Y que es, Grumman?- pregunto intrigado.

-Cuando era joven, era un caballero y un cruzado. Viaje por todo el continente con mi señor feudal. Incluso me case.

-¿De verdad? No lo sabia- dijo sorprendido.

-Pero cuando mi muré murió, dirigí mi vida al servicio de Dios.

-¿Y por que me estáis contando esto?- pregunto Roy.

-Porque habéis vuelto a vuestro hogar hace menos de una semana con una mujer que, por lo que se dice, es joven y hermosa. Y porque os habéis quedado aquí durante al menos dos días mas de lo necesarios- contesto Grumman y bajo la vos-. Porque soy mas mundano que el anterior abad y soy mas capas de discutir sobre cuestiones de…bueno, de maridos y mujeres.

Roy cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué el podía contar a aquel monje? Ni siquiera sabia como se sentía por lo que había ocurrido entre Riza y el. No, se estaba engañando a si mismo. El problema era que sentía demasiado y que no sabia que hacer a continuación. Era cierto que estaba retrasando el regreso a su casa y el hecho de enfrentarse a una mujer a la que deseaba poseer de todas las formas posibles y a la que deseaba estrangular al mismo tiempo.

-Os agradezco vuestra amble oferta, Grumman, pero…-empezó a decir, pero el abad lo interrumpid.

-Roy, considero que somos amigos. Quiero que sepáis que mantendré vuestros secretos, si nesecitais desahogaros con vuestros problemas.

-Reuniré a mis hombre y me marchare a Silloth – dijo levantándose- ya me he quedado demasiado tiempo- debía regresar y enfrentarse a la relación con su mujer.

-Si, es lo mejor. Hay que enfrentarse a los problemas antes de que se hagan mayores.

Salieron juntos al patio de la abadía y Roy comenzó a dar órdenes. Menos de una hora después ya habían recibido la bendición de Grumman y comenzaban el viaje hacia el norte. Envió a un mensajero para que se adelantare e informara a su administrador y a su mujer de su regreso para aquella tarde.

Volvió a pensar en Riza. ¿Como habría estado durante su ausencia? Sabia que se la estaba tratando bien, ya que eso fue lo que le dijo el mensajero que acudió a el pidiéndole permiso para enviar las cartas a la familia de Riza. ¿Habría aceptado finalmente su destino y su lugar como su esposa ahora que habían consumado el matrimonio?

Sintió arrepentimiento y deseo, una mezcla frustrante, al recordarla durante la noche que la había poseído. Aunque entonces no se había dado cuenta, ahora sabia que Riza avía jugado con el, lo había retado y lo había inducido a que la tomara. Podía ver sus ardides, pero no entendía sus razones. Si Riza se oponía al matrimonio y creía que no duraría, entonces la consumación seria a lo ultimo que lo urgiría.

Durante el camino de vuelta no hizo mas que pensar en aquello. ¿Cuáles serian las razones de su esposa? También se preguntaba que Riza lo esperaría de regreso. ¿La melancólica? ¿La tentadora? ¿La enfadada? ¿O tal ves se encontraría con otra faceta diferente que aun no conocía?

Lo único que sabia que no la trataría de forma deshonesta. Si ella no lo quería en su cama, no la forzaría, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba poseer y saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Justo antes del anochecer llegaron a Silloth y atravesaron las murallas del castillo. Roy espero a que se llevaran su caballo y después entro con sus hombres. Por los sonidos y por los olores que procedían del comedor supo que la cena estaba preparada. Inspiro profundamente y suspiro. Se sentía bien volver al hogar. Se detuvo un momento en la estancia que había junto al comedor para quitarse la armadura y permitir que uno de sus sirvientes lo librara de la cota de mallas. Con un poco de agua que le ofreció otro sirviente en un cubo, se lavo la cara y la cabeza y se aseo lo mejor que pudo.

Entro en el comedor, saludando a su gente y a los sirvientes mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Intento no fijarse en la mujer que esperaba junto a su silla, pero no pudo evitarlo. Incluso desde lejos pudo ver que estaba pálida. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Riza lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Riza permaneció de pie junto a los demás a la cabecera de la mesa y espero a que el llegara a su asiento para sentarse. Trisha se sentó a la derecha de su hijo y Maes, a al derecha de ella. Roy ordenó que empezaran a servir la cena. Después de las comidas bastantes frugales de la abadía, estaba deseando disfrutar de viandas más contundentes. Su cocinero no lo decepciono.

Miro a Riza, sentada tranquilamente a su lado. Aceptaba de ves en cuando comida y bebida de el y le daba las gracias con un murmullo. No inicio ninguna conversación, pero respondía a todas las preguntas que el le hizo. Comió muy poco y bebió mucho menos.

¿Estaba tan nerviosa como el por enfrentarse a su situación personal o había algo mas en juego? Cuando todos se hubieron saciado, Roy se levanto y le tendió la mano a su mujer. Riza también se puso de pie y sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Era miedo lo que había en sus ojos? Maes se levanto y se acerco a el. Roy estaba observando a Riza y vio que el color escapaba aun mas de sus mejillas.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, Roy- dijo Maes.

-Por la mañana. Ahora estoy cansado y quiero retirarme.

-Por la mañana, entonces- contesto Maes, pero miro a Riza mientras hablaba.

La mirada de Riza se encontró con la de Maes por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Roy lo viera. Roy salio del comedor con su mujer, atravesó el pasillo y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Dejo que Riza entrara en su habitación primero y después cerro la puerta tras de ellos.

-¿Qué hay entre vos y Maes?- pregunto finalmente.

-No hay nada entre nosotros, mi señor- contesto ella con calma.

-Maes y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños. Ahora, además, es el capitán de mis soldados. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros y valoro sus consejos y su honestidad mas que los de ninguna otra persona- se acerco a Riza y esta dio unos pasos atrás-. ¿Y bien, mi señora? ¿Me lo vais a contar o debo escucharlo de labios de Maes por la mañana?

¿De que podía estar tan asustada? Maes nunca traicionaría su confianza, de eso estaba seguro, pero no confiaba en Riza.

-Se hablar vuestro idioma- dijo en un ingles titubeante-. Vuestro amigo o sabe y os lo dirá por la mañana si yo no lo hago antes.

Roy frunció el ceño.

-¿Y teníais que ocultármelo? ¿Era algo tan importante que teníais que mentirme?- Roy sintió que la furia lo invadid. Sabía que había algo mas, pero no podía imaginar que era. Apretó los dientes y la miro-. ¿Os vahéis dado cuenta de que os habéis reído de todos nosotros mientras intentábamos ayudaros? Mi gente se ha esforzado por daros la bienvenida y vos nos habléis mentido.

-No deseo estar aquí, mi señor. ¿No lo entendéis?- dijo en vos baja y suplicante.

-Habéis aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para hacérmelo saber, tanto a mi como a mi gente.

Se acerco un poco más a ella y la tomo por los hombros. Antes de que pudiera decirle que espera be que a la mañana siguiente se disculpara ante todos, ella hizo lo que Roy menos se habría esperado: se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y se hizo una bola, protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Roy parpadeó, atónito, y dio unos pasos atrás mientras ella gritaba:

-¡Por favor, mi señor! ¡No me golpeéis la cara! La cara no…- pidió encogiéndose aun más.

Roy ni siquiera le había levantado la mano a una mujer en toda su vida, así que el hecho de que Riza creyera que lo haría lo sorprendió enormemente. ¿Acaso Jean la había maltratado?

La toco en los hombros y ella se sobresalto, así que volvió a apartarse. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Riza dejara caer los brazos y lo mirara a la cara.

-Aunque estaría en mi derecho, no tengo intención ni deseo de pegaros.

Riza asintió con la cabeza.

-Simplemente quiero irme. Yo no pertenezco a esta lugar- dijo en vos baja. No era ningún desafió, sino una declaración. Roy se dio ¡cuenta de que Riza aun hablaba en ingles.

-No esta en mis manos, Riza. Los dos seguimos las ordenes del rey- camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Era el momento de preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber-. Si deseabais que este matrimonio terminara, ¿Por qué… me animasteis a consumarlo?

Los ojos de Riza se llenaron de confusión mientras parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Sabia que me deseabais, y yo quería que todo terminara pronto. Si tenia que entregarle mi cuerpo a otro hombre que no fuera Jean, quería que todo acabara lo mas rápidamente posible.

Roy sintió lastima. Lo mas triste de todo era que no le habría puesto una mano encima si ella no lo hubiera animado. Pero Riza había provocado lo que ella misma mas temía y odiaba: que otro hombre la poseyera.

-Otra cosa que nunca he hecho y que nunca haré es tomar a una mujer por la fueras. Si hubierais dicho una sola palabra, si os hubierais negado de cualquier manera, no os habría tomado aquella noche- le dijo- y no lo volveré a hacer.

Roy cerro la puerta tras de el, sin esperar a ver su reacción. Entonces el llanto de Riza lleno la habitación, atravesó la puerta y se le clavo en el corazón cono si fuera una daga.

------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Al principio, Roy no reconoció el sonido. Aun desorientado por el sueño, se incorporo sobre los codos y escuchó. Los gemidos se hacían cada ves mas fuertes que provenían de la habitación de Riza.

Camino hasta la puerta que separaba sus cuartos y la abrió ligeramente. Su mujer estaba en la cama, aun vestida, encogida y gimiendo de dolor. Roy se acercó a ella y le aparto el cabello de la cara. No le gusto lo que vio. Sus mejillas estaban perdiendo todo el color y tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Riza?- susurro- ¿estas bien?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro.

- Estoy enferma, mi señor. No estoy…- sus palabras se desvanecieron mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Roy le puso una mano en la frente. Gracias a Dios no tenía fiebre. Tardaría mucho tiempo en buscar al hermano Marco para que fuera a verla, así que decidió llamar a su madre. Regreso corriendo a su habitación, se puso una bata y salio hacia las habitaciones de su madre mientras se la abrochaba. La despertó rápidamente y enseguida estaba de vuelta con ella en las habitaciones de Riza.

Roy se quedo a un lado mientras su madre la examinaba. Descubrió que no era un hombre paciente. ¿Qué le ocurriría? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿O estaba…? Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. ¿Acaso las sospechas de su madre eran acertadas? Tras unos minutos, Trisha se puso a su lado.

-¿Esta…?- pregunto el. No podía pronunciar las palabras.

-Es una enfermedad de mujeres, Roy. Tiene dolores.

-¿Se lo he provocado yo? ¿se lo cause cuando…- se interrumpió al recordar con quien hablaba. No iba a hablar con su madre de las relaciones con su mujer.

Trisha francio el ceño y después sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú no se la has podido causar. Es su periodo. Riza dijo que tenia menstruaciones muy dolorosas. Le traerá una piedra caliente para aliviarle el dolor, y un poco de mi medicina para dormir- dijo y salio de la estancia.

Roy dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por un momento había pensado que al poseerla la hubiera dañado de alguna manera. Pero aquello contestaba a su pregunta: Riza no llevaba en su interior al hijo del rey.

Poco después su mujer estaba tumbada con una piedra caliente envuelta en tela sobre su estomago. Después de haber bebido el liquido que le había dado Trisha, se quedo echada sobre un costado, de cara a al chimenea. Ya que no había nada mas que pudiera hacer, Roy regreso a sus aposentos. Ella se sentiría mejor por la mañana. Pero cuando comenzaba a cerrar la puerta se dio cuanta de que Riza estaba temblando.

Sin saber muy bien por que, volvió a la cama de su mujer y se deslizó junto a ella, bajo las sabanas. Ella protesto débilmente con un quejido.

-Dejadme que me quede, Riza- le susurro- solo quiero abrasaros.

Ella aprecio aceptar su oferta y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Roy sintiera de que comenzaba a relajarse entre sus brazos y que su respiración se hacia mas lenta y profunda. Mientras el mismo comenzaba a ceder al sueño, se dio cuenta de que había visto otra faceta completamente de su mujer.

¿Qué le depararía la mañana?

------------------------------------------0------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap y ya saben mañana próxima actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

Unubium, Xris, Al shinomori, Walku-chan, Nairelena, The Hawk eye, Sherrice Adjani muchas gracias, hoy voy con un poco de prisa a si que mañana si les respondo a cada una, muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10:

Riza abrió los ojos y se estiro lentamente. El dolor de la noche anterior había desaparecido y, aunque la menstruación le duraría varios días, sabia que lo peor ya había pasto.

Se incorporo en la cama y se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba muy alto. ¡Era mas de medio día! Aparto las mantas y llamo a Shieska.

-¡Mi señora! ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy?- le pregunto su doncella alegremente-. Mi señor ordeno que no os molestaran hasta que estuvierais lista para levantaros- la muchacha la ayudo a levantarse y le cepillo el cabello, una ves que Riza estuvo sentada frente a su tocador-.Puedo pedir que os traigan una bandeja, si tenéis hambre.

Riza se dio cuanta de que no tenía que decir ni una sola palabra, ya que Shieska llevaba sola la conversación. Pero era una doncella eficiente, y pronto estuvo lavada, vestida y con el cabello trenzado y velado.

-Lady Trisha quiere que os encontréis con ella en la sala superior si os sentís bien. Sus doncellas están trabajando en un nuevo tapiz para el comedor y pensó que podríais ayudarlas.

-¿Dónde esta lord Roy?

-Mi señor esta ocupado con sus negocios. Si lo nesecitais, puedo enviar a alguien para buscarlo.

-No, prefiero no molestarlo.

Riza intento recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al final de la cena ya estaba sintiendo os síntomas de la menstruación. Las nauseas y el dolor de estomago habían aumentado, pero ella había logrado permanecer correctamente sentada en su silla mientras Roy terminaba de cenar.

Hughes había empeorado las cosas, acercándose a Roy y haciéndole saber a ella con una sola mirada que le contaría su secreto.¿Como habría reaccionado Roy si la verdad hubiera salido a la luz en el comedor? ¿No la habría golpeado al llegar a sus habitaciones, como ella habría esperado que lo hiciera.

Aquello era un enigma. Lo había insultado y rechazado y el simplemente se apartaba. Le había mentido a el, y a su gente, y, sin embargo, no la castigaba. ¿Qué clase de hombre era?

No era como su padre, que le aplicaba una firme disciplina, e incluso recurría al os golpes, cuando ella se revelaba. Tampoco era como Jean, cuya ira estallaba rápidamente y hacia que castigaran, exiliaran o encarcelaran a quien la había provocado.

Mientras se dirigía a la estancia donde la esperaba lady Trisha, Riza se dio cuenta de que Roy tenia su propia manera de castigarla: la pena que había visto en sus ojos cuando le dijo que se había equivocado al juzgarlo le había roto el alma.

Riza llego ala puerta de la habitación y el sirviente que allí estaba la abrió para ella. La sala era espaciosa y la luz del sol entraba en ella a raudales a través de las dos ventanas. Un grupo de mujeres trabajaban con bastidores en el telar. Trisha la llamo y le señalo un asiento vació.

Riza se sentó en silencio y observo el trabajo que estaban asiendo. La calidad del tapiz era excepcional, y cuando estuviera terminado seria un complemento perfecto para cualquier lugar donde lo colgaran. Sus habilidades con la aguja y el hilo eran pasables, así que no temió hacer el ridículo. Acepto el material que le tendían una de las mujeres y espeso a trabajar en la zona que había frente a ella, contemplando de ves en cuando el boceto completo.

En un determinado momento la charla entre las mujeres decayó un poco y Riza se fijo en una mujer que estaba en una de las esquinas con un bebe en brazos. Los suaves sonidos que acalla la criatura al mamar le llamo la atención y, durante unos segundos Riza noto como se le oprimía el pecho..

Ella se había negado a luchar, y aun le dolía pensar en lo que no había hecho por la bebe.

Trisha vio que miraba a la mujer y le dijo:

- Es lady Claire. Su hija se llama Alianor.

-¿Qué tiempo tiene el bebe?- pregunto antes de darse cuanta deque las palabras habían escapado de sus labios.

-Ya tiene casi seis meses, mi señora.

La misma edad que… Riza interrumpió sus pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza y se inclino hacia la zona del tapiz que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Cómo os encontráis hoy, lady Riza? Le pregunto la madre de Roy.

-Mucho mejor, mi señora. Os pido perdón por despertaros anoche.

-Por lo general, los hombres no saben como tratar estos asuntos de mujeres. Roy hizo la correcto acudiendo a mi en ves de al hermano Marco.

-Os agradezco mucho vuestra ayuda- dijo Riza. Realmente le estaba agradecida, y también a Roy por…la comodidad que le había ofrecido.

La mirada de Riza se poso una ves mas en la mujer y su bebe que, ya alimentado, dormitaba sobre el hombro de su madre. ¡Que sentiría al…? ¡No!, no debía permitirse pensar en ello.

-Conozco a muchas mujeres cuyas menstruaciones se han hecho menos dolorosas tras dar a luz- le dijo Trisha. Por su expresión, Riza supo que era un indirecta dirigida a ella más que un comentario general.

Era conciente de que su primera responsabilidad como esposa de Roy era darle un heredero, y sabía que eso era precisamente lo que esperaban todos. Una parte de ella deseaba echar por tierra esas falsas esperanzas, pero al recordar como la había tratado Roy, decidió callar. Pronto se darían cuanta de su error, cuando Jean la llamara de nuevo a su lado.

-Eso he oído, mi señora- respondió.

Durante las siguientes horas, las mujeres hablaron de sus maridos y de sus vidas, y la mayoría lo hacían en normando. Solo algunas hablaban en ingles y Trisha le traducía las palabras.

-Mi señora- dijo Riza en ingles-, ya le he dicho a lord Roy que puedo hablar vuestra lengua- las demás se sorprendieron, pero Trisha permaneció impasible-. No puedo hablarlo perfectamente y me cuesta entender algunas cosas, pero comprendo las palabras si me hablan despacio. Y preferiría hablar mi propia lengua, ya que todos la conocéis.

-Mi hijo siempre ha favorecido el ingles antes que el normando. Prefiere que hablemos ingles para ayudaros a que lo aprendáis.

Todas las mujeres miraron a Riza, esperando una objeción o asentimiento por su parte. Como no quería ceder ni tampoco hacer una escena, se levanto y le dijo a Trisha en normando, que necesitaba tomar el aire. Le hizo una seña a Shieska que salio detrás de ella.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto Roy a Maes mientras atravesaban el patio para observar a dos hombres que entrenaban con escudos.

-Observe su reacción cuando oyó unas palabras sobre ella.

-Pero, Maes, ¿Qué te hizo sospechar que podía no ser honesta? No la conoces- Roy le dio instrucciones a los hombres que estaban luchando y espero la respuesta de Maes.

- Ha sido educada en la corte del rey. El subterfugio y el engaño están en la naturaleza de esa gente.

-Duras palabras sobre mi mujer. ¿No debo confiar en ella?

-Antes debe demostrar que es digna de tu confianza, Roy.

-Yo solo quiero entenderla. En cada encuentro que tenemos veo una faceta diferente de ella, y no se cual es la verdadera- se paso la mano por el cabello-. Creo que hay bien en ella, pero que ha sido educada y recompensada por comportarse de cierta manera.

-Como todas las mujeres nobles y de la realeza- comento Maes-. Pero esta es tu esposa, y es mas inteligente que cualquier mujer que yo haya conocido. Hacernos creer que no nos entendía fue una estrategia brillante. Le permitió aprender mucho de nosotros sin necesidad de dejarnos ver nada de ella.

-Yo he aprendido algunas cosas de ella, y terminare aprendiéndolo todo. Con el tiempo, descubriré todos sus secretos.

Roy asintió con la cabeza al ver que los hombres habían terminado todos sus ejercicios y estos se marcharon para dejar paso a otros. Los siguientes parecían recién salidos del campo de batalla, porque tenían los ojos morados y varios cortes en la cara.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres descubrirlos, Roy? ¿Y ella también descubrirá los tuyos?

-¿Mis secretos? Yo no tengo secretos, Maes.

Observo a los dos hombres que se movían por el patio evitando golpearse mas que intentando hacerlo. Algo iba mal.

-¿Y la viuda Psiren? Aunque eres discreto y ni siquiera tu madre sabe de su existencia, algunos si lo saben. ¿Que pensara tu mujer de tu amante?

Las palabras de Maes lo sorprendieron, ya que Psiren no era su amante. La consideraba una amiga y una compañera. A veces compartían la cama, pero el no tenia ninguna amante. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Maes salto la valla y corrió hacia los dos hombres. Roy lo siguió para descubrir que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? ¿Cómo os habéis hecho esas heridas?- pregunto Roy señalándoles las caras.

-Yo se lo hice- contesto Maes.

Confundido, Roy miro a Maes en espera de una explicación. Los hombres palidecieron.

-¿Por que?- Roy se puso los puños en las caderas y espero. Algo serio debió de haber pasado para que Maes golpeara a aquellos hombres-. ¿Cuándo?

La gente comenzó a agruparse a su alrededor y Maes se preocupo.

-¿Podemos continuar esto dentro?

-Maes…confió en ti para que supervises a mis hombres cuando estoy fuera. Explícamelo ahora.

-Insultaron a lady Riza el día que te fuiste a al abadía.

-¿Qué dijeron?- Roy no quería ni pensar en los rumores e historias que circulaban por sus tierras.

-¡Mi señor!- exclamó uno de los hombres-. Simplemente estábamos hablando, no pretendíamos insultarla- agarro la túnica de Roy en actitud suplicante-. Por favor, mi señor…

Roy miro a Maes y se dio cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuese que hubieran dicho, Riza lo había oído y también cualquier persona que estuviera en el patio en ese momento. Era lo que la había hecho reaccionar y así Maes había conocido su secreto.

- Llama a Armstrong y dile que traiga dos fustas- le dijo a Maes, y luego se dirigió a uno de los soldados que había en el patio para ordenarle-: Atalos a la valla.

Pronto el patio se lleno de gente que había oído el altercado. Bien, así sabrían lo que les esperaba si insultaban a Riza. A pesar de su pasado y de su rechazo a quedarse con el, era su esposa y su señora. Insultarla a ella era como insultarlo a el.

Aunque solía tratar a ala gente sin crueldad, había veces en que debía usarse el castigo físico. Aunque lo odiaba, tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, le dio una fusta a Maes y otra a Armstrong, el capitán de los guardias del castillo.

-Quince azotes a cada uno por los insultos contra lady Riza- dijo en vos alta-. Dadle los diez primeros ahora.-ordeno.

La multitud susurraba y murmuraba, pero el permaneció impasible, con expresión pétrea y cruzado de brazos. Los hombres se retorcían contra la valla y gritaban de dolor con cada latigazo. Después de los diez azotes, Maes y Armstrong se detuvieron y lo miraron.

-Como marido de la mujer difamada y como señor de estas tierras, me corresponde dar los últimos cinco latigazos. Así todos sabrían que ella es mi esposa y que siempre protegeré su persona y honor.

Odiaba hacer aquello, pero sabía que decía la verdad. No podía permitir que es comportamiento se volviera a repetir. Si le perdían el respeto a ella, también se lo perderían a el, y solo su respuesta ante tal desafió conseguiría mantener el poder que tenia como su señor.

Roy tomo la fusta que le ofrecía Maes y, apartándose un poco, la hizo restallar un par de veces contra el suelo del patio. Cuando se dio la vuelta para completar el castigo, se sorprendió al ver a Riza allí, entre el y los dos hombres.

Había llegado al patio justo cuando Maes y Armstrong terminaban de contar diez latigazos y se había interpuesto allí sin que Roy la viera.

Cuando se encontró con la mirada de su esposo, vio en ella enfado, sorpresa y una enorme tristeza. Pero no había pena.

-Mi señor, os pido clemencia para estos hombres- dijo Riza en vos alta-. Estáis en vuestro derechote castigarlos si así lo deseáis, pero aun así os lo pido.

Roy la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el. Susurrando solo para que el pudiera oírla, Riza le dijo:

Solamente dijeron la verdad, mi señor. No dijeron nada más aparte de lo que vos ya habéis dicho o pensáis de mí.

-¿Queréis defenderlos? ¿Oísteis sus palabras?

-Si, las oí

-¿Y aun así pedís piedad para ellos?

Riza sabía que el castigo de Roy haría mas daño que bien y tenia que detenerlo antes de que aquello empeorara. Los hombres que estaban involucrados en aquella historia la odiarían a ella, no a el. Sus familiares y amigos también. Y, lo que era peor, sabia que Roy no la perdonaría por haberse visto obligado a castigarlos. Sabía que aquello le dolería. No quería hacerle daño.

Inclino la cabeza hacia el.

-Piedad, mi señor.

Roy se quedo inmóvil unos minutos y después rodeo a Riza, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres atados. Levanto la fusta y le propino un latigazo mas a cada uno antes de dejarla caer al suelo.

-Como pide mi señora…os concedo clemencia.

Ella lo miro mientras salía del patio, abriéndose camino entre la gente. Varias personas corrieron a ayudar a los hombres, que gemían de dolor con las espaldas sangrantes.

Pero nadie se dirigió a ella. No se acerco ni una sola persona para hablarle, y ni siquiera para mirarla, cuando comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Estaba completamente sola.

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Ya esta el chap, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que mañana si hay actualización

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero principalmente el merito de las actualizaciones diarias es de ustedes que me animan a hacerlo. Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y en algunas chap de mas adelante Roy comenzara entender porque Riza se comporta así, conocerá como era su vida antes de el, ciao, nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, pero lamentablemente la tengo en libro comprado, así que cada día transcribo el chap que voy a subir, pero de todas formas intentare mandártela, ciao

**Espiaplan:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y ya se ve que Roy es mas flexible con Riza que ella con el pero ella también se seta dando cuanta de que el no es malo, mas adelante se explicara el porqué del comportamiento de Riza, nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**.: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el chap, se que muchas odian en este momento a Jean pero… espero que este chap también te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, gracias por seguir fielmente la historia, como ves la mañana tarjo muchas cosas y no todas tan buenas, pero mas adelante se irán descubriendo algunos secretos y Roy descubrirá la forma de mantener a Riza preocupada de otras cosas mas útiles, ya sabes que nos leemos mañana, un beso, te quiere tu amiga.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11:

El comedor estaba muy silencioso, a pesar de que había mucha gente en el. Estaba la gente del castillo que solía comer con Roy, los criados y sus mujeres y la familia de Roy. El único que faltaba era este último.

Aunque nada le habría gustado más que retirarse a sus habitaciones, Riza se sentó en la silla de Roy y dio la orden de empezar a servir la comida. Falman le había dicho que Roy no se presentaría aquella noche a la cena y, por tanto, como señora del castillo, le correspondía supervisar la cena.

No quería ser la señora de aquel lugar. En realidad, lo único que deseaba era marcharse de allí, pero después de la defensa publica que Roy había hecho de ella aquel día, no le quedaba otra opción mas que sentarse en la mesa y representarlo.

Los criados llevaron humeantes ollas de un guiso y lo sirvieron en grandes cuencos de madera que había dispuestos en la mesa. El estomago de Riza que nunca se acentuaba durante los días de la menstruación, se revelo ante la vista y el olor del guiso de pescado que le habían puesto al frente. Sin embargo, consiente de que la gente la observaba, hundió la cuchara en el menjunje y se la llevo a la boca. Al ver la señal, todos comenzaron cenar. Fue lo último que Riza comió, aparte de algunos trozos de pan.

Aquella noche el comedor no era el lugar alegre que solía ser. De ves en cuando Riza se dio cuanta de que le dirigían miradas furtivas. Intento iniciar una conversación con los que se sentaban cerca de ella, pero sin resultado, porque comenzaban a hablar entre ellos sin incluirla es sus charlas.

Ser ignorada era algo nuevo para ella. Mientras recibía su educación, había sido la esperanza de su padre para conseguir una alianza con la familia real. Aunque el hijo de su padre tomaría el control de sus tierras, títulos y riquezas, ella mantenía a su familia en el centro de la vida social de la corte de Jean. Ella era la señora del corazón del rey y todo el que quería acceder a el recurría antes a ella. Pero en aquel castillo era una intrusa sin poder ni influencia.

Cuando le pareció que todos se habían saciado, le hizo una seña a Falman para que se acercara.

-¿Crees que lord Roy vendrá esta noche?- le pregunto.

Falman se ruborizó y busco con la mirada a alguien en la mesa. Sin necesidad de mirar, Riza supo a quien le estaba pidiendo consejo.

-No, mi señora- respondió en ingles-. Mi señor dejo claro que no aparecería en toda la cena.

-¿Y donde ha ido?- pregunto ella.

Falman comenzó a tartamudear e intento empezar una frase tres veces antes de decir:

-No sabría decírselo, mi señora.

Riza escucho la verdadera respuesta que escondían sus palabras: "Todos sabemos donde esta, pero no os lo revelaremos".

-Muy bien. Si todo el mundo a terminado, me retirare- se levanto, y todos los demás lo imitaron.

Le hizo una señal a Shieska con la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a sus habitaciones. Se detuvo frente a al puerta de Roy, pero no escucho nada que delatara su presencia. Entro en su habitación y recordó que Hughes tampoco había acudido a al cena. Sospechaba que estarían los dos juntos. La puerta se abrió y Riza espero que Shieska la ayudara a desvestirse, pero en lugar de eso hablo Trisha.

-No habéis comido.

Riza estaba muy cansada por todos los acontecimientos del día y por la menstruación y no deseaba tener un enfrentamiento con la madre de Roy.

-Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero es injustificada. He tenido suficiente- comenzó a recolectar los cepillos y los peines sobre el tocador.

-No habéis comido nada por la mañana ni durante el día. Le he dicho a Shieska que le pida al cocinero un caldo que os sentara mejor al estomago que la cena de esta noche.

Riza estaba sorprendida. Aquella mujer sabía lo que le ocurría y se había preocupado de su bienestar. Su propia madre había muerto al darla a luz, y las únicas atenciones de carácter personal que había recibido en la casa de su padre habían sido las estrictamente necesarias para prepararla para su futura posición real. Se giro para mirar a Trisha, pero no se le ocurrió que decirle.

Las envolvió un incomodo silencio hasta que escucharon los pasos y la vos de Shieska. Iba hablando con alguien mas mientras caminaba y, al asomarse al pasillo, Riza vio que ese alguien era el sirviente de Roy. Cuando el hombre se dio cuanta de que los estaba mirando, se hizo a un lado y le permitió a Shieska que entrara en la estancia.

Shieska hizo una reverencia a las dos mujeres y dejo la bandeja en la mesa. Trisha hizo que la doncella saliera y dijo:

-Comed antes de que se enfríe, Riza.

El estomago le protesto antes de que pudiera rechazar la comida y, ya que estaba hambrienta, se sentó y comenzó a tomar el caldo humeante. En el había trozos de zanahorias y de cebada, pero no era tan espeso como el guiso de pescado de la cena. La madre de Roy camino hasta la ventana y se quedo allí en silencio. Riza puso pequeños trozos de pan en el caldo, que pronto le lleno y asentó el estomago, y se lo termino rápidamente. Bebió una pequeña cantidad de agua y miro a Trisha, que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

-Tengo que hablar con vos de lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

-Lady Trisha, estoy cansada, no me siento bien y me gustaría retirarme. En realidad no me gustaría hablar de ello, pero si creéis que debemos hacerlo, ¿no podría ser por la mañana?

Riza camino hasta su cama y se sentó. Lo único que deseaba era meterse bajo las mantas y las pieles y permanecer allí días enteros. Se quito el velo que le cubría el cabello y espero la respuesta de la madre de Roy.

-El hecho de que esos hombres os insultaran fue culpa mía- dijo Trisha, sorprendiéndola. Sus miradas se encontraron y Riza vio la culpa reflejada en los ojos de la madre de Roy-. Cuando mi hijo anuncio que se casaría con vos, yo hable poco sabiamente y en presencia de otros. Si hubiera hablado con Roy en privado, nadie conocería vuestro pasado.

Riza, atónita, sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos y le hacían un nudo en la garganta. Nunca nadie se había disculpado por hablar a sus espaldas. Había oído toda clase de insultos, pero jamás habían admitido haberlos usado contra ella. T ahora aquella orgullosa mujer lo estaba haciendo. ¿Que podía decir?

-He hablado con Roy sobre ello y les he dejado claro a las mujeres que me sirven que estaba equivocada-continuo Trisha-. Si creéis que hay algo mas que pueda hacer para evitar mas daño, decídmelo.

-¿Qué ha dicho lord Roy?

-ha admitido mi debilidad por los rumores y me ha pedido que me disculpe ante vos- Trisha se acerco un poco mas- Estaba preocupado porque os culparais por lo que le hizo a aquellos hombres.

Confundida, Riza sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero Roy es el señor de todo esto y nadie puedo cuestionarlo. Puede castigar como mejor le parezca, no importa la persona o los motivos. Es… un hombre peculiar.

-Cierto. Es prudente y reflexivo y cuesta mucho hacerlo enfadar, pero eso no le impide hacer lo que considera necesario.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

Trisha dudo antes de respondes. ¿Que ocultaban todos?

-Supongo que estará en el tejado del castillo. Le gusta ver la puesta de sol desde allí.

De repente Riza ya no sintió el cansancio, se levanto y pasó junto a Trisha. Necesitaba encontrar a Roy y hablar con el, saber si lo que había hecho por su culpa lo había…herido. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al tejado, aunque no sabia que decir ni que quería escuchar de el. Al llegar arriba del todo empujo la pesada puerta y salio al exterior. Un guarda se acerco a ella y le pregunto por que estaba allí, mientras el viento le revolvía el cabello y el vestido.

-Busco a lord Roy.

El hombre señalo con la cabeza en dirección al muro oeste y Riza lo vio allí. Estaba de pie observando la rápida puesta de sol, con el cabello y la capa arremolinados por el viento. Ella se acerco hasta quedarse a su lado.

La oscuridad era cada ves mayor y la tarde se estaba volviendo fría. Riza tembló al darse cuenta de que había olvidado llevar algo de abrigo.

-Acercaos mas y compartid mi capa- dijo Roy, abriendo la capa para ella-. ¿Qué os trae aquí?

Riza se sintió envuelta por su calidez. Roy la situó delante de el, también frente a al puesta de sol, y la rodeo con sus brazos y la capa, apoyando después la barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué habéis azotado a esos hombres hoy? No había razón para…

-¿Defender vuestro honor? Sois mi esposa y debo hacerlo.

Riza se giro para mirarlo y el aflojo un poco el abraso, pero sin soltarla completamente.

-Pero vos sabéis la verdad. Sabéis que hablaron de lo que se dice de mi y que yo no quiero ser vuestra esposa.

Roy frunció el ceño y Riza se pregunto que estaría pensando. Le había dicho con total sinceridad que no quería estar allí ni permanecer casada con el, ya que consideraba que su matrimonio era una farsa temporal. Pero los cimientos de sus argumentos habían empezado a derrumbarse tras su intimidad física. Aun así, Riza estaba convencida de que Jean encontraría alguna forma de terminar con aquel matrimonio. Y se había sentido aliviada al tener la menstruación y saber que aquella intimidad no había tenido ningún resultado que pudiera dificultar aun más la anularon.

-¿Tan ogro soy que no podéis ser nada feliz siendo mi esposa?- lo dijo con un tono divertido, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la seriedad.

-Amo a Jean.

-Eso ya lo habéis dicho. Muchas veces.

-¿No me creéis? ¿Pensáis que Jean abandonará todo lo que hemos compartido?- pregunto. Una parte de ella deseaba que Roy le diera la respuesta que necesitaba oír.

- Creo que el primer amor siempre esta lleno de deseos y esperanzas que normalmente se evaporan al enfrentarse con a realidad. Y creo que vuestra oposición a nuestro matrimonio se basa en sentimientos adornados por vuestra creencia del amor que sentís por Jean. Y sugiero que esos sentimientos no son completamente fiables cuando tienen que ver con el rey.

Incapaz de enfrentarse a esa posibilidad, cambio de tema.

-Vuestra madre se ha disculpado conmigo.

-Ah. ¿Es eso lo que os ha impulsado a buscarme? ¿Tal ves mi madre lo ha empeorado todo con su buena disposición a mejorarlo?

Roy se quito la capa y la puso sobre los hombros de Riza. Ahora ella podía verlo cara a cara.

-No, mi señor. Sus palabras parecían sinceras.

-Y lo eran. Pero os pido que no la avergoncéis hablando mas de sto. Es una mujer orgullosa que ha reconocido sus errores. Si encontrarais en vuestro corazón la fuerza suficiente para abandonar este asunto, os pediría que lo hicierais.

La sinceridad de su petición la sobresalto. Apretó un poco más la capa contra su cuerpo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Quería contaros las razones que he tenido para intervenir hoy.

-Mi señora, no nesecito conocer vuestras razones. Vuestras acciones me dieron la oportunidad de mostrar clemencia. No es preciso saber nada más.

-¿Y mostrar clemencia es importante para vos, mi señor?

Riza quería saber por que Roy había hecho lo que ningún hombre haría. Su propio padre nunca había tenido piedad al imponer la disciplina. Una vez, ella fue testigo de cómo casi mato a un sirviente a golpes por arruinarle su túnica favorita.

El se rió ásperamente y sonrió.

-¿Acaso no es un deber cristiano mostrar clemencia con aquellos a los que se ha de cuidar? Los monjes de la abadía tuvieron mucho que ver en mi educación porque así lo quiso mi madre. Durante un tiempo, antes de que mis hermanos murieran, pensaron que me uniría a ellos, esa era mi intención. Su influencia fue muy distinta a la de mis otros mentores.

-¿Tenéis hermanos?- ella había crecido separada de su hermano y de su hermanastra.

-Y una hermana. Creo que fue su perdida lo que causo que mi madre se comporte como lo hace, ella solía ser muy dulce. Sus muertes la cambiaron- dijo suavemente.

Riza sintió una alarma en su interior. No quería saber aquello. No iba a estar en aquel lugar mucho más tiempo y no deseaba conocer mas cosas personales de aquel hombre. Se quito la capa y se la tendió

-Mi señor, voy a retirarme a mis habitaciones. Ha sido un día largo y cansado.

Sintió la urgencia y la nesecidad de escribir a Jean y empezó a elegir mentalmente las palabras que usaría. Solo había dado unos pasos cuando el la llamo.

-Antes de que os valláis, quería pediros algo.

Ella se giro para mirarlo.

-¿Mi señor?

-En realidad, tengo que haceros dos peticiones- se acerco a ella-. El hermano Marcoh no fue preparado en la abadía y por eso su conocimiento de latín no es tan amplio como podría ser.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo remplazáis?- pregunto ella.

-Sus habilidades curativas son muy útiles para mi gente y no quiero deshacerme de el. Se que sabéis leer y escribir latín, y me gustaría que trabajarais con el, ayudándole a traducir los manuscritos al ingles.

-Seguramente vuestro ayudante podrá hacer esa tarea, mi señor.

-Mi señora- Roy le tomo una mano entre las suyas-, el hermano Marcoh se esta haciendo viejo y el abad Grumman no puede enviarnos ahora un sustituto. Necesito a alguien que ayude a Marcoh, temporalmente, a leer los manuscritos que llegan desde la abadía. Seguramente alguien bien educada como vos podría hacerlo sin esfuerzo.

Negarse podría hacerla parecer mezquina y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que no quería que el lo creyera.

-Estaré encantada de intentarlo, mi señor. Mientras el no tenga problemas en trabajar con una mujer y no me censure.

Muchos religiosos relacionados con la corte de Jean la hacían sentirse incomoda. Uno de los prelados de Jean tenia la costumbre de hablarle duramente cuando el rey no estaba presente y censurarla. La insultaba en vos baja solo para que ella pudiera oírlo, pero lo hacia con tal énfasis que la hacia estremecerse.

-No- contesto Roy, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es un alma gentil que apreciara la ayuda que reciba.

La amabilidad en su vos la asusto de nuevo y sintió la nesecidad de huir. Asintió con la cabeza y se di la vuelta para marcharse.

-Lo buscare mañana por la mañana, mi señor- dijo mientras se alejaba d el.

-Aun queda la segunda petición, Riza.

-¿Mi señor?- se giro para mirarlo y espero.

-Tendréis que hablarle a mi gente en su lengua. Mientras estéis aquí, por supuesto.

Riza no le hizo ningún asentimiento con la cabeza ni de palabra; simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Mi señora?- volvió a llamarla.

-¿Otra petición, mi señor?- cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, impaciente-. Hablasteis solo de dos.

-Me gustaría que me llamarais solo por mi nombre cuando estamos solos- se había acercado a ella, tanto que Riza tenia que inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlos, pero Roy no lo hizo.

Su vos profunda se derramo sobre ella y sintió un calor en su interior. Realmente Roy era extremadamente atractivo. La respuesta de su cuerpo la alarmo; no quería sentirse atraída hacia aquel hombre. Quería irse de allí y no volverlo a ver.

Asintió con la cabeza y se alejo caminando hacia atrás. Cuando hubo suficiente distancia entre ellos, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap, como siempre les recuerdo que mañana habrá actualización y que agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y por supuesto a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra que te hay gustado el chap y te aseguro que se ira complicando mas, adema Roy buscara las formas de mantener a Riza ocupada, gracias por tu apoyo, nos leemos mañana.

**Xris:** Es verdad que Riza siente una gran culpa, pero de apoco ira aprendiendo a ser ella misma, ya que mas adelante se ira viendo como la educaron, y que es lo que quería su padre, mañana siguiente chap, nos leemos.

**Unubium:** Es una lastima que Riza la este pasando tan mal pero hay muchas cosas que debe aprender, pero de todas formas Roy tratara de hacerla sentir bien en su hogar, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Nairelena**: Si, Riza comenzara asentir culpa, pero no todo es como lo parece aun falta mucho por descubrir, nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Sherrise Adjani**: Estas perdonada, no te preocupes, mientras sigas leyendo la historia te lo perdono todo, me alegra que te siga gustando aunque luego se complicara un poco mas, por el momento solo están en la etapa de reconocimiento, luego vienen los problemas, nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Como podrás ver Riza esta empezando a confundirse y mas adelante se ira conformando sobre su situación, ya veras, gracias por seguir apoyándome y con respecto a la fuerza de la sangre el chap ya esta hecho pero lo subiré el viernes temprano así que cuanto contigo, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y, es verdad, a Psiren siempre le toca ser amante pero espero que en esta historia no quede tan mal como en otras, ya verán, recuerda que mañana hay actualización así que nos leemos, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: En primer lugar ¡MIL FELICITACIONES POR TU NUEVO TRABAJO!, de verdad amiga, me alegra mucho y espero que te valla fantástico, con ganas y realizado algo que a uno lo satisface el trabajo siempre resulta perfecto y te llena de satisfacciones, y no te preocupes, estoy segura de que en algún momento nos podremos encontrar para hablar, sabes que lo estaré esperando ansiosa.

Sobre la historia tienes razón, Riza si era virgen pero aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar, mas a delante, veras como todo encaja, un beso para ti y nuevamente mis felicitaciones y ls mejores deseos, tu amiga que te quiere mucho, vale black


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12:

Roy alcanzó las escaleras después de que Riza se hubo ido y se dirigió a su sala de trabajo, en la planta principal. Maes lo esperaba allí, pero el encuentro que había tenido con su esposa lo había retrasado. Abrió la puerta sin avisar y se encontró a su amigo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, roncando.

Tomo la jarra que Maes aun agarraba con una mano, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en el taburete más próximo. Aquel era un final extraño para un día extraño. Decidió no despertar a Maes, ya que no estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a las preguntas que su amigo podría hacerle estando solos. Y Roy sabia que Maes tenia mas preguntas ahora que cuando se había ido del patio, tras castigar a los dos hombres.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había confesado las palabras exactas que habían dicho contra Riza, podía imaginarse cuales habían sido. Muchas personas las habían dicho abiertamente, incluso a el, en la corte de Jean. La primera ves que había visto a Riza había pensado que su frió exterior cubría un corazón aun mas frió, pero después de ver sus esfuerzos durante los últimos días, ya no estaba tan seguro. Y su intervención aquel día demostraba que había en ella mas interés y preocupación de lo que el pensaba. No sabía quien era la persona por la que Riza se preocupaba, pero creía que su presencia en el tejado avía sido más esperanzadora que otra cosa.

¿Cómo se sentiría Riza cuando descubriera que el le había mentido?

No había querido mostrarse clemente con aquellos hombres. La furia que había sentido le pedía su sangre, casi sus vidas, por lo que le habían hecho a su mujer. Su autocontrol había desaparecido al saber que Riza había escuchado palabras odiosas de su gente.

Y la acusación que le había hecho, de que el pensaba lo mismo de ella que esos hombres, le había llegado al corazón. En ese momento supo que el castigo que había inflingido a aquellos hombres y la rabia que había sentido en realidad estaban dirigidos hacia el, por los gestos que había tenido con Riza.

Si, ella también lo había insultado en sus encuentros, e incluso lo había empujado a tener un mal comportamiento. Pero el era unos cuantos años mayor y tenia mas experiencia en asuntos de disciplina que ella, y debería haberse controlado mejor.

Aunque Riza aun no lo supiera, tenia, por primera vez en su vida, la posibilidad de crearse una nueva vida, lejos de los peligros, las falsedades y las intrigas de la corte. Una vida donde pudiera crecer y convertirse en la mujer que era capas de ser.

A Roy no se le olvidaba que ella no quería esa vida. Pero el hecho de que lo hubiera buscado aquella noche y sus débiles argumentos sobre su amor por Jean le decían que estaba empezando a cuestionarse las razones de su vida y sus decisiones.

No estaba seguro de cuando había decidido que ella se quedara o, al menos, tentarla para que deseara hacerlo, pero su petición para que trabajara con el hermano Marcoh había sido el primer paso para ello. Por sus observaciones y por lo que ella le había contado de su vida, a Riza solo le había enseñado que era un medio para que su padre consiguiera un fin. No que las mujeres podían elegir sus propios destinos e ignorar los deseos y consejos de sus padres o maridos.

Pero Roy conocía otros matrimonios y Sabih que las mujeres podían ganar mucho en sus uniones. Podían usar sus habilidades para conseguir que tanto sus vidas como las de sus maridos y sus familias fueran felices. Ese era le tipo de matrimonio que el quería, y ahora sabia que lo quería con Riza.

¡Maldito fuera su pasado!

Roy sabia que Jean nunca la volvería a llamar. Sabía que Jean se había desposado con otra mujer hacia pocos días y que Riza había perdido su lugar en la corte. Además su padre desde Normandia y su tío en Inglaterra apoyaban firmemente la decisión del monarca, y no había nadie que abogara por ella en su deseo de regresar a al corte. Riza no sabia nada de eso y, ya que la madre de Roy había aprendido la lección sobre las habladurías, nadie en Sillota le hablaría nunca a Riza de ello.

De repente a Roy se le ocurrió una idea y se rió al pensar en los desafíos y en las recompensas que se le presentaban. En cualquier caso, era una forma de hacer que la vida de su esposa fuera mejor. ¿Recompensaría el duro golpe que el causaría el abandono de Jean? Esperaba que si.

Roy se levanto, se acerco a Maes y lo sacudió para que se despertara. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, su amigo se llevo una mano al costado, buscando la espada que solía llevar, una reacción normal para un guerrero.

-Nesecito que elijas a tres hombres para hacer un viaje. Deben ser capases de moverse rápido y mantener la boca cerrada- dijo Roy.

Si a Maes le pareció extraña esa petición en mitad de la noche, no lo demostró. Entonces Roy tomo la jarra y sirvió otra copa de vino para cada uno. Sonrió y le hizo a su amigo una seña para que volviera a sentarse.

-Tengo un plan…

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya esta el chap, de verdad quiero pedirles disculpas por lo corto del chap, pero la verdad es que estoy con amigdalitis y me siento bastante mal, aparte de los malestares tengo fiebre y estar frente al pc me hace peor y solo el compromiso que tengo con ustedes me ha hecho actualizar por lo menos este pequeño chap, espero me entiendan y les prometo para mañana un chap mas largo como están acostumbradas.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a los que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero me perdones por lo corto de este, pero ya ves, hay veces que uno ni puede disponer de lo que ocurrirá, pero igual nos leemos mañana si Dios así lo quiere.

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, y tienes razón, de ahora en adelante muchas cosas cambiaran aunque también habrán algunos problemillas, nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**.: Es verdad que Riza es mas que un poco terca, pero aun falta mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana en un chap mas largo.

**Al Shinomori**: Mil bendiciones para ti amiga, estoy segura de que lo harás estupendo en tu primer día (o lo estas haciendo, depende), desde aquí, en cama, te deseo lo mejor, tu sabes que lo hago de corazón. Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y siento mucho mi afición por leer libros raros, como me lo dijiste una ves, que parase que nadie puede encontrar.

La verdad es que la historia no es tan estresante como alianza de papel,( por eso la escogí) pero mas adelante se irán desarrollando algunos pequeños conflictos y descubriendo secretos que causaran algunos líos, para ya veras, Sobre lo de la niña, mas adelante se sabrá la verdad del misterio, así que tendrás que esperar un poco mas querida detective, como siempre un abraso y un beso, tu amiga que te quiere vale black.

**Nairelena**: Tienes razón, Riza es experta en complicar las cosas pero supongo que hay que entenderla, aun no olvida completamente a Jean y ve a Roy como un castigo, pero ya veras que mas adelante va cambiando de opinión. Ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chao y gracias por el apoyo, además espero que no me odies por lo corto del chap, pero la verdad es que me siento bastante mal, así que mañana nos leemos en un chap mas largo, ciao

**Rinsita-chan**: Tienes razón, creo que eso también es una de las cosas que mas me a gustado a mi, cambiar un poco la imagen de Roy, espero que disculpes lo corto del chap y recuerda que mañana actualizo mis dos fics, ciao.

Espero me comprendan y perdonen, así que no olviden que mañana habrá actualización segura, se despide de ustedes una apenada y bastante enferma vale black.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13:

-¿Y esto es…?- pregunto ella, levantando y observando el pequeño frasco de vidrio verde.

- Para bajar la fiebre- contesto el hermano Marcoh-. Y para tratar el dolor de…- Riza miro al anciano y vio el brillo en sus ojos divertidos-…la cabeza- dijo el, y ambos rieron.

Una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido de Marcoh era que le encantaba salir con las cosas mas descabelladas. A ella no le resultaba ofensivo, y no se sorprendía cuando criticaba al describir a casi todos los que vivían en Silloth.

Excepto a Roy. De sus labios nunca salía una palabra desagradable sobre el señor de Sillota. Eso era lo segundo que había aprendido de el, que era completamente fiel a Dios y a lord Roy. Por eso, cuando Riza se unió a el para ayudarlo y aprender sus habilidades con las hiervas curativas, Marcoh accedió rápidamente a remediar su falta de conocimientos sobre el tema. Y, tal como le había dicho Roy, le ofreció su amabilidad, además de algunas buenas clases de ingles.

-¿No usabais la milenrama para tratar la fiebre?- pregunto Riza, consultando unas líneas que ella misma había escrito sobre ello.

- A veces algunas de las hierbas no están disponibles, así que guardo pequeñas cantidades de las dos.

Riza asintió y tomo el siguiente frasco. Levanto la tapa y olio su contenido cuidadosamente, tal como el herbolario le había enseñado. Observo las hojas secas e intento recordar que eran. ¿Correhuela? No estaba segura, así que le tendió el fresco al monje.

-Lengua de víbora. Para cicatrizar heridas y para las irritaciones de la piel.

Riza observo atentamente las hojas antes de cerrar el fresco y colocarlo en la estantería que había sobre la mesa de trabajo. Habían tardado casi dos semanas en organizar las hierbas, los brebajes y los ungüentos, y ya solo quedaba media docena. Por lo menos, el sustituto del hermano Marcoh se encontraría con un suministro de hierbas y medicamentos bien ordenado y con un inventario escrito de todo lo que había en la estancia. Aunque Riza estaba segura de que el nuevo herbolario sabría leer y escribir en latín, había hecho lo que Roy le había pedido, traduciéndolo todo al ingles mientras lo ordenaba.

Cuando un criado les llevo la comida al mediodía, ya habían catalogado y almacenado los últimos seis productos. Riza tenia los dedos manchados de tinta y el cabello amenazaba con salírsele de la transa que descansaba sobre su regazo mientras trabajaba. Se levanto de su asiento y estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza, haciendo girar los hombros para aliviar la tensión que se había asentado en ellos por agarrar la pluma con fuerza al escribir. Después, intentando no tocarse el vestido, tomo algo de jabón que el hermano Marcoh siempre tenia a mano y se lo restregó por los dedos.

-¿Os habéis manchado, mi señora?- Riza se sorprendió al oír la vos, enfrascada como estaba en sus intentos por limpiar la tinta. Levantó la vista y vio que Roy se acercaba.

-Eso me temo, mi señor. Esto no habría ocurrido nunca en casa de mi padre, ya que, en cuanto domine la escritura, no se me permitió seguir con ella, por miedo a que pasara precisamente esto- levanto las manos para que Roy las viera.

Roy la observo mientras ella se frotaba con jabón las uñas y las palmas de las manos y después las hundía en un recipiente que contenía agua templada para aclararlas. Finalmente se las seco con la toalla que usaban para tal fin.

Roy le tomo una de las manos y, girándola, le paso un pulgar por la palma y por los dedos, hasta llegar a ala muñeca. Riza sintió un cosquilleo que le subía por el brazo mientras el continuaba con el suave masaje. Se estremeció cuando Roy se inclino y le acaricio con los labios la cara interna de la muñeca. Incapaz de moverse, y tal ves también sin querer hacerlo, Riza se quedo inmóvil mientras el repetía lo mismo con la otra mano.

¿Se detendría? ¿En que otro lugar posaría sus labios?

Riza aun recordaba como era sentirlos sobre el cuello y sobre los pechos. Otro estremecimiento la recorrió al sentir los recuerdos calientes de sus besos y sus caricias aquella noche. Fue la tos del hermano Marcoh la que los saco de la entonación en la que se encontraban. Ella dio rápidamente un paso atrás, liberando finalmente sus manos.

-¿En que puedo ayudaros hoy, mi señor?- pregunto Marcoh.

-He venido a robaros a mi… a Riza. Siempre se ha quejado de que aquí no hay más que tormentas y lluvia y, ahora que el cielo esta despejado, me gustaría enseñarle mis tierras.

Sin saber muy bien por que, Riza sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la invitación.

-Mi señor, me temo que aun no hemos terminado nuestro trabajo.

-¿Hermano? ¿Vos que decís? ¿Podréis arreglaros sin lustra ayudante durante unas pocas horas si os prometo devolvérosla cuando terminéis vuestras oraciones de media tarde?- Roy le sonrió al monje y espero.

Riza sabia que Marcoh no le negaría nada a Roy, y la posibilidad de pasar casi tres horas con el comenzaba a tomar forma.

- Mi señora, si hace buen tiempo, yo debería ir al pueblo. Se que no queréis acompañarme en esa tarea, así que es el momento perfecto para cumplir la petición de lord Roy.

Roy frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del monje, pero no pidió ninguna explicación. Ahora Riza no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Puedo ir por mi capa, mi señor?- tal ves si pudiera salir de la estancia sola, podría distraerlo con alguna otra tarea. Pero al ver que Shieska aparecía con su capa en la mano, sabia que ya no había forma de evitar los deseos de Roy- Veo que os habéis ocupado de todos los detalles.

-Incluso de la comida. Y he dispuesto una montura para vos.

Roy tomo la capa de manos de Shieska y se la puso a Riza sobre los hombros. Después le tendió un brazo y ella poso la mano en el, permitiendo que la guiara fuera de la estancia hasta el patio, atravesando la planta baja del castillo. Un muchacho que trabajaba en los establos los esperaba con un caballo para ella y Riza, con ayuda de Roy, l monto.

Tomo las riendas, se coloco las faldas del vestido y espero a que Roy montara en su caballo, algo mas grande que el que le habían ofrecido a ella. Después lo siguió y juntos atravesaron las puertas de la fortaleza, dirigiéndose al sur mientras recorrían parte del pueblo.

Roy tenía razón: la lluvia había dado paso al sol, que calentaba las tierras y arrancaba brillantes y desconocidos colores a los muros del castillo y a todo lo que los rodeaba.

El camino que tomaron descendió por una colina y Riza se dio cuenta de que se dirigían al mar. Se concentro en el abrupto sendero y no fue hasta que alcanzaron la playa cuando miro hacia a tras y vio todo lo que habían descendido. ¡Casi se quedo sin respiración! Se encontraban a más de veinte metros bajo la fortaleza, por la parte que se encontraba frente al mar y a al que castigaban los vientos.

Miro un poco mas arriba y vio la parte mas alta del castillo, donde aquella noche había encontrado a Roy contemplando la puesta de sol. Al observar la construcción desde lejos, se maravilló de su diseño y estructura.

El padre de Jean le concedió permiso a mi padre hace quince años para cambiar la estructura de madera por otra de piedra, y el hombre encargado de su diseño prefirió aprovechar el afloramiento natural de las rocas y los acantilados como base del castillo- Roy se inclino hacia ella y señalo hacia el norte-. Desde el mar y, debido a su posición y color, no puede distinguirse de los acantilados.

-Así que los enemigos que se acerquen por mar no pueden saber que aquí hay una fortaleza. Es una hábil estrategia. ¿Las mareas llegan hasta aquella marca de los acantilados?- Riza señalo el lugar en el que el mar había alisado la superficie de las rocas.

-Así es. Y que las aguas llegan desde el oeste y desde el norte, la playa no puede ser un refugio para quienes pretendan lanzar un ataque.

Riza observo las olas romper contra la playa y entonces se dio cuenta de que no habían llevado escolta ni criados. ¿Estarían seguros en aquel lugar?

-¿Han atacado Silloth en el pasado?

-Muchas veces a lo largo de los siglos. Se encuentra en un lugar privilegiado de la costa y lo han codiciado los romanos, los britanos, los vikingos, los escoceses y los ingleses. A lo largo de la historia a pasado por manos diferentes, según quien ostentara el poder de las tierras.

Roy espolones suavemente a su caballo y Riza lo siguió hasta un saliente rocoso más cercano al agua. Allí desmontaron y el saco de sus alforjas un odre de vino y una bolsa donde habían dispuesto algo de comida. Después ato juntos a los caballos para evitar que escaparan y, tendiéndole una mano a Riza, la ayudo a sentarse en una de las rocas. La superficie estaba lisa y templada por los rayos el sol.

Riza se puso nerviosa cuando Roy se sentó junto a ella. Miro a su alrededor en busca de algún guardia y Roy se dio cuanta de lo que ocurría.

-¿De que tenéis miedo, mi señora?- le levanto la barbilla para que sus miradas se encontraran-. Es evidente que estáis nerviosa.

-¿Dónde están los guardias?- se humedeció los labios-. ¿Es seguro aquí?

-Hice que registraran la playa antes de traeros acá. Mis hombres están sobre el arrecife del sur y en las almenas del castillo. Nadie puede acercarse hasta aquí sin ser visto.

-¿Pueden vernos a nosotros?- Riza miro a su alrededor. Al estar sola con el se le ocurrían otras cosas, pero, desecho esos pensamientos.

-Si les doy la señal, mis hombres se acercaran. Si no, permanecerán en sus puestos. Mi señora, os aseguro que estamos solos.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella había temido. Había logrado evitar a Roy durante más de quince días. Aunque compartían la cena y se veían a lo largo del día, no habían estado a solas desde aquella noche en las almenas del castillo. Riza trago saliva y miro a Roy.

Sabia que el la deseaba. No podía ocultar completamente la mirada de deseo en sus ojos. Había pensado en besarla aquella noche en las almenas, igual que lo estaba pensando ahora. Y, sin tener ninguna persona alrededor de ellos, nadie podría intervenir. Lo peor de todo fue que Riza se descubrió a si misma deseando que la besara.

-¿Con que propósito me habéis traído aquí, mi señor?

-¿Mi señor? Pensé que habías comprendido la ultima petición que te hice.

- No habíamos estado solos desde aquella ves, mi señor…Roy.

-Eso esta mejor. Mi propósito es sencillo, Riza. Has estado trabajando mucho con Marcoh estas últimas semanas, y pensé que te gustaría pasar algo de tiempo fuera del castillo.

-Camino todos los días- empezó a decir.

-Del castillo a la capilla y de la capilla al castillo. Pero, que yo sepa, nunca vas mas allá del patio, ni siquiera al pueblo. No eres ninguna prisionera en Sillota. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Roy tomo la bolsa de la comida y saco de ella un trozo de queso. Lo partió y le ofreció una parte a Riza, que empezó a comerlo. El la observaba atentamente, como retándola a que le mintiera.

-No tengo nesecidad de ir al pueblo.

Riza deseaba que no la presionara sobre ese tema. A Roy no le gustaba oírla decir que quería marcharse. No le gustaba que hablara de la confianza que tenia en que Jean la sacaría de allí. Entonces, ¿Por qué la obligaba a contestar a tales preguntas? Cuando el empezó a preguntar algo, ella le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

-Mi señor. Roy. Te lo pido, no me lo preguntes si no quieres oír mis respuestas.

Riza vio que la mirada de Roy se posaba en su mano y, con horror, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo manchadas que tenia las manos. Se aparto rápidamente dejando que las amplias mangas de su vestido las cubrieran. Tantos años de adoctrinamiento la hacían sentirse avergonzada de su aspecto.

"Las manos de una dama deben ser blancas y suaves. Las manos sucias son propias de las campesinas. Su vestido debe estar limpio y, su cabello, siempre arreglazo y velado"

-¿Por qué escondes las manos?- Roy le tomo delicadamente las muñecas y le saco las manos de las mangas.

-La mujer que me enseñaba, por orden de mi padre, las buenas maneras, se horrorizaría al ver lo que he permitido que ocurriera. Si me presentara en casa de mi padre con este aspecto, me castigarían.

Roy le levanto las manos y espero a que ella las mirara.

-Las manos marcadas por el trabajo honrado no son ninguna vergüenza.

-Si que lo son, mi…Roy. La apariencia y el comportamiento son lo que distinguen a los nobles de los campesinos.

-Tal vez sea así en tu tierra, Riza, y en la corte del rey, pero no aquí en Silloth. Aquí, el trabajo que haces para el bien de todos importa más que el aspecto que tengas para llevarlo a cabo. Aquí, quien eres importa más que lo que llevas puesto.

Ella frunció el ceño. Su forma de pensar era tan peculiar…

¿Cómo podía Roy creer esas ideas? En la corte, ella…

-No comprendo la extrema importancia de tener las manos siempre limpias y tener siempre el cabello arreglado y adornado.

Roy se levanto y se dio la vuelta para mirar al océano. Ella también se puso de pie y se situó a su lado. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?

-Roy- dijo poniéndole una mano en el brazo-. Por favor, escúchame. No pretendía insultarte con mis palabras. Pero yo soy así.

-No, Riza, tu no eres así. Eres lo que ellos te han hecho creer que debes ser.

-Esta es la única forma que conozco, Roy. No es ninguna fachada. Soy yo.

La tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos intensamente.

-¿Y quieres volver a eso? ¿A un lugar en el que se te valora mas por tu aspecto que por tus aportaciones? ¿Con una gente que te ofrece disimulos y afectación en ves de sentimientos sinceros?

-Yo…- Riza quería gritar "si", pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Su lugar no estaba en Silloth. No quería vivir allí. Se liberó de las manos de Roy y se aparto.

-¿Acaso alguien de tu familia o esos que llamas tus amigos han respondido a tu petición de ayuda? ¿Han intercedido por ti ante Jean?- le pregunto, acercándose a ella-¿Pondrían en peligro su prestigio por hablar a tu favor? Por si no lo sabes, esos son los rasgos que distinguen a los verdaderos amigos.

Riza no podía contestarle, porque sus pensamiento y sentimientos se confundían en su interior. Al verse incapaz de hablar, hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se levanto las faldas hecho a correr.

----------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap y como lo prometido es deuda fue un chap largo, agradezco a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron su opinión y también a los que se preocuparon por mi salud, gracias y ya estoy mucho mejor:

**Unubium:** Veo que tus medidas si que son drásticas, pero quizás con ellos si fueran necesarias, gracias por el apoyo y recuerda que la próxima actualización es el lunes, ciao.

**Nairelena:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos y ya estoy mejor, la verdad es que Jean se porto muy mal pero Riza aun no lo sabe pero el plan de Roy lo sabrán mas adelante, aun falta un poco, ciao

**The Hawk eye**: El plan de Roy se sabrá en unos chap mas, lo que no se sabe es si resultara tal como el lo tiene previsto, así que solo queda esperar, nos leemos el lunes.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y la verdad es que ya me siento mejor, como ves el chap de hoy si es, mas largo. Me alegra que la historia te guste el problema es que yo la tengo en libro y la transcribo para subir los chap así que es un poco difícil pero vero que puedo hacer, nos leemos el lunes.

**Walku-chan**: La verdad es que ya me siento mejor, así que agradezco tu preocupación, hoy el chap es mas largo y espero te haya gustado, recuerda que la próxima actualización es el lunes así que espero contar contigo.

**Al Shinomori**: Gracias amiga por tu preocuparon, ya estoy mucho mejor, no tengo tanta fiebre pero aun me tiene en cama (lo odio), me alegra mucho que te haya do bien y estoy segura de que te ira mucho mejor, y entiendo que estés cansada, así que no hay de que preocuparse, sabes que te quiero mucho, un beso para ti y mil bendiciones, tu amiga vale black


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14:

A pesar de cómo sonaron sus palabras, no era ningún santo. Cuando el cabello de Riza brillaba a la luz del sol, cuando sus ojos ámbar relucían como joyas y sus labios se entreabrían, Roy la deseaba. Su cuerpo le recordaba constantemente el pecado terrenal de la lujuria en cuanto veía a su mujer…o la olía…o pensaba en ella. Incluso ahora la deseaba.

Silbó la señal y espero a que sus hombres regresaran y siguieran a Riza antes de quitarse las ropas y meterse en el agua fría. Normalmente, luchar contra la temperatura del agua y las corrientes del océano solía ser suficiente para calmar sus problemas y tensiones, pero dudaba que aquel día pudiera hacerlo.

Nado con firmes brazadas hasta alejarse de la costa y silbó de nuevo, permitió así que lo vieran los guardias del castillo y uno de los soldados que permanecía en la playa. No era tan tonto como para nadar solo en el océano embravecido cuando nadie podía verlo. Satisfecho al saber que ya estaba bajo vigilancia, continuo con su ritual.

Cuando al fin sintió que los brazos y las piernas le pesaban como piedras, volvió a la orilla y camino hasta las rocas donde había llevado a Riza. El guardia que estaba entre el arrecife y el agua volvió a su posición y Roy recogió sus ropas. Busco entre ellas la comida de las viandas, saco la carne asada, el queso y el pan y se lo comió todo. Espero a que el viento y el sol lo secaran, bebió un largo trago del odre de vino y se pregunto si habría sido demasiado duro con ella. 

Como el sospechaba y Marcoh le había confirmado, Riza era una persona inteligente que tenia un don con los idiomas y la gran habilidad de razonar y discutir tanto temas importantes como cuestiones mundanas. El monje estaba mas descansado y con mejor estado de animo desde que Riza había empezado a trabajar con el.

Roy se pregunto que pensaría su mujer si supiera que su padre la había educado del mismo modo y en los mismos asuntos que había sido educada la madre de Jean. Marcoh le había dicho más de una ves que los conocimientos de Riza y su astuto sentido de la política no tenía nada que envidiar al de la antigua reina. Desafortunadamente para el padre de Riza, el joven e inexperto corazón de su hija interfirió en sus planes y arruino su estrategia de reemplazar a la antigua reina con una nueva versión mas joven de la misma mujer.

Roy sabia que, si le daban tiempo, Riza terminaría encajando todas las piezas. Sabia que se daría cuenta de que no iba a regresar a al corte. Rezo para que ella aceptara sus dones y los usara para el bien de su gente. Y deseo que abriera su corazón al amor que deseaba compartir con ella.

Reconoció que, desde su primer encuentro, Riza lo había embelesado. Rabia, pena, admiración, exasperación, cariño, desafió y el deseo más apremiante eran solo algunas de las emociones que ella le provocaba. Roy no sabía por que tenía la habilidad de ver tanto en ella, especialmente los miedos que Riza no quería admitir y las nesecidades que nunca reconocía.

Era un don que Roy tenia desde la infancia; podía ver en el corazón de los demás. Le había servido entonces para reconciliar a sus hermanos, pero ahora le dificultaba su tarea como señor. Aplastar a alguien o castigarlo simplemente por que tenía derecho a hacerlo le resultaba imposible cuando podía discernir sus motivos e intenciones.

Esa habilidad le había permitido aceptar las declaraciones que Riza le había hecho sobre su amor por el rey y su insistencia en que no se quedaría allí. Roy sabia que su alma había sufrido profundas heridas que, por el momento, no le permitían aceptar lo que el le ofrecía.

Así que esperaría el momento oportuno y la empujaría a tomar las decisiones que solo ella podía tomar. Solo esperaba ser parte del futuro que ella eligiera cuando al fin su corazón sanara. 

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------- 

Su mujer reacciono como el había imaginado: se encerró en su cuarto a escribir sin descanso cartas a aquellas personas en la corte que podían interceder por ella ante el rey. Comió en sus habitaciones y no hablo con nadie de los que se acercaban a preguntar como estaba.

Todos en el castillo parecían estar afectados por los cambios de humor que se habían producido entre Roy y Riza y, sorprendentemente, todos intentaron, a su manera, hacerle menos penosa la vida en sus habitaciones. Incluido el.

Cuando Shieska menciono la constante preocupación de Riza por las manchas de tinta en sus manos, el hermano Marcoh le proporciono unos productos para quitarlas. Cuando Shieska le dijo a Trisha que era incapaz de arreglar correctamente el cabello de su señora, la madre de Roy le envió a su propia doncella para que la ayudara. Incluso Roy intento hacer algo que la animara: ordeno que fabricara una nueva túnica y un vestido para remplazar el que se había estropeado mientras ella trabajaba con Marcoh, así como un delantal resistente para que lo usara con el herbolario.

Para sorpresa de Roy, su mujer apareció en el comedor para cenar solo dos días después de haber buscado refugio en sus habitaciones. Se quedo de pie e inmóvil mientras se aproximaba, igual que todos en la estancia. Al conducirla a su asiento, Roy se maravillo de su aspecto. Estaba hermosísima. Le habían recogido el cabello de una forma muy elaborada, y después se lo habían velado y adornado con un aro de oro. El vestido que llevaba era el que el le había regalado, pero no así el collar de caras joyas que le adornaba el cuello.

Roy tuvo que contenerse para no reírse ante sus evidentes tácticas. Se abría sentido insultado al ver el collar de oro, rubíes y esmeraldas de no saber que Riza estaba intentando protegerse de sus avances. ¡Eso significaba que el estaba consiguiendo algo!

La cena se sirvió y Roy espero para ver como se comportaba su mujer. Una ves mas apareció la esposa educada que respondía a todas sus preguntas y compartía su comida, pero guardando las distancias. A mitad del plato principal se dio cuenta de que Riza estaba hablando en ingles. ¿Sabia ella que lo estaba haciendo? 

A lo largo de la cena observo que su mujer se tocaba el collar, aunque no creía que lo hiciera concientemente. Hacia que las joyas permanecieran en una determinada posición, y Roy se pregunto cual seria su significado. Finalmente termino la cena y el se levanto para acompañarla a sus habitaciones.

- Mi señor, con vuestro permiso, me gustaría visitar al hermano Marcoh antes de retirarme.

N o era lo usual, pero Roy no violada malo en ello.

-Si lo deseaos- le respondió-, os acompañare hasta allí. 

Ella asintió y coloco una mano sobre la suya. Roy la guió por los pasillos, pasando la cocina Y los almacenes que había cerca de la entrada del castillo. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de su destino, el se detuvo para preguntar:

-¿Tenéis la intención de decirle que no vais a volver a ayudarlo? 

Riza lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué pensáis eso; mi señor?

Estaba a punto de corregirla en su tratamiento, porque le encantaba escuchar como sonaba su nombre en los labios de su esposa, cuando pasaron a su lado dos sirvientas de la cocina.

-Porque vuestras manos os preocupan. Si trabajar con la pluma y con la tinta os mancha las manos, podemos encontrar otra manera de que lo ayudéis. 

-Mi señor, te confieso que al principio me molesto mucho ver mis dedos manchados, pero he pensado en vuestras palabras y he decidido seguir trabajando con Marcoh. Al menos hasta que llegue su sustituto d la abadía.

Roy sintió una punzada de culpa. No llegaría ningún sustituto, ya que el no lo había pedido.

- Además Marcoh me ha enviado un limpiador maravilloso que quita la mayor parte de la tinta- dijo, levantando las manos para que las viera. Aunque quedaban algunas sombras, la mayoría de las manchas había desaparecido-. Y el delantal que me habéis dado protegerá mi vestido. Os doy las gracias por el… y por el vestido.

Hizo ademán de entrar a la estancia del herbolario, pero el la retuvo y la obligo a mirarlo. Señalando con la cabeza el collar que llevaba, dijo:

-No puedo competir con los presentes que habéis recibido del rey, pero lo he hecho con la mejor de las intenciones. Riza levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y yo acepto vuestros regalos.

Roy no pudo resistirlo más. Sin tocar ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, unió sus bocas en un calido beso. Se acerco un poco, se separo de sus labios y después los volvió a tomar, saboreándolos despacio. Al ver que Riza no ofrecía resistencia le puso una mano en la nuca y la apretó contra el. Roy sintió que se aferraba a sus brazos y que se abría a el, así que la abraso fuertemente.

Inclinándose acalla atrás lo justo para mirarla, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. La beso una y otra ves hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Los besos de Roy estaban llenos del deseo que sentía por ella, de esperanzas y de sueños que se permitía tener cuando Riza estaba cerca.

Roy se apretó contra ella hasta que la espalda de Riza toco la puerta de Marcoh, y así le hizo sentir el deseo que sentía por ella. Lo único que tenia que hacer era decir que si y se uniría a ella.

De pronto Roy se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando seducirla contra una puerta en un pasillo. Dio unos pasos a tras y Riza lo siguió. Intento arreglarle el velo antes de que se cayera, pero la prenda cayo justo cuando la puerta se abría desde adentro, y ambos perdieron el equilibrio y entraron a la estancia dando un tras pie. 

-Mi señor. Mi señora. Entrad y sed bienvenidos- dijo el hermano Marcoh-. No os oí llamar a la puerta al principio, pero debéis saber que mi puerta siempre esta abierta para vosotros.

La mirada de Roy se cruzo con la de Riza y los dos se rieron de la situación. Ella se coloco el velo si ayuda y Roy supo que era el momento de retirarse, así que los saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y salio al pasillo.

-¿Mi señora?- espero a que ella se diera vuelta para mirarlo-. Mi puerta también esta siempre abierta para vos.

Riza se ruborizó al oírlo. Bien. Eso significaba que había entendido su invitación. Con otra inclinación de cabeza dirigida al monje, se fue.

Cada noche durante las dos semanas siguientes, Roy dejo entornada la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones. Incluso cuando a Riza le llego la menstruación y ella nesecito las medicinas de Trisha para dormir, la dejo abierta, deseando que buscara algo de consuelo en el. Pero no lo hizo.

Comían juntos y se veían durante el día, pero sus encuentros eran breves y educados. Ella nunca salía del castillo ni del patio, ni visitaba el pueblo. Siguió trabajando con Marcoh y pasaba más tiempo con Trisha y las demás mujeres trabajando en el tapiz.

Aunque Roy sabia que su madre había animado a Riza a que ejerciera sus derechos como señora de Silloth, Riza se mantenía al margen, sin involucrarse en los mantenimientos de la fortaleza ni del pueblo. Se acercaba la cosecha y eran Trisha y Fueri quienes supervisaban los preparativos para almacenar los cereales, el pescado y la carne para el invierno.

Roy seguía esperando a que sus hombres regresaran de Normandia. Esperaba que la información que le llevaran lo ayudara a romper ese punto muerto que tenia con Riza. Pero después de un mes sin tener noticias de ellos, su optimismo comenzó a desvanecerse.

El mar ya estaba demasiado frió y bravo para salir a nadar, y Maes se negó a pelear con el en el patio, así que no tenia ninguna manera de dar salida a la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior. Psiren había dejado claro que, estuviera o no casado, seguía sendo bienvenido en su cama, pero los sentimientos de Roy por la atractiva viuda habían cambiado desde su matrimonio. La mujer a la que deseaba dormía a solo unos metros de el cada noche, pero no hacia nada por acortar esa distancia.

Así que, cuando empezó a pensar que sus esfuerzos por conseguir que ella fuera parte de su vida eran inútiles, se rindió y busco la compañía de la viuda. Después de que Riza se retirara a sus aposentos, Maes y el se marcharon al pueblo.

---------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Fin del chap, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que mañana hay actualización.

Como siempre gracias a los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Unubium**: Gracias por el apoyo en cada chap y de verdad creo que tiene razón en eso de las medidas drásticas, lo tendré presente, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra de que te haya gustado el chap y es verdad de que Riza empieza a darse cuenta de lo que esta ganado al estar al lado de Roy, pero a un le falta aprender un par de cosas antes de sabe que va a hacer realmente, nos leemos mañana:

**Xris**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y , si, estoy completamente recuperada. La verdad es que Riza ya comienza a creer que Roy no es tan malo como pensaba al principio, pero aun le falta un poco para creer completamente en el, nos leemos mañana:

**Al Shinomori**: Me alegra mucha de que la historia te guste, y la verdad es que es un poco mas relajada aunque luego se complicara un poco pero no tanto( espero), gracias por tu buenos deseos y ya estoy bien, casi como nueva. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo diario, se que ahora se te hace mas difícil leer sin embargo lo haces y te das el tiempo para dejarme tu opinión, así que muchas gracias. Como siempre te deseo lo mejor, lo sabes amiga, un beso, ciao.

**Vickyta-chan**: Actualización de lunes a viernes, ese es mi compromiso. Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero contar contigo para los siguientes, la cosa ya comienza a mejorar, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos y la verdad es que ya me siento muchísimo mejor, casi como nueva y no te preocupes, dicen que mala hierba nunca muere así que… Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap y ya veras que pronto se van aclarando mucha cosas, nos leemos mañana.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15:

Riza se despertó sobresaltada en mitad de la noche. No podía ignorar los golpes en la puerta de Roy. Salio de la cama, se puso una bata y fue a la puerta que separaba sus habitaciones. Estaba abierta como había sido su costumbre desde que había hecho su invitación.

Al abrirla, las llamadas se oyeron con más fuerza.

Riza pronuncio su nombre y entro, pero no había nadie en la estancia. La cama de Roy estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha. ¿No se habría acostado todavía? Como seguían llamando a la puerta principal, la abrió y se encontró con la expresión sorprendida de Fueri y de otros tres hombres de Roy. Parecían haber hecho un largo y duro viaje y estaban claramente decepcionados por no encontrar alli a su señor.

-¿Esta lord Roy en su habitación, mi señora?- pregunto Fueri, echando rápidas miradas al interior-. Es importante que estos hombres hablen con el.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y después la miraron a ella. Le hicieron un reverencia y estaban a punto de marcharse cuando llego Trisha. Fueri le susurro algo y la mujer le respondió de la misma manera. Fueri le dedico una rápida mirada y después el y los hombres siguieron a Trisha por el pasillo.

Psiren. En el pueblo.

Apenas escucho las palabras, por que las habían pronunciado en vos muy baja para que ella no las oyera. ¿Quién era Psiren? ¿Dónde estaba Roy? ¿Tal ves en alguna otra parte del castillo? ¿Con Hughes?

Riza se reprendió a si misma por preocuparse tanto. Roy podía estar donde le pareciera y no era asunto suyo. Se había esforzado por mantener las distancias con todos los habitantes e Silloth, y comenzar a involucrarse seria un error.

-Lady Trisha, ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto finalmente.

-No, Riza. A estos hombres se les dijo que vinieran directamente a informar a Roy cuando regresaran, y eso era lo que pretendían hacer.

-¿No sabe nadie donde esta lord Roy?

-Estoy aquí- contesto el, desde detrás del pequeño grupo.

Riza pudo ver que se tensaba al reconocer a los hombres que lo esperaban. Observo que intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Algo iba muy mal.

-¿Mi señor? ¿Va todo bien?

El le mantuvo la murada durante un momento antes de indicar a su hombre que se fueran con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Siento haber interrumpido vuestro descanso, mi señora. Me ocupare de esto en el comedor- le susurro algo a su madre, que se alejo en dirección a sus habitaciones. Después se quedaron uno frente al otro en el pasillo vació.

Había algo en la vos de Roy, en su mirada y en su postura que a ella le parecía peligrosa. Y no había respondido a su pregunta.

-¿Va todo bien, Roy?

El asintió con la cabeza y, sin decir una sola palabra mas, se dio la vuelta y echo a andar por el pasillo.

Riza cerro la puerta de la habitación de Roy y regreso a su propia estancia. Dejo la bata aun lado de la cama y se tumbo. Después de aquel incidente, sabia que no dormiría en toda la noche. Se quedó tumbada, escuchando los sonidos de la noche y pensando en aquella extraña situación con Roy. Cuando la luz del amanecer comenzó a colarse por la ventana, seguía despierta y sintiéndose como un condenado a muerte a punto de enfrentarse a su destino.

-----------------------------------------0---------------------------

Roy siguió al pequeño grupo por el pasillo y entraron en la estancia que Fueri y el usaban para hablar de sus asuntos. Ignoro la mirada sorprendida de Fueri cuando le pidió que esperara fuera. Se sentó a al mesa y les indico a los hombre que también tomaran asiento. Por sus expresiones graves sabia que su plan para conseguir que Riza se quedara en Silloth no estaba funcionando bien.

-Mi señor, no lo habríamos molestado de no ser importante- comenzó uno de los hombres.

-Entonces, ¿no tuvisteis éxito?

El hombre miro alo otros y trago saliva.

-Si y no, mi señor.

-Ya basta. Os envié para que localizarais a algún pariente femenino de lady Riza y para que lo y trajerais aquí. ¿Lo habéis hecho o no? Estamos en mitad de la noche y no veo ninguna mujer con vosotros. Contadme el resto de la historia. Ahora- ordeno con la mandíbula apretada.

-Mi señor, descubrimos que lady Riza tiene una hermana mas joven que ella- dijo el hombre.

-¿Una hermana?

-Si, mi señor, y va a tomar pronto sus votos en un convento- continuo el soldado. Y humedeciéndose los labios añadió-: Y una hija.

Al principio Roy no lo comprendió. ¿Una hija? ¿Riza? ¡Santa Madre de Dios! Riza había dado a luz a una bastarda del rey.

-¿Una hija?- consiguió decir.

-De medio año de edad, mi señor- contesto-. Lady Riza abandono la corte unos seis meses antes de dar a luz, y lo que se dijo fue que el rey y ella habían tenido una… riña. Cuando el rey convoco a su corte en Woodstock para asistir a ala ceremonia en la que armaron caballero al príncipe Geoffrey, ordenaron a lady Riza que volviera y todos esperaban… bueno, mi señor, todos esperaban que todo se hubiera olvidado y que el rey se casara con ella.

Roy cerró los ojos al escuchar tales noticias. Así que Riza había dado a luz a al hija del rey y, después, había esperado su recompensa. Seguramente Jean la había hecho creer que conseguiría aquello para lo que la habían preparado toda su vida: una unión con el. Desafortunadamente para ella, la nesecidad que tenia el rey de las tierras y de las riquezas de la que ahora era la reina y su esposa, lo obligo a casar a Riza con un bárbaro del norte.

Si la hija de Riza estaba en otra parte, ¿podría ella ser feliz en Silloth? ¿Habría dispuesto algo Jean para la educación de la niña o habría amenazado a Riza si ella no acataba su plan? Roy se froto los ojos con las palmas de las manos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Hay algo mas?- pregunto a sus hombres.

-Tenemos dos cartas de la hermana de lady Riza. No sabia nada de vuestro matrimonio, mi señor- el hombre hurgó entre sus ropas y saco dos pergaminos. Roy dudo un poco antes de aceptarlos.

-¿Sabéis lo que contienen?

-No, mi señor. Ya estaban sellados tal y como veis cunado nos los estregaron.

-¿Le hablasteis de vuestra misión? ¿Sabe que os habéis enterado de la existencia de la niña?- miro las cartas. Una iba dirigida a el y, la otra, a Riza.

-No, mi señor. Fuimos discretos como ordenasteis. Supimos lo del bebe gracias a una sirvienta que trabajo un tiempo en el convento cuando lady Riza llego junto con su hermana. A la niña la están criando allí.

-¿Allí? ¿Y quien lo esta haciendo?

-El convento es de las Gilvertinas y tiene una comunidad laica, donde vive la niña con su niñera. Lady Dominique o, mejor dicho, la hermana Dominique supervisa su cuidado.

Eso tipo de arreglos tenían el sello real. Las Gilbertinas eran una orden inglesa y solo tenían dos conventos fuera de Inglaterra: uno en Irlanda y otro en Normandia. El de Caen lo habían abierto gracias al mecenazgo del rey.

Roy se dio cuneta de que los hombres estaban exhaustos. Se veía por su aspecto que se habían apresurado en llegar a Silloth para darle las noticias sin detenerse a descansar. Roy se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Después se volvió hacia los hombres.

-No habléis de esto con nadie. Ni con vuestras amantes ni con vuestras esposas. Si tenéis alguna pregunta sobre algo de lo que habéis oído o sabido mientras cumplíais mis ordenes, acudid a mi. No a Fueri ni a Maes. Solo a mi.- Espero a que todos asintieran y abrio la puerta. Su ayudante aun lo esperaba fuera.

-Fueri, nesecitan comida y bebida.

-Si, mi señor.

-Y dos días de descanso antes de volver a sus obligaciones.

-Si, mi señor- Fueri asintió y condujo a los hombres hacia la cocina.

Cuando se fueron Roy cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en la silla. Puso las cartas en la mesa y miro el sello. ¿La que iba dirigida a Riza contendría solo los saludos de su hermana o habría algo más? ¿Qué diría la suya? Una parte de el temía abrirla, porque cada ves que sabia algo nuevo sobre Riza, le creaba mas problemas.

Horas después, cuando en el castillo comenzaba de nuevo la actividad de la mañana, Roy aun permanecía sentado con las cartas frente a el. Si las destruía, Riza nunca sabría de su existencia. Ya que ninguna de las personas a alas que ella había escrito le había contestado, no había ninguna nesecidad de decirle que su hermana ya se había enterado de su matrimonio y que el sabia de la existencia de su hija.

Entonces el mismo le había pedido a Riza sinceridad entre ellos. Aunque ella no lo había cumplido totalmente, el no podía darle menos de lo que esperaba de ella. Ahora que conocía la razón que le impedía ser sincera con el, comprendía mas cosas. Y, a pesar del lazo que la unía a Jean, seguía deseando que se quedara con el…y fuera realmente su esposa. Rompió el sello de la carta que iba dirigida a el y la abrió.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

El hermano Marcoh le mando decir que iba a pasar la mañana en el pueblo, así que Riza no salio de sus habitaciones. Roy aun no había regresado a su cuarto y ella temía que aquellos hombres le hubieran dado malas noticias. Tal ves no tuvieran nada que ver con ella, pero los extraños acontecimientos de la noche la habían alterado.

Shieska le llevo una bandeja con comida, como le había pedido, pero se sintió incapaz de probar bocado. Acababa de decidir dar un paseo para calmar la ansiedad cuando Roy entro desde sus habitaciones. Ella se puso de pie al instante.

-Mi señora. Perdonad mi intrusión- dijo, atravesando la estancia-. Pensé que os encontraría con el hermano Marcoh, pero me han informando de que ha ido al pueblo.

¿Mi señora? Normalmente la llamaba por su nombre, porqué se sentía más cómodo. Y había algo diferente en sus ojos cuando la miro.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con vuestros hombres de anoche?- entrelazó los dedos e intento que no le temblaran las manos.

-En realidad, así es. Por favor, sentaos- le señalo el banco bajo la ventana y Riza se dejo caer en el-. Pensé que parte de vuestro rechazo a permanecer aquí se debía a que no conocíais a nadie- empezó a decir sin mirarla a los ojos-. Ya que no reveláis nada de vuestra familia ni de vuestra vida, envié a mis hombres a Normandia a buscar la verdad.

Riza sintió que la habitación se estrechaba a su alrededor. ¿Roy buscaba la verdad? Intento permanecer tranquila y respirar con normalidad. Se apretó aun más la manos, tragó saliva e intento decir:

-¿La verdad mi señor? ¿Y que encontraron los hombres en su búsqueda?

-No sabía que teníais una hermana?

-¿Una her… hermana? Si, tengo una hermana- tenia que concentrarse en la conversación, ya que no quería revelar mas de lo que Roy sabía-. Es más joven que yo, mi señor. Dominique.

-Creí que vuestra madre murió al daros a luz.

-Y así fue. Dominique y yo compartimos el mismo padre, pero tenemos madres diferentes- Riza se aliso el vestido sobre las rodillas- Probablemente habréis descubierto que entro al convento de Caen y que pretende tomar los votos. O tal vez lo haya hecho ya.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido, no había pensado en su hermana en varias semanas. Intento recordar cuanto tiempo tenia que estar como novicia, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-No, aun no ha tomado sus votos.

Sorprendida, Riza lo miro y se encontró con una expresión indescifrable.

-Os agradezco la noticia, ya que no la he visto en…- ¡No! No podía pensar en aquello-…durante varios meses.

Roy se acerco a ella y saco un pergamino de sus ropas.

-Pidió que os entregara esto.

¿Una carta de Dominique? ¿La había leído el? Vio el sello de cera y supo que no lo había hecho. Extendió una mano para tomar la carta, esperando que las monos no le temblaran.

-Yo tenía la esperanza que me recomendara alguna prima o amiga que pudiera venir a vivir aquí y haceros compañía. Pero en la carta que ella me ha escrito dice que no tenéis ningún familiar apropiado para ello.

Su benevolencia seguía sorprendiéndola. Sintió que las lágrimas le hacían un nudo en la garganta y que empezaban a aflorar a sus ojos.

El le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y Riza estuvo tentada en aceptar su caricia, pero permaneció inmóvil, intentando controlar las emociones que la invadían.

-Quiero que seas feliz aquí, Riza.

-Al traerme noticias sobre mi hermana me habéis hecho feliz.

-Entonces espero que el contenido de esa carta te de mas alegría- dejo caer la mano y dio un paso atrás-. Os daré algo de intimidad para que podáis leerla.

Vio como se acercaba a la puerta antes de llamarlo.

-¿Mi señor?- el se detuvo sin mirarla-. Roy. Por favor, acepta mi agradecimiento por esto y por todo lo que has hecho.

Roy asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada más. Ella hizo girar la carta entre sus manos, preguntándose si le llevarían buenas noticias. Finalmente, rompió el sello.

Mas de una hora después, Riza conocía toda la verdad, y cualquier trazo de felicidad que pudiera haber sentido al saber de su enrama y al conocer las buenas intenciones de Roy se destruyo l leer las palabras escritas en la carta.

-----------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que mañana es a actualización y como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto al os que me dejan cada día su opinión:

**Unubium:** Se que la situación parece un poco desesperante, pero ya veras que luego comienza a tomar otros matices, nos leemos mañana.

**Xris:** la verdad es que Riza esta terriblemente confundida, pero a medida que pase el tiempo ira pensando mejor las cosas, ya falta poco, así que cuanto contigo para el próximo chap.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Se que la actitud de Riza esta desesperando a muchos, pero ya verán que luego se da cuenta de que la vida con Roy no es tan mala, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y no te preocupes, se que tengo un compromiso con ustedes y la verdad es que no es ningún problema cumplirlo porqué ustedes se portan de maravillas ¿de que otra manera podría agradecerles si no es con responsabilidad?, sobre tu historia ya la leí y de verdad te felicito, espero que te haya llegado el review correspondiente y sabes que cuentas conmigo en forma incondicional, tu amiga que te quiere. Vale black.

**Rinsita-chan**: Gracias por el apoyo, y no te preocupes, solo faltan algunos chap mas de angustia y luego todo tomara mejor rumbo, nos leemos mañana.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16:

Riza se había vuelto irascible desde el día que le había dado la carta de su hermana. En ves de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, todo había ido a peor. El mal temperamento de su mujer hizo que Roy saliera del castillo, a pesar del mal tiempo. Para inspeccionar las murallas. Cualquier cosa con tal de estar lejos de ella.

No solo reprendía a su doncella, sino a cualquier sirviente que se cruzara en su camino. Y lo hacia en normando. Su madre se quejo. Fueri se quejo. Maes se quejaba constantemente. La única persona con quien seguía portándose civilizadamente era con el hermano Marcoh.

Roy nesecitaba una esposa. No podía continuar teniéndola solo de nombre pero sin ayudarlo a supervisar sus tierras y hacerse cargo de su gente. Había mucho que hacer y su mujer debía estar trabajando con el. Pero ella se mantenía al margen y con una actitud hostil.

Roy sabia que la causa era algo que había en la carta. Había intentado hablar con ella sobre ese tema, pero Riza se había negado. El único cambio que había apreciado en ella era que ya no pasaba tiempo escribiendo cartas a la gente que conocía en la corte de Jean.

¿Qué podría haberle dicho su hermana para provocar tal cambio? ¿Estaría preocupada porque el se enterara de que ella tenia una hija? Tal ves Roy debería decírselo el mismo y calmar un poco sus miedos…

El era un buen hombre y había intentado desde el principio que Riza se sintiera a gusto en Silloth, pero ya estaba cansado de no saber si ella se adaptaría o no. Y no podía continuar en esa situación.

Se quedo de pie frente a la puerta de Riza pensando que le iba a decir cuando oyó su vos desde el interior. Escucho durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que le estaba gritando a su doncella. Aunque Shieska hablaba en ingles, como se le había ordenado, Riza volvía a hablar en normando.

Riza rechazaba continuamente la posibilidad de formar parte de su casa y de su gente. Des ser su esposa. El enfado de Roy creció cuando oyó insultar su fortaleza, a su gente y su comportamiento, así como las ideas y costumbres provincianas de su madre. Cerró los puños con fuerza, sintió que la sangre le golpeaba en las sienes. Y cuando Riza dijo que sus habitaciones eran una pocilga, perdió el control.

Roy abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza tras el. Atravesó la habitación hasta quedarse frente a Riza, lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella diera un paso atrás.

¿Sabia lo que había hecho? ¿Tenia idea de que el ya no podía contener mas su enfado y su decepción?

-¿Una pocilga, mi señora? ¿Creéis que esto es una pocilga?- se acerco aun mas, disfrutando por un momento de la incertidumbre que vio en sus ojos. Ella estaba atrapada entre el y la ventana.-. Dejadme que os saque de vuestro error.

La levanto tomándola de las caderas y se la puso sobre el hombro. Riza grito cuando el la agarro de los muslos y salio de la estancia.

-¡Dejadme!- grito, intentando soltarse-. ¡Bajadme!

-No, mi señora. Es hora de que paguéis por vuestras palabras imprudentes y vuestro abominable comportamiento.

Roy no era ajeno a la reacción de los sirvientes y de todas las personas que dejaba atrás, pero no le importaba. Hasta que ella aprendería la lección que estaba a punto de enseñarle, no habría paz entre ellos. Y, lo que Roy consideraba mas importante, no habría matrimonio entre ellos. Riza se calmo un poco cuando el cruzó el patio del castillo, y estaba casi callada cuando llegaron a su destino.

Roy se detuvo frente a una porqueriza que había en medio del pueblo. Por si el olor no la hubiera alertado de sus intenciones, los gruñidos de los cerdos dejaron bien claro donde estaban.

Riza comenzó a patalear y a protestar de nuevo. Sin dejarle en el suelo, Roy la tomo en brazos y salto la valla de la pocilga. Busco un lugar algo más limpio que el resto y deposito allí a su mujer, en el barro.

.-Evidentemente, no sabíais lo que era una pocilga, mi señora. Tomad nota de que esta es una, y de lo que no lo es.

Se puso fuera de su alcance y, girándose comenzó a caminar, dejando a todos los que los habían seguido observando como Riza se debatía con su rabia y luchaba contra el barro pegajoso y contra su vestido, que la había hecho caer al suelo varias veces. Se le encogió el estomago cunado escucho una risa detrás de el. Tal ves exponerla a la vergüenza publica no fuera la mejor manera de manejar aquel asunto, pero ya había ignorado demasiadas veces su mal comportamiento desde que había legado a Silloth, y eso tenia que cambiar.

Podía haber usado su derecho de someterla por la fuerza, como había hecho con ella el padre de Riza, pero ese no era su estilo. Además, no quería sumisión, sino aceptaron y cooperación y, maldita fuera su bondad, quería que lo eligiera a el en ves de a Jean.

Según atravesaba el pueblo de vuelta al castillo oyó a Fueri ordenando a al multitud que volvieran a su tareas. En ese momento vio a Psiren y al chico junto a su casa, y la mirada de decepción que vio en los ojos de ella lo sorprendió. Roy se detuvo y habría hablado con ella si Psiren no hubiera fruncido el ceño y sacudido la cabeza.

Entonces Risa lo alcanzó y paso a su lado sin detenerse. De todas las reacciones que el había visto en el pasado y esperaba de ella ahora, no estaba preparado para la mirada de desgracia que había en sus ojos. Intento alcanzarla para ayudarla, pero ella lo evito y siguió andando hacia el castillo sin mirarlo.

Roy decidió que era hora de terminar con todo aquello. Conseguiría el apoyo de Grumman y escribiría a Jean para que los liberara de aquella unión, que solo había sido un fracaso. Nadie merecía tal infelicidad en un matrimonio. El no, y ciertamente, Riza tampoco.

-------------------------------------0------------------------------

Incapaz de enfrentarse a más humillaciones Riza no hablo ni miro a nadie de Silloth mientras volvía al castillo y a la intimidad de sus habitaciones.

Se quedo junto a la ventana contemplando el exterior mientras Shieska le preparaba un baño en silencio. Roy aun no había regresado y ella se preguntó si la mujer que había visto en el pueblo seria la causa. Riza sabia que había una especie de unión entre ellos, porque había presenciado el intercambio de miradas. ¿Seria Psiren, la mujer cuyo nombre se había pronunciado en susurros en el pasillo?

La mujer que seria con toda probabilidad, la querida de Roy.

No se había acercada a ella desde aquella noche hacia meses, y Riza puposo que estaría satisfaciendo sus placeres con aquella mujer. También haba visto a un chico junto a al mujer, y sospecho que era el bastardo de Roy.

Ahora sabia a donde iba todas aquellas noches en que su habitación había permanecido vacía. ¿Podría soportar aquella nueva humillación? Su madre la había causa y sufrido pero, ¿podría hacerlo ella? Después de leer la carta de Dominique, pensaba que no.

Shieska se acerco y comenzó a desatarle la túnica y el vestido. Riza se quedo de pie en silencio, dejándola hacer, y pronto estuvo sentada en la bañera, llena de agua humeante. La puerta se cerró y Riza quedo sola.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pena y que la desesperación la invadieran. Su padre la había manipulado y utilizado. Jean la había traicionado y abandonado. Y Roy, que había intentado hacerle ver la verdad, se había cansado de ella y la había humillado delante de su pueblo.

¿Qué más le quedaba a una mujer cuya vida era una completa vergüenza? ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer que había entregado su corazón por las promesas vacías de los hombres poderosos? ¿Qué le ocurriría ahora que incluso Roy, el hombre mas amable que había conocido, no la quería?

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que mañana hay actualización así que espero contar con ustedes.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Muchas gracias por segur la historia, realmente me han sorprendido tus palabras, jamás me imagine que tuviese como una especie de rutina con mis fic y honestamente, me siento alagada. Si quieres que sea sincera contigo, yo tenia pensado luego de terminar esta adaptación tomarme un receso, escribir me encanta, pero la verdad es que actualizar a diario a veces es un poco agotador y un compromiso muy grande con cada una de ustedes, supongo que hasta ayer en la noche pensé que seria lo mejor, pero tomando en cuenta tus palabras y tu petición, te prometo que al concluir esta historia subiré otra adaptación, por ahí tengo algunas opciones que tenia para mas adelante, así que por lo menos hasta que terminen mis vacaciones lo seguiré haciendo, pero cuando entre a la universidad nuevamente, dependerá un poco mas del horario de este año, pero ya lo veremos, nuevamente muchas gracias, de todo corazón. Vale Black.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, como ve la verdad ya esta saliendo a la luz poco a poco, dentro de unos cuantos chap Riza le ira contando algunas cosas a Roy que lo harán pensar bastante, además el tomara algunas medidas para cambiar el comportamiento de Riza. Lo de la niña, espera un poco, ya todo se aclarara.

Espero contar contigo mañana, suerte en el trabajo, felicitaciones por tu historia ya que esta bellísima, un beso gigante y mil bendiciones.

**Rinsita-chan**: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegro que te guste la historia y ya dentro de poco se irá sabiendo mas de la verdad de todo este enredo, que no es poco, ciao.

**Unubium**: Creo que lo que hizo Roy hoy es una medida drástica, si la solución fue buena lo sabrás mañana. Se que cada ves es mas difícil entender que pasa por la cabeza de ambos y por que actúan así, pero ya veras. También creo que la teoría de la relatividad seria increíblemente simple comparado con descifrar lo que sienten. Ciao.

**Sherise Adjani**: Te aseguro que no eres la única a la que le gustaría abrirle los ojos a ese par, pero te prometo que yo no tengo la culpa. Se que el asunto de la niña tiene intrigadas a muchas, pero ya veras, la bebe realmente existe, pero… lo sabrás todo en unos cuantos chap mas, así que solo tendrás que continuar la historia. Espero que puedas seguir soportándome, ciao.

**Nairelena**: Se que a veces están muy ocupadas, y no te preocupes, me alegra mucho saber que siguen interesada en la historia. Sobre el contenido de la carta, bueno, de eso sabrán un poquito mañana, así que cuento contigo, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los chap, y ya mañana se sabrá un poco del contenido de la carta aunque aun quedan algunas cosas pendientes, nos leemos luego.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que hayas podido leer, ya había extrañado tu comentario. Como ves la verdad ya esta saliendo a al luz pero aun falta mucho, mucho, ni siquiera te lo imaginas, así que nos leemos mañana.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17:

El agua caliente la calmo y la limpio, pero después de vestirse Riza sintió una inquietud que no pudo explicar.

Hacia un día soleado y le apetecía caminar pero no quería encontrarse con la gente de Silloth.

La playa. Podría caminar por la playa. Hacia más viento y más frió que la última ves que había estado allí con Roy, así que se llevo la capa. Ya que la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en la fortaleza estaba comiendo, salio sin encontrarse a ningún sirviente. El guardia dudo al verla acercarse, pero o la detuvo.

Riza camino junto a la muralla hasta alcanzar el camino que llevaba a la playa y lo bajo, decidida a pasear junto a la orilla, pero sin llegar a mojarse. Al llegar se giro y miro la fortaleza. La marea estaba alta, bloqueando el paso por la costa del norte, así que se dirigió hacia el sur.

Unos minutos después se encontró con los guardias que solían vigilar la zona. Cuando intento pasarlos sin hacer ningún comentario, silbaron y les hicieron señas a los guardias que estaban en las almenas.

El sistema de comunicación era fascinante. Cada tono de silbido significaba algo diferente, igual que los diferentes números de silbidos.

Riza los observo mientras mantenían esa conversación a larga distancia. Uno de los guardias le hizo señas para que continuara y otro comenzó a seguirla, aunque dejando algo de espacio. Riza estuvo a punto de rechazar su protección, pero se lo pensó mejor.

Disfrutando de la brisa marina, se quito el velo y la redecilla e la cabeza y dejo su cabello suelto, aun húmedo del baño, para que se secara al viento. Camino a paso vivo y pronto dejo a tras al guardia que se había quedado apostado en la playa.

Su vida estaba vacía. Sin destino, sin un camino que recorrer. Las palabras que su hermana le había escrito habían roto en mil pedazos todo lo que ella pensaba de su amor por Jean y del de el por ella. Ella, que se preciaba de ser inteligente, era una tonta por no darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

Podía echarle la culpa a las maquinaciones de su padre, ya que la había empujado y formado en una sola dirección sin pausa y sin dudarlo. Pero ella lo haba querido, y a Jean también. Y todo lo que implicaba ser su prometida: las joyas, el poder, la importancia…

Cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener sobre si era una acción noble o no había desaparecido hacia tiempo, según iban aumentando sus recompensas. Más sirviente, más vestidos, más atenciones. Lo más triste era lo defraudada que se sentía de si misma.

Riza vio una gran roca y se dirigid hacia ella. La superficie estaba suave y calida, así que se sentó para disfrutar de la brisa. Cerro los ojos e intento descubrir cuando había cometido el primer error.

Recordó que, cuando tenia unos ocho años, su padre le hablo por primera ves de sus planes para convertirla en una reina. Hasta entonces, todos sus tutores habían alabado su talento para la escritura, la lectura y los idiomas, pero desde entonces nada resulto suficiente y nunca se esforzaba bastante ante sus ojos.

Permanecía aislada en una propiedad de su padre al sur de Anjou, y todos sus movimientos fueron analizados y criticados hasta que alcanzó la perfección que perseguía su padre.

Su querida niñera fue despedida por ser demasiado blanda con ella y Berthilde apareció un día para supervisar su educación. Al principio, cualquiera rechazo por su parte era castigado con golpes, con dejarla sin comer o cualquiera otro método que asegurara su sumisión. Pero pasado un tiempo, su naturaleza se amoldo a lo que su padre le pedía, y los sueños de su progenitor pasaron a ser también los suyos.

A su padre no se le escapaba ni el menor detalle y se había asegurado de que, a pesar de conservar su virginidad, supiera como complacer a un hombre en la cama. El conde Hawkeye no dejo ni un cabo sin atar en su estrategia de regalar al príncipe y al futuro rey la mujer perfecta para que ocupara el trono junto a el.

Riza se preparo durante ocho años. Su padre le dejo bien claro que el fracaso no era una posibilidad y, cuando finalmente la llevaron a la corte para presentarla a Jean, era una mujer educada, refinada, hermosa, implacable y decida a tomar el lugar que le debían, a ella y a su padre, por su inquebrantable lealtad al rey Havoc.

Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba su error? ¿Cómo podía una niña haber detenido a Ranuf Hawkeye en la consecución de sus deseos? ¿Cómo se le decía que no era lo que ella deseaba?

Riza se volvió a recoger el cabello en la redecilla y miro hacia la playa, donde aun estaba el guardia. Inclinándose, se tumbo en la roca e intento pensar en sus errores.

Su padre se encargo de que Jean viera todos sus talentos y, mientras varios nobles se disputaban su mano, Jean y el negociaban la posesión del príncipe sobre ella.

Y consiguió una prometida. Jean estuvo obsesionado con ella durante meses y meses y se la llevaba a cualquier sitio del continente donde tuviera que viajar. Era posesivo y se negaba a compartir su atención con cualquier otro.

Si tenia que ser honesta consigo misma, debería decir que aquella parte le había gustado, ya que sentía que en ese momento Jean era solo suyo, de nadie mas. Entonces sabia que tenia toda su atención y su amor.

¿O tal ves no? ¿Fue ese su error, creer que lo que Jean le daba era amor? ¿Pensar que no pertenecía a nadie que no fuere ella?

No, pensó mientras empezaba a dormirse. Su error había sido desear mas según le iban dando todo lo que anhelaba. La necesidad de sentir el cariño y la atención de Jean creció cada ves mas y mas y, con ella, lo celos. Se sintió abrumada por la creciente tensión de la corte, y fue en ese momento que traspaso la frontera.

No podía imaginar que Jean no haría lo necesario para remediar su error y que la niña fuera legitima. Ella pensaba que, el cumpliría con lo que le había prometido a cambio de su perdón.

Pero ahora lo había perdido todo: su posición, su poder y, lo que era peor, no había luchado por la bebe, todo por un hombre que la había traicionado. Había acatado las órdenes pensando que una vez casada podría interceder por ella, pero en ves de eso, Jean la había abandonado. A pesar de ser tan inteligente, era una estupida.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de que la calidez del sol la sumiera en un profundo sopor.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------

-¿Qué ha ido donde?- pregunto Roy. Maes le había dicho que Riza había salido de la fortaleza-. ¿A nadie se le ocurrió detenerla?

-La están siguiendo, Roy. Esta a salvo.

-Si esta en mis tierras, será mejor que este a salvo- camino hacia su caballo-. ¿Qué dirección ha tomado?

-Roy, ha estado a la vista de los guardias todo el tiempo. Cálmate.

-Maldita sea, Maes. He preguntado que dirección ha tomado.

-Se ha ido hacia el sur. Camino hacia la orilla y luego hacia el sur.

Roy monto en su caballo y salio disparado al galope. Riza no había abandonado la fortaleza ella sola desde que había llegado a Silloth. ¿Por qué lo hacia ahora? ¿Con que propósito y hacia donde iba?

Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en cubrir la distancia que ella había caminado, pero pronto diviso a uno de sus soldados y, cuando lo paso, el hombre le señalo unas grandes rocas de la playa.

Riza no se movía. ¿Estaría enferma? Al llegar al lugar bajo de su caballo y se acerco a ella. Parecía dormida. Su respiración era suave y constante. La observo durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado joven como para haber vivido tantas cosas, las buenas y las malas. Unas nubes cubrieron el sol y Riza tembló al sentir que la calidez del sol disminuía. Roy sabía que tenía que despertarla.

-Riza- le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro-. ¿Estas bien?

Ella abrió los ojos y, después de parpadear, fijo en el su mirada.

-Estoy bien… Roy- dijo mientras el la ayudaba asentarse-. No penes estar tan cansada cuando me senté aquí.

El asintió y dejo caer la mano. Seguramente ella no querría que la tocara ahora. No después de lo que había hecho para humillarla.

-¿Hasta donde se extienden tus tierras?- pregunto ella mirando hacia el sur.

-A unos dos días caminando hacia el sur. Silloth y las tierras unidas a el son mi propiedad mas grande- Roy la miro, y vio que su expresión era indescifrable-. ¿Estas intentando salir de mis tierras?

-¿Y donde iría?- pregunto en vos baja.

Roy no estaba seguro de si ella quería una respuesta o no, pero decidió que aquel momento era bueno para comentar su decisión con ella.

-Podrías ir al convento donde vive tu hermana. Podrías ir a alguna de tus propiedades. Incluso podrías ir a la propiedad de mi madre, cuando ella se marche a vivir allí.

-Entonces- suspiro-, ¿me estas echando?

-¿No es eso lo que siempre me has estado pidiendo que hiciera?- ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero su mirada estaba vacía-. Le diré al abad Grumman que haga una petición al obispo para la anulación del matrimonio. Hasta que nos la concedan, podrás elegir donde quieres vivir- Roy sentía que el corazón le pesaba mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que cambiarían sus vidas-. También buscare el apoyo del rey en este asunto.

-¿Lo harás?

-Estoy seguro de que, después de leer las cartas que le has estado escribiendo, terminar con nuestra unión y te llevara de nuevo a su… lado- las palabras le quemaban la garganta y sintió que se le encogía el estomago.

-¿Sabias lo de mis cartas?- el asintió y Riza le toco una mano- No merecías esto, Roy. Una esposa que no es una esposa. Un rey que no mantiene su palabra con un vasallo tan leal como tu- volvió a suspirar y aparto la mirada-. Iré donde quieras que valla. Al menos puedes tener un poco de felicidad con tu querida si me voy de la fortaleza. Puedo estar lista para irme por la mañana.

Roy no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Querida?

-Aquella mujer, Psiren. ¿No es ella tu querida y el niño, tu hijo?

El la tomo por lo hombros, girándola para que lo mirara.

-Riza, independientemente de lo que Psiren haya sido para mí en el pasado, no ha compartido mi cama desde que tu y yo nos casamos. Solo es una amiga. Y el chico no es mi hijo. Psiren es viuda y se ocupa del cuidado de su sobrino- Riza frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso no lo creía?-. No voy esparciendo hijos en otras mujeres que no sean mi esposa. Yo no tengo bastardos, al contrario que… - se detuvo justo antes de reconocer que sabia de la existencia de la hija de Riza.

-¿Al contrario que Jean? Ha engendrado al menos a diez hijos en diez mujeres, además del que espera con la reina- lo miro-. Tal ves ya lo sabias. Creo que yo era la única en todo el reino que lo desconocía.

Roy pensó en el encuentro que habían tenido justo antes de la boda. Entonces ella creía ciegamente en Jean, y ahora sabía la verdad.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Te lo ha dicho mi madre?

-¡No!- exclamo-. No le eches a tu madre la culpa de esto. Lo he sabido gracias a al carta de mi hermana. Eso y muchas cosas más.

-¿Y sigues queriendo regresar con el rey sabiéndolo?

-El rey no me quiere, Roy. Se ha deshecho de mi- dijo con vos hueca, pero Roy pudo sentir su dolor- Mi corazón fue uno entre todos los que uso. Me utilizó y, cuando mi padre creía tener todo a su favor, le ofreció también a mi hermana.

-¿A tu hermana?- Roy sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no lo sabía.

-Si. Como ella no estaba tan bien formada como yo, no pudo tener el honor de ser la esposa del rey, así que mi padre decidió que seria su amante- Roy se sobresalto al oír sus palabras-. Pero luego se escapo y rogó al obispo que la admitiera en el convento. Así fue como termino allí.

-Riza… - empezó a decir, pero sin saber como continuar.

-¿Has oído hablar de la mujer a la que Jean llamaba su "adorable rosa inglesa"?- el asintió. Todo el mundo en Inglaterra había oído hablar de la aventura que el rey tenia con Rosamunde Clifford- Yo no lo sabia. A mi solía llamarme su "adorable lirio de Alencon"

Riza se aparto de el y camino unos pasos. Roy buco en su corazón algo que decir, algo que aliviara la terrible traición que Riza había sufrido. Pero no pudo encontrar nada que no sonara artificial o falso.

-Intentaste avisarme, pero no estaba preparada para escuchar. El día de nuestra boda ya era demasiado tarde, pero no podía creerte. Aun estaba viviendo los deseos de mi padre.

-¿No ha sido poco amable tu hermana en revelarte todas esa cosas cuando no puede hacerte ningún bien saberlas?

-Dominique no es una persona cruel. Roy. Pensó que me estaba dando buenas razones para disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio. Ella no sabía que yo no había elegido esto. Pensó que, de alguna manera, había conseguido escapar de los planes de nuestro padre y quería hacerme saber que he tomado la decisión acertada- las lagrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas-. No sabía que tu tampoco me quieres.

-Riza, si que te quiero.

-Oh, si, de esa manera. Se que deseas llevarme a al cama.

-No.- Dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Bueno, si, de esa manera también. Pero te he querido como mi esposa desde que nos conocimos en esa pequeña estancia de Woodstock.

-Pero yo te insulte y te rechacé. ¿Por que ibas a considerarme tu esposa?- se enjugo las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Porque nesecito mas una esposa que una compañera de cama. Nesecito una esposa que supervise mis tierras y a mi pueblo. Nesecito una esposa con la que pueda hablar de muchos temas y que pueda pensar y hablar por si misma.

-Ves mas en mi de lo que realmente hay, Roy- el le tomo una mano, se la llevo a los labios y le beso la palma-. No puedo prometerte que mi pasado valla a desaparecer, ni que pueda cumplir todas las expectativas que tengas en una esposa.

-Riza, puedes elegir- dijo, y ella se sorprendió al escucharlo- No te obligare a quedarte. Pero mi oferta de enviarte con tu hermana sigue en pie- desvió la mirada antes de decir el resto, ya que le resultaba doloroso admitir la verdad-. Se que no me amas como amas a Jean, pero seré un buen marido si te quedas.

Sabia que si ella accedía en ese momento a quedarse, seria por los terribles secretos que había compartido con el y por cierto sentido de obligación. Y Roy no quería eso. Riza empezó a contestarle, pero el le puso un dedo en los labios para detenerla.

-Si te quedas, será tu elección. Ya no puedo seguir teniendo una esposa que no es mi esposa. Si te quedas, tu vida no será como la que tenías en Alencon o en la corte. Supervisar Silloth y mis otras propiedades implica una gran cantidad de trabajo, e incluso mi mujer hará su parte. Mi madre va envejeciendo y no puede hacer las cosas como las hacia en su juventud. La señora de Silloth tendrá muchas responsabilidades. Tomate algún tiempo para decidirte. Ven a mi cundo lo hayas hecho.

Ella asintió. Roy subió a su caballo, le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a subir detrás de el. Riza se apretó contra su espalda, le paso las manos por la cintura y Roy espolones ligeramente el caballo para iniciar la marcha. Si a alguien en le pueblo le pareció extraño ver aparecer juntos a Roy y a Riza después de un día tan turbulento, nadie hizo ningún comentario. Y, al atravesar las puertas de la fortaleza, Roy rezó para ser la elección de Riza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y recuerden que mañana es la ultima actualización de la semana. Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris:** Espero que el chap te haya gustado y ya ves que las cosas se van aclarando, y al final lo que hizo Roy sirvió para que ella le contara parte de la verdad, como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: Como siempre amiga, muchas gracias. Por lo menos ya sabes mas o menos lo que decía la carta, por eso Riza reacciono así, no es para menos saber que la persona que amas te obligan a casarte con otro y luego el va y se casa con otra, pero bueno, también es verdad que Roy tiene que ser bastante tonto para no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad, pero creo que esta demasiado convencido de lo que el resto decía de Riza, como para creer que exista otra posibilidad, gracias por tu apoyo, suerte en el trabajo y un beso gigante.

**Unubium**: Es verdad, Roy se paso, pero te aseguro que dará mejores resultados de lo que el mismo esperaba, gracias a Dios que no nacimos en esa época. Nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Se que el chap resulto traumante para muchas, jamás se esperaron una reacción así por como se había mostrado Roy en toda la historia, pero ahora ves que no dio tan mal resultado porque por lo menos Riza le dijo lo que ocurría, espero que este chap te haya gustado mas que el de ayer, ciao.

**Nairelena**: Es verdad que Riza se lo gano a pulso, quizás fue un poco extremo pero ella fue la única culpable de hartar a Roy, pero ya ves que al final no todo resulto tan mal, gracias por el apoyo, ciao

**Rinsita-chan**: Como ves tu imaginación no estaba tan errada, Riza ya se entero por medio de la carta que Jean se había casado y de que tampoco se había portado muy bien con ella, así que era lógico que reaccionara tan mal, ahora solo queda esperar al chap de mañana, ciao.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Se que no odias a Riza, pero de verdad la situación se esta poniendo desesperante (tengo una tendencia a que me gusten las historia que desgastan los nervios, perdóname), pero ya veras que dentro de poco todo mejora, pero no se si será para mejor así que… nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Gracias por tu apoyo diario, ni siquiera te imaginas como me suben el animo, como ves lo que hizo Roy trajo algo positivó por lo menos, Riza confió un poco en el, ahora solo queda esperar hasta mañana, ciao.

**AnneNoir**: No tienes nada que agradecer, por el contrario, muchas gracia a ti por darte el tiempo de leer esta adaptación y de dejarme tu opinión, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, mañana es la siguiente actualización, ciao.

P.D.: Tu historia es excelente.

**Kamy-chan**: Gracias por todos los reviews, y espero que el reto de la historia te siga gustando, aunque se que en algunas partes no estarán tan seguras, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18:

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de actuar como un tonto enamorado y a decirle lo que todos los demás en la fortaleza ya saben?

Se encontraban en los jardines de la fortaleza. Riza también estaba allí, trabajado con el hermano Marcoh, recogiendo hierbas. Roy tomo a su amigo de la túnica y lo arrostro lejos para que no pudieran oír sus voces.

-¡Maldito seas, Maes! ¿Es que no te importa mi intimidad?- tiro a Hugues al suelo.

Maes se levanto, se sacudió el polvo y se rió.

-Es tu esposa. Simplemente, llévatela a la cama.

-Tal y como tratas a las mujeres, no me extraña que aun no te hayas casado.

-Mi forma de tratar a las mujeres hace que muchas estén deseando meterse en mi cama. Cuando llegue el momento, me casare con una mujer sumisa y obediente, no con una obstinada como has hecho tú.

-No me sorprendería si te encontraras con tantos retos en tu matrimonio como yo- dijo Roy riéndose-. Y dime, ¿has venido solo a atorménteme o me traes otras noticias?

-Armstrong se ha ofrecido a guiar tu escolta a Abbeytown. Dice que todo esta listo para que partas mañana.

Roy aun no le había dicho a Riza que iba a acompañarlo a la abadía por la mañana. Aunque había insistido en que la elección de quedarse o marcharse seria suya, iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir que se quedara. Y aquella visita a al abadía formaba parte de su plan.

-Todavía no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

-¿El que?- pregunto Roy.

Maes lo golpeo en el hombro y se rió.

-Que va a ir mañana a la abadía contigo. Y que estas enamorado de ella.

-Se enterara del viaje antes de la cena. Y lo otro no es algo que tenga intención de revelarle.

-Roy, como he dicho antes, todos en Silloth saben lo que siente por ella, excepto ella. Tu mirada la sigue a todas partes. Nunca estas muy lejos de ella. Dile simplemente que es tuya, que se va a quedar y termina con este tormento.

Roy se rió. Si fuera tan fácil…

-No puedo competir con el amor que siente por Jean. El ha sido su primer amor, y a pesar de conocer su traición, aun lo ama.

-¿Te ha dicho ella que todavía lo ama? Es demasiado inteligente para eso, no puede tener buenos sentimientos por el.

-Es una mujer- replico Roy. No había revelado el otro laso que uniría siempre a Riza con el rey.

-Pero no es una tonta. Y menos ahora que conoce los engaños y las mentiras- dijo Maes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo te has puesto de su parte? Antes no confiabas en ella.

-Siempre he admirado a las mujeres decididas, Roy. Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si Jean te la ha dado, no creo que este de acuerdo en anular el matrimonio.

Mientras hablaban se habían metido en el interior de la fortaleza, y habían llegado al comedor. Roy aminoro el paso y bajo la vos.

-Tengo la esperanza de que cuando se adapte a nuestro matrimonio, lo aceptara. Nunca quise que se enterara de la horrible verdad, y ahora… Ahora soy incapaz de obligarla a quedarse o a permanecer casada contra su voluntad.

-Ya estas casado, Roy. Ella debe entenderlo.

-Claro que lo entiende. Sabe que tengo derecho como su marido, a mantenerla aquí y a castigarla como considere oportuno. Es una mujer inteligente, como tú te empeñas en recordarme.

-Entonces, ¿vas a rendirte y dejar que se valla?

-Demonios, no- dijo Roy, dándole una palmada a su amigo en el hombro-. Voy a conseguir que desee seguir casada conmigo.

-¡¿Te vas a rebajar a eso?!

-Oh, si. A lo que sea necesario para hacer que se quede. Ahora conozco sus debilidades y voy a jugar con ellas hasta que se rinda a mi.

-¿Los engaños? ¿La intriga?- pregunto Maes, frotándose las manos.

-No, Maes. Ya ha tenido bastante de eso. La voy a tentar con honestidad, la franqueza y con libros.

-¿Libros? Roy, ¡esa mujer te ha vuelto loco!

-Libros, amigo mió. Es una mujer cultivada y yo se donde hay libros valiosos y especiales que esta deseando tocar.

-Creo que mi plan de meterla en tu cama y de darle placer hasta que acepte quedarse contigo es mejor. Incluso hacer que se sometiera tendría mas sentido. ¡Estos ingleses…!

-Recuerda que tú también lo eres. Pero no te preocupes, amigo mió. Habrá tiempo para el placer cuando la convenza. Mucho tiempo- Roy se rió y Maes sacudió la cabeza.

-Todavía hay mucho de monje en ti, Roy. Sabes que aprecio mucho a tu madre, pero todo esto es su culpa, pasaste demasiado tiempo estudiando y no el suficiente pelando.

-Eso solía decir mi padre antes de morir.

-Si no tienes nada urgente que hacer ahora, podríamos solucionarlo luchando un poco.

Las ganas de Maes de una buena pelea nunca se veían mermadas. Ni siquiera en las ultimas semanas, cuando Roy lo había vencido varias veces. La invitación era una buena señal, así que Roy informo a Fueri de sus intenciones y salieron al patio. Después buscaría a Riza y la informaría de sus planes para viajar a Abbeytown, cuando terminara con la arrogancia de su amigo.

------------------------------------0------------------------------

-Permitidme que os presente a mi mujer, lady Riza.

Sintió que la mano de su esposa temblaba, pero Riza siguió sonriendo mientras se inclinaba ante Grumman. El abad le tomo la mano y la acerco mas a el.

-Entrad, mi señora. Tengo un vino que guardo para las ocasiones especiales. Sentaos y descansad de vuestro viaje.

Riza miro a Roy y después siguió al abad al interior de la estancia. Roy se quedo en la puerta mirándola.

¿Era pecado desearla tanto? La observaba hablando con Grumman sobre Silloth y la deseaba. Cuando vio que se llevaba a los labios una copa de vino, casi se murió de ganas de abrasarla. A pesar de lo que le había respondido a Maes, solo pensaba del placer que compartirán si ella decidía quedarse.

-¿Mi señor?- llamo Grumman. Roy estaba tan absorto pensando en su mujer que no había oído al monje-. Por favor, uníos a nosotros.

Roy se sentó en un lugar desde donde podía ver la cara de Riza. Parte de su nerviosismo se había ido, pero Roy sabía que aun estaba intranquila. Temía que el abad la censurara, igual que había temido en su momento que lo hiciera el hermano Marcoh.

-Habladme de vuestro viaje, cuando partisteis de Normandia- dijo Grumman-. Yo nací en la provincia de Aquitaine, pero pase gran parte de mi vida en Normandia. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que oí hablar de mi tierra natal…- sonrió-. Pero nunca olvidare el sol brillante y la calidez de sus tierras- le dijo el monje en normando.

-Mi señor Roy desea que hable en ingles, buen abad- contesto, sonriéndole-. Si no os importa, quisiera obedecer.

Al oírla hablar así, Roy pensó que casi parecía un castigo, en ves de una manera de ayudarla a ganar fluidez con el idioma.

-O podríamos hablar en latín, y así no se enteraría de lo que estamos diciendo de el. Nunca fue bueno con ese idioma- sugirió Grumman en la lengua de Roma mientras le sonreía.

Los ojos de Riza se iluminaron con una mirada picara, brillando como no lo habían hecho en semanas, y se rió.

-O en griego. Me gusta como suena el latín, pero manejo mejor el griego.

Roy los observaba hablar entre ellos. Sabia que si preguntaba algo, ella dejaría de hablar en aquella lengua, y le hacia feliz ver que estaba disfrutando de algo tan simple como una conversación. Nunca había visto a Riza tan animada, y sintió una punzada de celos. ¿Era así como se comportaba en la corte, cunado se sentía segura de si misma y era el centro de la atención?

Un minuto después, Grumman le hizo una seña con al cabeza y se levanto.

-Es un placer oír hablar esta lengua mi señora. Muchas gracias por darle esta alegría a un anciano. Y perdonadme, mi señor, por robaros tanto tiempo de vuestra esposa.

-No me importa, Grumman, porque veo que conoceros le ha agradado.

-Ahora debo pediros que me dediquéis vuestro tiempo, mi señor, ya que tenemos muchas cosas que revisar del ultimo mes. Mi señora, ya que no tenemos mujeres religiosas en nuestra comunidad, siento deciros que tendréis que restringir vuestros movimientos y los de vuestra doncella a este edificio, la iglesia y el patio.

-Lo entiendo, abad. Lord Roy, ¿nos quedaremos aquí esta noche o volveremos a Silloth?

-Tengo una pequeña casa cerca de la abadía, lady Riza. Pasaremos la noche allí antes de iniciar el viaje de vuelta- intento leer algo en su rostro o en sus ojos, pero permanecieron inexpresivos.

- Mi señora, si vais a la cuarta puerta por este pasillo- dijo Grumman, señalando a la izquierda cuando llegaron a al puerta-. Podéis decirle al hermano que allí esta que yo os envío.

Roy se esforzó en no sonreír. Sabia lo que había tras esa puerta y le encantaría ver la cara de su mujer cuando lo descubriera. Con Shieska siguiéndola de cerca, Riza le hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación.

-¿Se lo habéis dicho?

-Pensé que seria mejor sorprenderla.

-¿Creéis que le gustara?- pregunto Grumman en un susurro.

-Oh, si, creo que le encantara.

-Dejemos que encuentre placer en los tesoros de esa sala mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de nuestros asuntos.

-¿Habéis avisado al hermano Breda de su llegada?

-Si. Aunque si reacciona como sospecho que lo hará, Breda necesitara ayuda.

Roy se rió y siguió a Grumman en dirección contraria a la que había tomado Riza. Sabia que una ves que su mujer abriera aquella puerta, no querría marcharse.

-----------------------------------0--------------------------------

Pequeñas partículas de polvo flotaban en el aire a su alrededor mientras ella no hacia nada mas que moverse por la sala. El monje esperaba en una esquina, con una sonrisa en los labios, y Riza supo que Roy había planeado aquello.

La estancia estaba llena de estanterías que iban del suelo al techo en las que reposaban manuscritos de todo tipo. Riza intento leer algunos títulos desde el centro de la habitación, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Se acerco un poco y se quedo sin respiración al ver los tesoros que había en aquella habitación.

-No puede ser- murmuro al reconocer libros de los que había oído hablar, pero que jamás habría soñado con ver en toda su vida.

La _Iliada _en griego, la _Canción de Roldan, _muchas copias de la Biblia y de otros manuscritos religiosos. Al caminar por la habitación vio libros escritos en el lenguaje carolingio de sus antepasados, y otras obras de famosos escritores y oradores de Roma. Allí estaba la _Eneida_ de Virgilio, y otros libros en italiano y en latín, así como en lenguas de países orientales con las que no estaba familiarizada. ¡Podría ser cierto? ¡Un volumen de Dioscorides, el gran físico y herbolario! La nesecidad de tocarlos era tan apremiante…

-Mi señora, si me decís cual queréis examinar, lo bajare para vos- le dijo el hermano Breda.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo leer uno?- su mano se movió con voluntad propia para tocar el primer libro que había visto. La _Iliada_ de Homero.

-El abad Grumman ha dicho que podéis leer lo que queráis.

Contuvo el aliento mientras el monje se acercaba y tomaba el libro de la estantería. Ella lo siguió hasta una mesa, donde lo deposito. Breda le hizo una seña par que se sentara y ella obedeció rápidamente, sin querer perder aquella oportunidad. Durante su educación había leído pasajes de manuscritos y de obras de grandes filósofos y escritores, pero nunca había visto una colección tan completa como aquella. Era demasiado costosa, incluso para las abultadas arcas de su padre.

Las páginas estaban escritas con una bella caligrafía y los bordes mostraban hermosas ilustraciones a color, contando con dibujos lo que decían las palabras. Aquiles frente a los guerreros de Troya. La guerra que destruyo Troya y arraso tantas vidas griegas y troyanas. Helena, la mujer mas bella de aquella época…

Le hecho un vistazo a la habitación una ves mas, sin atreverse a creer que estuviera rodeada de tantas piezas exquisitas de literatura. El hermano Breda estaba de pie cerca de ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Shieska aun estaba en la puerta.

-Ven, Shieska- dijo, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a su lado-. Deja que te lea algunos pasajes.

-¿Leéis griego, mi señora?- pregunto el monje.

-Si, hermano. ¿Y vos?

-No. Se me da bien el latín, pero no el griego- dijo algo avergonzado-. El abad espera que aprenda, pero yo creo que no tendré tiempo suficiente en lo que me queda de vida.

Ella se rió. Sabia que su conocimiento de los idiomas eran inusuales, y mucho mas en una mujer, pero estaba orgullosa de tenerlos.

-¿Os molestaría si leyera en vos alta? Hace años que no practico el griego y ahora he tenido dos oportunidades para hacerlo en una hora.

-No, mi señora. Hoy mi deber es estar a vuestro servicio, así que será como deseéis.

A Riza se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque sabía que había sido Roy el que había preparado aquello. ¿Cómo era capas de elegir las cosas más importantes entre tantos pequeños detalles?

Shieska se sentó a su lado y el monje tomo asiento en una silla de respaldo alto, cerca de la mesa. Riza abrió el libro por la primera página y empezó a leer.

Dos horas después, cundo Roy fue a buscarla, sus compañeros estaban dormidos, pero ella seguía leyendo.

---------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y recuerden que la próxima actualización es el lunes, así que espero contar con ustedes.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Mariana**: Me alegar que la historia te siga gustando y ya veras que luego las cosas van tomando un nuevo giro, así que nos leemos el lunes.

**Xris**: Como ves Roy esta haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir que se quede con el, y ya pronto tomara una decisión, además ya se ha dado cuento de que Jean la uso igual que su padre, aunque todavía falta revelar unas cuantas cosas mas, así que nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**The Hawk eye:** Me alegro que este chap te haya gustado mas, se que el anterior había sido muy traumante para varias de ustedes, pero ya ves, las cosas parecen ir mejorando, así que ya sabes, el lunes siguiente actualización nos leemos.

**Espiaplan:** Ya me preguntaba que había ocurrido contigo, me alegra saber que el problema era con tu PC y no con la historia que no te había gustado, así que ya ves, las cosas han ido mejorando pero aun falta un poco para que todo sea color de rosas, así que nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap, era bastante mas tierno que los anteriores y como ves este también muestra una relación mas cordial, ya pronto sabremos la respuesta de Riza, así que solo queda leer el lunes, un beso y gracias por tu apoyo, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Gracias por ser tan fiel y dejar cada día tu opinión, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y ya veras que pronto las cosas mejoran entre ellos, así que nos leemos el lunes.

**Nairelena**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap y dentro de poco se sabrá la respuesta de Riza, pero lo de la niña aun falta un poco porque allí hay otro problemita que sabrán mas adelante, gracias por el apoyo y esperare paseante tu opinión, ciao.

**Kamy-chan**: Me alegra que te haya agradado el chap, ahora las cosas se van mas tranquilas pero la verdad es que dentro de poco todo se complicara un poco, así que ya sabes, espero seguir contando contigo, ciao.

**Unubium**: Si, al parecer todo va bien pero ya veras, dicen que hay que cuidarse de las aguas mansas… aun faltan bastantes sorpresas, además yo también pienso que Jean se a portado horrible con Riza pero aun queda mas, mucho mas, nos leemos el lunes.

**Vickyta-chan**: La que tiene que agradecer a todas ustedes soy yo, ya que el apoyo que me han dado me hace muy feliz y siento que al parecer estoy haciendo las cosas bien, dentro de poco se sabrá la decisión de Riza así que solo queda esperar, nos leemos el lunes.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19:

-¿Cómo lo supisteis?

-¿El que, mi señora?

-Mi debilidad.

El se acerco y se inclino sobre ella.

-Siempre es una buena estrategia conocer las debilidades y los puntos fuertes del oponente.

-¿Y yo soy vuestro oponente?- pregunto Riza, sin girar la cabeza ni encintrarse con su mirada. De repente la habitación le aprecio mucha mas pequeña, como si el techo hubiera bajado y las estanterías se hubieran acercado a ellos.

-Eso pensé la primera ves que nos vimos- dijo el con una vos profunda que hizo que Riza se estremeciera-. Pero pronto aprendí que vos misma os enfrentáis a vuestros peores retos.

Riza se giro hacia el. ¿Cómo podía ser tan intuitivo?

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Los primeros días estabais a ala defensiva, entre extraños que no sabían que fuerzas estaban contra vos y quienes eran vuestros aliados. Fingir que no conocías nuestra lengua fue muy inteligente por vuestra parte.

Era extraño oír como explicaba su comportamiento en tales términos, pero tuvo que admitir que esas palabras describían sus primeros días a la perfección.

-Pero entonces cometisteis un error y tomasteis la ofensiva. ¿Comprendéis lo que os digo?

La noche que ella lo había seducido. Ella asintió y espero a que el siguiera hablando, sintiendo que se ruborizaba. Aun recordaba sus carisias de aquella noche.

- En mi viaje de vuelta desde aquí me di cuenta de que vos erais vuestro pero enemigo.

Riza se quedo en silencio, pensando en ello. ¡Maldito fuera, tenia razón! Obligada a admitirlo, se encontró con su mirada y vio en ella cierto trazo de humor.

-Tal vez…- eso era lo máximo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-Estabais familiarizada con las intrigas de la corte, pero nada preparada para la gente directa. Mi gente solo conoce el tipo de existencia que tenemos aquí, y nunca han estado expuestos al tipo de vida que habéis llevado. Incluso cuando os insultaron, vos lo escuchasteis.

Sus hombres. Riza trago saliva al pensar en el castigo que les había inflingido por los insultos.

-No creo que vuestras acciones sean tan directas ahora, mi señor- dijo ella--. Creo que no habéis venido hasta aquí simplemente para tratar de vuestros asuntos con el abad, sino por alguna otra razón que también me concierne a mi.

Roy se levanto e hizo que ella también se pusiera de pie. Temía mirarlo a la cara, pero el le levanto la barbilla con la mano.

-Dentro de este edificio sagrado, os confesare mis intenciones hacia vos. Os quiero como mi esposa y haré todo lo necesario para que os quedéis.

Parte de ella se emociono al oírlo. A pesar de todo lo que sabia de ella, de todo lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, Roy deseaba que se quedara a su lado. O tal vez deseara la riqueza y el poder que ella le había dado con su matrimonio.

¿Acaso aun no había aprendido a no confiar en las promesas de los hombres que solo querían las riquezas materiales que ella podía ofrecerles?. Roy había sido claro en su deseo de llevarla a la cama, pero también había ganado títulos y tierras con su unión. Tal ves su inatento de tener con ella un verdadero matrimonio tuviera simplemente como objetivo conservar todo lo que ahora poseía.

-¿Por qué me queréis? ¿Por las tierras? ¿Por las riquezas que os prometió Jean si me tomabais por esposa? ¿Sois entonces como todos los demás?

-Esa seria la explicación mas fácil para mis acciones, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que creéis?

-Ya no puedo fiarme de mis instintos, mi señor. Me han fallado tantas veces que ya no los considero fiables.

-Entonces, ¿en que creéis?- empezó a separarse de ella, pero Riza lo agarro y lo volvió a acercar.

-Dime tu verdad, Roy. Cuéntame tus intenciones y tus razones. Hazme creer en ellas- era un suplica desesperada de una mujer que necesitaba una razón para creer que ella si le importaba.

-Tras nuestro matrimonio, tome el control de varias propiedades que bordean mis tierras. Aunque tengo poder sobre esas tierras, los beneficios son para ti, para que los uses como quieras. Puedes quedarte con el oro o donarlo, lo que desees. El abad Grumman es el administrador de tu riqueza. Así que una de las razones de hacer este viaje es que puedas tratar con el como quieres disponer de tu dinero.

Ella se quedo sin respiración. Aquello era algo inaudito. ¿Una mujer con su propia fortuna? ¿Oro para gastarlo como ella quisiera?

-Si este matrimonio se anula, yo seguiré controlando las tierras y los beneficios de dividirán entre los dos.

-No entiendo- dijo ella-. ¿Por qué accediste a algo así?- levanto un poco la vos y el hermano Breda se revolvió un poco en su silla, antes de seguir durmiendo profundamente.

-Cuando el rey te ordena algo, lo mas sabio es obedecerlo. Creo que estaba mas interesado en protegerte de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Aquellas noticias eran sorprendentes. ¿La anulación lo haría más rico y aun así no la deseaba? Y si permanecían casados la situación la beneficiaba a ella, no solo por la vida que el le ofrecía, sino porque recibiría dinero. Y el la animaba a que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué?

Decidió que era hora de averiguar el resto. Además Roy no había contestado a su primera pregunta, y los hechos que le presentaba le provocaban muchas preguntas.

-¿Por qué , Roy? ¿Por qué me quieres a tu lado?

El inspiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aire.

-Conozco el amor que causa el primer amor no correspondido, Riza.

-¿Alguna mujer te ha rechazado? No creo que haya sido Psiren- replico algo molesta.

Roy le acaricio subvente la mejilla y la beso en los labios. Después se aparto y sonrió tristemente.

-A pesar de saber que tu corazón y tu cuerpo pertenecen a otra persona, me he enamorado de ti, Riza. Eres a la primera mujer a la que he amado y conozco el dolor que sientes por haber perdido a Jean, ya que yo lo vivo todos los días con la frustración de no tenerte.

Riza sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y fue incapaz e decir una sola palabra. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos y amenazaron con derramarse.

-Pero no quiero estropearte esta ocasión. ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa que te he preparado? Aun queda al menos una hora de luz. ¿Por qué no la aprovechas mientras yo termino de hablar con Grumman? Después iremos a al casa para cenar.

Riza sabia que estaba huyendo de ella y de la confesión que acababa de hacerle, pero estaba tan abrumada que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Asintió con la cabeza y Roy salio rápidamente de la estancia.

Cuanto más sabia de el, mas enigmático le aprecia. Cada ves que creía comprenderlo un poco mas, el lo volvía todo del revés.

Justo entonces el hermano Breda se despertó de su siesta, se estiro y se levanto.

-Perdonadme, mi señora. Vuestra vos era tan relajante que me he dejado vencer por el sueño. ¿Os gustaría continuar?

Dejando a un lado la confusión de su corazón y de sus pensamientos, decidió no perder el tempo.

-¿Podría ver esa colección de remedios del físico Dioscorides? _De Matera Médica_. En la tercera estantería.

Señalo el gran libro encuadernado en piel roja que había visto antes. Pensó que en el podría encontrar algo interesante para el hermano Marcoh, así que paso el reto del tiempo ojeando los distintos ungüentos preparados a base de hierbas y los informes médicos.

Pero su mente volvía una y otra ves a las palabras de Roy: "A pesar de saber que tu corazón y tu cuerpo pertenecen a otra persona, me he enamorado de ti…"

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

-Ya había perdido la esperanza de que encontraras una esposa adecuada, mi señor.

Roy no dejo de mirar por la ventana. Estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido buena idea hablarle a Riza de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Y vuestra madre también- añadió Grumman.

Esas palabras captaron su atención.

-¿Habéis hablado con mi madre sobre mi matrimonio?

-Nos hemos escrito, no hemos hablado- dijo el monje, y sonrió.

- Entonces ya conocéis su oposición a Riza- contesto Roy, girándose para mirarlo.

-Yo no vi ninguna oposición, sino preocupación al principio por la elección que había hecho el rey, pero no creo que la desapruebe.

Sorprendido por la revelación de que Grumman se comunicaba con su madre y, por lo que parecía, de manera regular, cruzo la habitación para quedarse frente al abad.

-¡Claro que la desaprueba!

-Lady Trisha esta de acuerdo conmigo de que Riza es una buena pareja para ti. Tenéis muchas cosas en común, y eso puede ser la base de un solidó matrimonio.

-No se como podéis decir eso. Riza se niega a ejercer de mi esposa y mi madre ha…

Se interrumpió y pensó en la oposición de su madre. Solamente se había quejado abiertamente de Riza cuando su comportamiento los había vuelto locos a todos. Trisha haba pedido que Riza tomara el lugar que le correspondía por derecho como señora de Silote, y había intentado que se sintiera bienvenida. ¿Podría ser cierto que no se opusiera a su matrimonio?

-Los dos sois inteligentes, cultos y buenas personas. Ella tiene una magníficamente para ser una mujer, y os seria de gran ayuda y la organización y administración de vuestras propiedades.

-Si tan solo deseara quedarse…

-¿Qué queréis decir? Es evidente para cualquiera que os mire que os amáis. ¿Qué razones podría tener para marcharse?

Era duro admitir la derrota pero, si no se lo decía a su confesor, ¿a quien iba a decírselo?

-Tiene una hija con el rey.

Grumman se quedo sorprendido.

-No entiendo. ¿Una hija?

-Es la consecuencia natural de las relaciones físicas entre un hombre y una mujer- dijo secamente-. Ahora siempre estará atada a Jean y, como resultado, no desea seguir casada conmigo.

-El matrimonio es una institución y una obligación seria. No es tan fácil como decidir que ya no quiere seguir casada.

-Como antes habéis dicho, es inteligente. Sabe que la anulación es la única manera de conseguirlo, y yo le he prometido que vos me ayudaríais.

-¿Arriesgaríais el alma inmortal por una mentira?

-Le prometí que os pediría vuestro a poyo en esto, Grumman. No quiere quedarse aquí como mi esposa.

El monje golpeo la mesa con la mono y lo miro.

-Para ganaros mi apoyo tendréis que contestar sinceramente a unas preguntas. ¿Queréis que acaba este matrimonio?

Roy hizo una mueca. No.

-¿Hay en el algún vinculo de consanguinidad que lo prohíba por la leyes de Dios?

Roy apretó las mandíbulas. No.

-¿Accediste a ese matrimonio bajo falsos pretextos o en un momento en el que legalmente no podíais dar vuestro consentimiento?

Roy desecho esa pregunta, ya que Grumman y el ya habían discutido los "pretextos" de ese matrimonio. Y en profundidad.

-Una ultima pregunta.

Roy se tenso, intuyendo lo que venia a continuación.

-¿Habéis consumado el matrimonio?

-¡Maldita sea, Grumman! Yo no quiero que se anule, lo admito. Le he ofrecido todo lo que tengo y no es suficiente- se sentó en un taburete y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Sintió la mano del monje en su hombro y levantó la mirada.

-Os digo que la mujer que se sentó aquí hace unas horas os ama, Roy. Creo que esta luchando contra sus sentimientos igual que vos. Te aconsejaría que dieras más tiempo. Decidle que considerare el asunto, y mientras seguramente se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Creo que vos tendréis el honor de decírselo. También le he hablado de los acuerdos económicos, y estoy seguro de que querréis hablar con ella de los beneficios de las tierras.

Grumman frunció el ceño y luego sonrió, y a Roy le preocupo la sonrisa.

-Iré ahora a hablar con ella.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Riza observo al hermano Breda mientras colocaba el libro en su sitio. El sol se estaba poniendo y ya se nesecitaban velas para seguir leyendo. Ya que los monjes pronto serian llamados a sus oraciones y para su frugal cena, Riza se preparo para marcharse. Ya le había dicho a Shieska que saliera para reunirse con los demás.

-¿Mi señora? ¿Puedo tener una palabras con vos antes de que os marchéis?- le dijo el abad desde el umbral de la puerta. Ella asintió y el monje le señalo el pasillo-. ¿Camináis conmigo?

Seria muy descortés rechazarlo y, además sentía curiosidad. Camino junto a el acalla la otra parte del edificio.

-Roy pensó que nuestra colección podría interesaros.

-Y así es, abad. Solo había oído hablar de muchos libros que aquí tenéis.

-Hay muchos que podríais llevaros durante algún tiempo. No los mas raros, pero si aquellos de los que tenemos copia.

-¿De verdad?

-El mecenazgo de lord Roy mantiene esta abadía y el trabajo que en ella se realiza. Permitir a su mujer el acceso a nuestra colección es lo menos que podemos hacer.

-Buen abad, si no os conociera mejor, diría que esto es chantaje.

-Y lo es, mi señora. Puro y simple chantaje.

Ella se rió ante aquella muestra de sinceridad.

-Sospecho que, además de confesor de mi marido, sois su amigo y mentor.

-Así es, mi señora. Sin embargo, debo admitir que es muy agradable conocer a una mujer que aprecia la palabra escrita- el abad se detuvo frente a al puerta-. Creo que también encontrareis esto interesante.

Abrió la puerta y Riza atisbó el _scriptorium _ mas grande que había visto nunca. Había docenas de mesas de trabajo en las que aun trabajaban algunos monjes, a la luz de las velas. El silencio era abrumador.

-Nuestros hermanos suministran Biblias y libros de oraciones a varios monasterios y abadías del norte de Inglaterra. Y también aceptamos donaciones privadas.

La presencia de Riza en la puerta no pareció perturbar a los monjes, y ella se maravillo de su concentración y de la habilidad que tenían para reproducir los manuscritos.

-Me gustaría donar un cuarto de mis ingresos para ayudar a mantener el trabajo que hacéis aquí, abad.

- Eso seria un regalo muy generoso, mi señora.

-También me gustaría enviar un cuarto a al comunidad de mi hermana.

-Que Dios so bendiga por vuestra caridad, mi señora.

Riza se giro para mirarlo.

-Y quisiera que lord Roy recibiera otro cuarto.

-Creo que el preferiría disfrutar de los beneficios de vuestra educación y vuestra habilidades mas que vuestro oro.

Riza parpadeo, sorprendida por la sinceridad del monje.

-¿No le compensara el oro si no puedo darlo lo que desea?

-Mi señora, incluso este anciano puede ver el amor que os profesáis, pero se que el orgullo os impide compartir.

-¿Eso es lo que creéis? ¿El orgullo nos mantiene distanciados?

Ahora sabia de donde había sacado Roy su habilidad para juzgar a los demás. No rebatió sus palabras sobre el amor, ya que había empezado a sospechar que eso era precisamente lo que sentía por Roy. Eran unos sentimientos muy diferentes de los que había tenido por Jean, y no se atrevía a decírselo a su esposo todavía.

El abad comenzó a alejarse de la estancia y Riza lo siguió. Abandonaron el edificio y salieron al patio.

-Mi señora, conozco vuestra delación con el rey y creo que los dos comprendemos que no podría haber continuado. Aunque le entregarais vuestro corazón de buena fe, el suyo aun es voluble y cambiante.

¿Podría pedirle consejo a aquel hombre? Otros religiosos la habían menospreciado e insultado, pero Grumman era diferente, igual que Roy era distinto de todos los nobles que ella había conocido en al corte. Como si el monje le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le tomo la mano, dándole en ellas unas suaves palmaditas.

-Mi señora, mi historia no es como la de los demás religiosos. He vivido en el mundo secular, e incluso he conocido el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio antes de tomar mis votos. Prácticamente nada de lo que me digáis podría sorprenderme. Sentíos comida y no os preocupéis porque no puede comprender vuestros problemas.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que nesecitaba su consejo.

-Si estaba tan equivocada sobre mi amor por el rey, ¿Cómo se si estoy cometiendo el mismo error? Solo vi lo que Jean quiso mostrarme, siendo ignorante de todo lo demás- Riza había cambiado en las últimas semanas y, después de haber conocido la perfidia de Jean, le resultaba muy difícil confiar en alguien mas. O amar a alguien más-. ¿Y como se que no se esta repitiendo todo?

-Ahora que todo ha terminado, debéis empezar de cero.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo hago?

-Sed pragmática. Aplicad los conocimientos que habéis adquirido leyendo a los filósofos y a los científicos. Aceptad lo que podéis probar o lo que puede ser demostrado. Examinad las pruebas que tenéis y decidid que camino queréis tomar.

-Bueno hermano, eso es muy difícil de aplicar a los asuntos del corazón.- respondía ella.

-No os preocupéis. La naturaleza de Roy soportara cualquier prueba a la que lo sometáis. Pero, mi señora, os pediría que no juguéis con el- el abad se inclino hacia ella y sonrió-. Es un buen hombre y creo que seriáis feliz con el. Roy es como un hijo para mi, pero estará mucho mejor sin vos si lo tratáis como Jean os ha tratado.

-Pensare en vuestras palabras, abad.

-Es todo lo que os pido.

Pero Riza sabia que había mucho mas detrás. ¿Estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso?

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya esta fin del chap, por fin es lunes y puedo actualizar, ustedes saben que me gustaría hacerlo todos los días pero el trabajo del fin de semana me consume, pero recuerden que mañana esta la continuación sin falta.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que.

**Unubium**: Me alegra saber que no soy la única adicta a los libros, con este chap descubrí a varias que lo son, como ves ahora todo parece feliz y tranquilo pero luego… gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga y gracias por el apoyo, y te digo lo mismo, nos apoyamos mutuamente. Me alegra que el chap te haya gustado y te agradezco que esperes paciente, ya falta poco, son solo 28 chap así que ya ves, la próxima semana ya estaría terminando este suplicio, así que recuerda que mañana es al siguiente actualización, un beso enorme, y mil bendiciones, además, tu historia es genial, así que nada de deprimirse, tu amiga, vale black.

**Mariana**: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho que la historia te siga gustando, de verdad eso me indica que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, y recuerda que nos leemos mañana.

**Xris:** Me alegra que te hay gustado el chap, aunque dentro de poco volverán a complicarse algo las cosas, pero ya veras, siempre hebra un final feliz. Además la próxima semana ya estaría terminando si Dios así lo quiere, así que nos leemos.

**Espiaplan**: Como ves Roy si esta poniendo todo de su parte para que Riza se quede, solo hay que esperar a ver que decide, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Rinsita-chan**: También me gusto el detalle de los libros, muy tierno, y me alegra que te haya gustado, dentro de la próxima semana estaré terminado esta actualización y espero subir otra así que espero contar contigo, ciao, nos leemos mañana.

**Kamy-chan**: Tranquila, te aseguro que se complicaran porque ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de problemas? Solo espera un par de chap mas y sabrás a lo que me refiero, nos leemos mañana.

**Keila**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me emociona mucha saber que aunque esta no es una pareja que te agrade mucho, te haya gustado la adaptación, de verdad mil gracias, espero no desilusionarte, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y como ves las cosas van mejorando, pero dentro de poco se complicaran u poquito pero ya veras que el final es feliz, ya falta poco, la próxima semana se viene el final así que espero contar contigo, ciao.

**AnneNoi**r: Gracias por el apoyo, y no hay de que agradecer, la que debe agradecer soy yo por el apoyo que me han dado, así que esto es solo parte de la retribución que se merecen, sobre lo que supones, solo puedo decirte que leas y veras, pero no estas tan errada, me alegar que la historia te siga gustando y mañana nos leemos, sobre tu historia, encontré genial el chap, felicitaciones.

**Walku-chan**: Se que a veces no hay tiempote nada, así que estas perdonada, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap. Como ves, la estrategia de Roy si esta dando buenos resultados, nos leemos mañana.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Si, los libros son lo mejor, te apoyo completamente en eso. Como ves todo parece ir mejorando, solo queda esperar la decisión de Riza, así que nos leemos mañana.

**Sol96**: Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y espero contar contigo mañana, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

**N.A**: Hola a todos, esta pequeña nota es para avisar que en el chap existe un lemmon, por este motivo pido a todas las personas menores de 15 años (si es que hay alguna leyendo) que no lea este chap, si lo hace será bajo su responsabilidad y no de la adoptadora, no las molesto más y a leer:

Capitulo 20:

La casa que Roy tenia fuera de los muros de la abadía se alzaba junto a un pequeño rió, en mitad de un jardín. No era grande; consistía en dos pequeñas habitaciones y una sala más grande que se usaba como cocina y comedor a la vez. El granero servia de establo y de lugar de descanso para los hombres de Roy. A Riza y a su doncella le asignaron una de las estancias, y Roy se quedo con la otra. No era lo que el deseaba, pero le había prometido a Grumman que le daría tiempo a Riza.

La cena trascurrió en silencio, ya que ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Después de hablar con sus hombres, Roy se fue a la cama. La noche avanzaba pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta lo alerto de que había alguien moviéndose por la casa. Se hecho una túnica por encima y, espada en mano, salio de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-¿Riza? ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas de la noche?- bajo la espada y la miro.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Tenía el rostro en penumbra y Roy no podía ver su expresión. Se aparo de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Encendió una vela, la puso en la mesa que había cerca de la cama y espero, de pie junto a la pequeña ventana, a que ella le dijera lo que había ido a decirle.

Riza tenía el pelo suelto, y era la primera vez que Roy la veía así en mucho tiempo. Le caía sobre los hombros y perfilaba las curvas femeninas; al verla, Roy sintió que el deseo lo inundaba de nuevo. Ella solo llevaba una ligera bata sobre el camisón y estaba descalza.

Riza comenzó a hablar y se interrumpió, empezó a hablar de nuevo y volvió a interrumpirse. Finalmente inspiro profundamente y Roy supo que aquel era el momento de la decisión.

-Tengo miedo de entregarme a ti, Roy. Cada ves que pienso que he tomado una decisión, siento el temor que me impide pronunciar las palabras y no puedo llevar a cabo mis actos.

Al oír esas palabras, Roy quiso correr a ella y tomarla en sus brazos, pero sabia que aun no esta convencida de que aquello pudiera funcionar.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño?

-Oh, no en ese sentido físico. Ha habido muchas ocasiones en las que has podido golpearme por lo que he hecho o dicho, y no ha sido así... No, no te temo en ese sentido.

Roy se sentó en la cama, pensando que así la intimidaría menos que estando de pie.

-Entonces, por favor, dime que temes.

-Tengo miedo de equivocarme otra ves, Roy. Y de que juegues conmigo.

-Creo que ya tienes una idea del hombre que soy y sabes que no te trataría así. Te he confesado mi amor. ¿Crees que seria capas de seguir un doble juego?

-No, creo que no- contesto ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Pero me equivoque una ves.

-Estabas con el hombre equivocado.

-Es el rey- contesto, como si eso explicara por que se había comportado mal.

-En lo que se refiere a tu amor por el, Riza, es solo un hombre- ella bajo la vista-. Hay algo mas que te preocupa, cuéntamelo.

-Temo que me apartes de tu lado- dijo suavemente-. Cuando te des cuenta de que has conseguido la parte más pequeña de todos los beneficios, me echaras y mi vida se destruirá de nuevo. Yo me destruiré de nuevo.

-No lo haré. Si te das a mi, te protegeré y te cuidare como a mi propia persona. Lo jure una ves ante la iglesia y el rey y lo jurare de nuevo ante ti, aquí y ahora. No te apartare de mi lado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio y, apartándose un poco, pronuncio unas palabras tan suavemente que, al oírlas, Roy pensó que las había entendido mal.

-Seré tu esposa, Roy. En todos los sentidos- dejo caer la bata al suelo y lo miro a los ojos.

Roy empezó a temblar de deseo al ver lo que ella le ofrecía. Pero por mucho que la deseara, Riza debía comprender la seriedad del paso que iban a tomar.

-Si te entregas a mí ahora, Riza, no habrá nadie más entre nosotros. Será como si nuestro matrimonio hubiera comenzado esta noche. Si no quieres aceptar ese compromiso, no hagas esto.

-Ya he tomado una decisión, Roy. Y la mantendré.

El le tendió una mano y Riza la acepto. Roy la acerco hacia el y la abraso, y ella respondió como Roy tantas veces había soñado. Recibió su abraso y lo apretó aun mas contra ella. Cuando pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Riza contra el suyo, susurro su nombre y ella o miro.

Le atrapó la boca con la suya, besándola hasta dejarla sin respiración. Ella se entrego a el y Roy pudo saborear su boca. Riza sintió el deseo de el, y esa ves también el suyo.

Los labios de Roy descendieron hasta su cuello y Riza sintió que el calor crecía entre sus cuerpos. La nesecidad de el aumento y deseó que el llenara el vació de su alma y se convirtieran en un solo cuerpo. Las capas de ropa que llevaban la molestaban, así que se libero de su abraso y dio un paso atrás para quitarse el camisón.

El sonrió la ver sus esfuerzos y la ayudo a quitarse la prenda por encima de la cabeza. Después se quito su túnica y los dos quedaron desnudos, uno frente al otro. Riza se estremeció al contemplarlo así y saber lo que luego ocurriría. Sin acercarse más, le poso una mano en el pecho para acariciarlo. Al oír que Roy retenía el aliento, supo que sus cariarías le gustaban.

Su propio cuerpo también reacciono y la necesidad de acercarse a el creció, obligándola a anular el espacio que los separaba. Entonces fue ella quien contuvo el aliento, al sentir que sus cuerpos se encontraban. Sus pechos se endurecieron cuando sintió el torso de Roy contar sus sensibles pezones.

Roy la beso de nuevo y deslizo las manos por su cuerpo, como ella había hecho antes con el. A Riza la sacudió una oleada de placer cuando el la acaricio entre las piernas. La acaricio con los dedos hasta que ella sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

El se detuvo y la guió hasta la cama. Riza pensó que la tumbaría sobre ella, pero Roy se sentó al borde y la hizo quedarse de pie y comenzó a acariciarla una vez más. Cuando ella estaba a punto de gritar por el placer que le producían sus carisias, Roy se deslizo hacia a tras, quedándose sentado en medio d la cama, y la atrajo a su regazo. Riza le abrasó las caderas con las piernas y el la beso y la acaricio con un fervor que amenazaba con volverla loca.

Riza se sorprendió de que Roy no le exigiera primero que lo satisficiera. El daba y daba, acariciando, saboreando, y excitando su cuerpo más allá de sus expectativas, hasta que alcanzó el clímax.

Justo cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, el la giro de espaldas entrando en ella. Cuando se hundió en ella, Riza sintió que el deseo volvía a su cuerpo, hasta que otro clímax la alcanzó. Entonces el pronuncio su nombre en voz lata y, tras unas pocas embestidas, el también lo alcanzó.

Ahora era suya.

A Riza le llevo algún tiempo recuperar la respiración. Roy permaneció en su interior, la beso nuevamente y se tumbo luego a su lado.

-Eres mi amor- dijo el con un susurro ronco- ¿lo sabias?

Roy no espero una respuesta y deslizó una mano hasta el rostro de Riza y la acaricio para luego besarla con pasión.

Después, mientras dejaba que la venciera el sueño que seguía a la satisfacción física, pensó que la decisión que había tomado era lo mejor que había hecho en la vida

--------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------

Riza se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Sentía el cuerpo relajado y completo como no lo había sentido nunca Aquella ves había sido tan diferente de la primera en la que lo había empujado a tomar su cuerpo… Ella también le había dado su amor.

. El no se lo había pedido. Riza no había pronunciado ninguna palabra de amor, ya que no estaba segura de cómo enfrentarse a ello. Le parecía que era muy pronto para hacer tales declaraciones, y no quería que Roy pensara que eran falsas. Así que intento abrirse a el y aceptar su cuerpo, al igual que aceptaba su amor.

Observo a Roy mientras dormía. Sus rasgos eran aun mas atractivos cuando esta dormido y relajado. Los labios que le habían dado tanto placer estaban entreabiertos y su cabello oscuro caía desordenado alrededor de su cabeza. Riza sintió deseos de acariciarlo y, así lo hizo.

Con suavidad siguió deslizando la mano hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su pecho y trato de sentir los latidos de su corazón. Permaneció así solo un momento. Roy se estiro y le dijo con vos sugerente.

- ¿Estas intentando provocarme?

Riza le sonrió y volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

-Si, eso parece.

Cuando Roy quiso tumbarla de espaldas en la cama, ella lo empujo y se sentó sobre el a horcajadas. Echo su cabello por encima de los hombros para que cayera sobre el como una cortina.

Echándose hacia adelante, se inclino mas contra el y respiro encima de sus labios. Cuando vio la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, se rió.

- Yo también te quiero- le dijo. Después le rozó subvente los labios y observo como reaccionaba.- Creo que es hora de que cambien nuestras vidas.

-Hazlo si te atreves- le dijo el mientras hundía las manos en su cabello para atraerla hacia el-. Solo si te atreves.

Cuando el la beso ella supo que se atrevería.

-----------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Nadie dijo una palabra, pero todos aprecian saberlo. Riza sentía que se ruborizaba cada ves que el la tocaba o la miraba. Y Roy no dejo de tocarla mientras desayunaban, mientras la ayudaba a bajarse del caballo o mientras se sentaban en la estancia del abad. Su mano le recorría los hombros y el cuello, y ella se estremecía con los recuerdos de aquella noche y con la anticipación de lo que seria su nueva vida juntos. La llegada del abad hizo que Roy por fin se apartara de ella.

-Parece que habéis llegado a un acuerdo, ¿no es así?- pregunto el hermano Grumman mientras dejaba un envoltorio en la mesa y se sentaba.

Roy miro a su esposa entes de responder. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, Grumman, mi mujer y yo hemos hecho las paces.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos- el monje sonrió-. ¿Volvéis a Silloth?

-Nos iremos en cuanto mi esposa así lo desee- dijo Roy señalando el envoltorio que le hermano Grumman había llevado.

-Como ordenasteis- dijo el abad, tendiéndoselo-. Y justo a tiempo me entrevería a decir.

Riza no podía imaginarse lo que era, pero Roy se lo tendió a ella. Se emociono. ¿Roy había encargado algo para ella? Le temblaron las manos cuando desato el cordón y separo las láminas de lienzo.

¡Un libro de horas! Al abrirlo y ver su nombre en el, las lagrimas le inundaron los ojos...

-Pensé que esto seria un soborno, pero ahora me alegraría que lo aceptaras como un regalo matinal.

-¿Un soborno?- pregunto ella con vos temblorosa-. ¿Un regalo matinal?

-Le pedí a Grumman que lo consiguiera cuando vine aquí después de nuestra boda. Pensé que con el te ablandaría el corazón.

-Y así ha sido- contesto ella, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Las iluminaciones eran exquisitas y las páginas estaban bordeadas con oro. Cada pagina contenía oraciones y una meditación para su propietario, y en ese caso estaban personalizadas con el día de su santo decorado con una hoja de oro. De nuevo la amabilidad de Roy la abrumo y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Ten- dijo el ofreciéndole la manga para que se limpiara-. Lo acaban de terminar y la tinta se correrá si sigues llorando así.

Intentando recuperar la calma, Riza volvió a hacer la segunda pregunta:

-¿Qué es un regalo matinal?

-Es una antigua costumbre que tienen los pueblos galeses y otros pueblos, y consiste en ofrecerle a la novia un regalo la mañana siguiente a la noche de bodas. La rareza del regalo proclama la satisfacción del marido hacia el matrimonio.

-Entonces, Roy, ¿estas satisfecho?

-Oh, si- le susurro el. A pesar de la presencia del abad, se inclino hacia ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos-. Muy satisfecho.

-Y si la novia esta satisfecha con el marido, ¿Cómo se lo demuestra?- pregunto ella.

-Siempre podría…

-Ejem- los interrumpió el hermano Grumman-. Estoy seguro de que encontrareis la manera de demostrarlo, mi señora. Cuando estéis de vuelta en Silloth- se apresuro en envolver el libro cuidadosamente.

Roy se rió y le dio a su mujer otro rápido beso antes de levantarse.

-Mi señor, mi señora, me satisface que seáis felices en vuestro matrimonio, pero debo ofreceros un consejo.

-Por supuesto abad- dijo ella. Las palabras del monje le habían servido de consuelo y guía, así que las recibiría con gusto.

-Disfrutad el uno del otro, pero recordad que en el matrimonio no solo habrá pasión. Encontrareis problemas y obstáculos en vuestro camino, y deberéis esforzaros juntos para superarlos.

Sus palabras fueron mas serias de lo que Riza había esperado, y por un momento sintió como si una mano helada la hubiera tocado en la nuca. Le dio las gracias al abad por su consejo y, cuando Roy se acerco, se levanto y acepto el libro que le tendía. Después de recibir las bendiciones del abad, se unieron a los hombres de Roy y a Shieska, que los esperaba en el patio, e iniciaron el camino de egreso a Silloth.

-----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les hay gustado, supongo que muchas estarán mas que felices con la respuesta de Riza.

Como siempre les recuerdo que la siguiente actualización es mañana y agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, así que:

**Espiaplan**: Como ves Riza ya tomo una decisión, y al fin todos los esfuerzos de Roy se han visto recompensados, espero que te haya gustado el chap, aunque mañana comenzaran a presentarse algunos pequeños problemillas, así que nos leemos.

**Xris**: Ya no es solo Roy el que se declaro, Riza al fin tomo su decisión, espero que l chap te haya gustado, se que muchas esperaban algo así, sobre todas las que somos fanáticas de Roy. Ya falta poco para el final así que espero seguir contando contigo, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: De verdad amiga, me emociona mucho saber que puedo contar contigo, así que gracias por eso, espero que el chap te haya gustado, es bastante romántico y para nada estresante, así que espero que tus nervios estén bien, como siembre un beso enorme, mil bendiciones y nos leemos mañana.

**Sol96**: Gracias por leer mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias, espero que el chap t e haya gustado y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium:** De verdad que eres increíblemente intuitiva, realmente habrá problemas y solo te digo que vas bien encaminada, serán problemas bastante serios. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y espero que nos leamos mañana, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad me subes el ánimo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también haya sido de tu grado, ya falta poco así que espero seguir contando contigo, ciao

**Walku-chan**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap y de verdad espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, agradezco que sigas interesada en esta adaptación, ya falta poco para terminar con este tormento, así que espero contar contigo, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y como ves este también esta bastante tranquilo, la verdad es que si van a existir algunos problemillas para ya veras que todo tiene solución, nos leemos mañana.

**Kamy-chan**: Gracias por el apoyo, me emociona mucho y sobre la actualización a diario eso es gracias a ustedes que me animan a hacerlo con sus comentarios, así que el merito les pertenece, espero que nos leamos mañana, ciao.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Como ves el cambio si se produjo, Riza acepto ser una buena esposa para Roy, el que persevera alcanza y el persevero bastante, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y nos leemos mañana.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 21:

-¿Qué piensas de mi decisión?- pregunto Roy en un susurro.

-Yo sugeriría que disminuyeras la multa y que incrementaras el trabajo que debe hacer para ti para pagar su delito.

Roy sonrió la escuchar las palabras, ya que Riza demostraba una asombrosa habilidad para descubrir castigos mas innovadores que los que el solía infligir.

Era la segunda ves que se sentaba con el en uno de sus juicios, e incluso Fueri alababa sus habilidades. Normalmente era Fueri quien se encargaba de esos asuntos, pero al menos tres o cuatro veces al año, Roy tenia la costumbre de presidir la sentencia de su pueblo y de aceptar los pagos que le hacían por ser el señor.

-Cuatro peniques y diez días de trabajo antes de que llegue el invierno- declaro.

-Si, mi señor- contesto el hombre.

Haciendo una reverenda el hombre se dirigió a Fueri para pagar la multa y Roy se levanto de la mesa. Después de varias horas oyendo quejas, quería escapar de allí. Con Riza. Finalmente Fueri puso fin a la sesión y Roy bajo de la tarima con Riza.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la guió por el pasillo y subió con ella las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones. Despacho con un gesto de4 la mano a algunos que aun lo seguían plantándole diversas cuestiones, sin pararse siquiera. Una ves en su habitación, cerro la puerta e hizo que Riza se diera vuelta para que lo mirara.

-¡Roy! ¡Es pleno día!- se rió mientras el le quitaba la redecilla y el velo del pelo y le soltaba el cabello, hasta que cayo a su alrededor.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que discutir contigo- contesto, desabrochándole los lasos de las mangas. Como estaban fuertemente atados, se desvió a los del costado de la túnica.

No creo que tengas nada que discutir precisamente- respondió ella, y le beso las mejillas y la frente.

Roy pensó que tendría algunas palabras con Shieska después de aquello sobre como vestía a su señora, ya que desvestirla le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. Frustrado, saco su daga y rasgo todos los lasos que unían las prendas. Ella grito al ver caer la túnica, el vestido y las mangas, quedándose solo con la camisa interior. Entonces Roy volvió a tomar la daga y la deslizó por el frontal de la camisa, abriéndola completamente.

Finalmente pudo acariciarla y tomarle los pechos con las manos, como había deseado hacer todo el tiempo desde la mañana. Había estado fuera cinco largos Díaz y había llegado esa misma mañana. No quería esperar hasta la noche para demostrarle lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Riza contuvo el aliento mientras la acariciaba y no se resistió. Cubrió las manos de Roy con las suyas y acerco sus labios a los de el, par que la besara. Ella se agarro a sus brazos y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la puerta.

Roy se inclinó y profundizo el beso para luego tomar uno de sus pezones entre los labios, acariciándolo con la lengua. Entonces Riza le levanto el rostro para besarlo nuevamente y se apego a el para que sintiera su cuerpo.

Roy intento controlarse. Lo intento de verdad. Al principio. Pero cuando ella lo beso y acaricio, se quito la túnica y apretó su cuerpo a un mas contra el de ella y la tomo allí mismo, de pie. Habría parado si hubiera visto algún signo de duda por parte de Riza, pero no hubo ninguno.

Finalmente, después de largos minutes y impacientes embestidas y caricias, con los brazos a rededor de los hombros de Roy y las piernas rodeándole las caderas, ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Se tomaron algún tiempo para normalizar su respiración y entonces el le bajó las piernas para que pudiera quedarse de pie.

- Te dije que deberías haberme acompañado a Abbeytown- dijo el como excusa para su comportamiento.

Riza recogió sus ropas y se aparto el cabello del rostro. Estaba maravillosa.

- Como tu mujer, es mí deber quedarme aquí y supervisar tus tierras mientras viajas.

Ella se metió en su habitación y dejo caer la ropa en el suelo. Le enseño los lasos cortados pero el se negó a disculparse por lo que había hecho.

-Dile a tu doncella que la próxima ves no los apriete tanto- dijo Roy, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-La chica esta tan atontada con Falman que es un milagro que haga lago a derechas- Riza busco en el arcon de su ropa, saco otra camisa y se la puso por encima de la cabeza-. ¿Sabes si el siente lo mismo por ella, Roy? No me gustaría verla sufrir.

-¿Has visto a alguno de los dos esta mañana?- esperaba que su hombre mostrara mas refinamiento con la doncella del que el rey había mostrado con su señora.

Ella lo miro desde el otro lado de la puerta abierta.

- Deseo para ella algo más que eso. Siempre a sido amable conmigo, incluso cuando me he comportado de manera abominable, y me gustaría verla feliz.

Roy sonrió.

-Falman me ha pedido permiso esta mañana para casarse con ella, cuando atravesábamos las murallas. Le dije que hablara contigo.

La sonrisa de Riza le ilumino el alma.

- Entonces, esta bien.

Riza se sentó bajo la ventana y comenzó a pasar otros lasos por las aberturas de la túnica y de las mangas. Los cambios que se habían producido en ella en las últimas semanas eran extraordinarios. Nada mas llegar a Silloth, habría sido capas de encargarse ella de esos asuntos.

Roy se arreglo la ropa y espero a que ella terminara con la suya. Enseguida se reuniría con Fueri y sus ayudantes para discutir los cálculos sobre las cosechas de los campos que rodeaban el pueblo. El tiempo se había mantenido estable, y las cosechas de trigo, cebada y centeno prometían ser mejores de lo esperado. Su pueblo tendría provisiones para afrontar el invierno.

- ¿Dónde esta mi madre?

- Pasa casi todas las mañanas en la sala superior. Sus mujeres ya casi han terminado el tapiz. Le sugerí que hiciera uno a juego para su propio comedor.

Se levanto y se puso de nuevo el vestido, atándolo al frente. Después se puso la túnica y se ato los lasos bajo los brazos. Las mangas sin embargo se le resistieron y Roy se acerco a ayudarla.

-No son sus mujeres, Riza. Tus eres la señora de Silloth, así que te obedecen a ti- algo le impedía pasar tiempo en la sala con ellas cada día-. Solo dos se irán a vivir con mi madre cuando se marche esta primavera. Lady Anne, que es su prima, y lady Clare, cuyo marido estará al mando de los soldados de la fortaleza de Ravenglas.

Si no la hubiera estado observando, Roy hubiera pasado por lato el dolor que se reflejo en el rostro de Riza. Creía que no seria a lady Clare a quien echara de menos. Su bebe también solía estar en la sala cada mañana. Una niña. De unos ocho mese de edad.

La misma edad que la hija de Riza que estaba en el convento de Noramandia.

¿Añorara a su bebe? ¿Pensaría en la niña y en lo que podría haber sido? ¿Querría otro hijo?

Nunca hablaban de hijos, pero el nesecitaba un heredero y esperaba tenerlos con ella. Sus frecuentes relaciones darían pronto su fruto, si así Dios lo quería, y ella engendraría a su hijo. ¿Consideraría entonces en el lo suficiente como para revelarle su ultimo secreto? Roy sabía que aquel era el único punto negro en la felicidad que ahora compartían. Riza aun no confiaba en el.

-Mi madre me ha recordado que hay dos primas en la familia de mi padre que podrían venir a vivir aquí. Así tendrás compañía cuando ella este fuera- le tendió una mano-. ¿Qué dices de eso?

-Que tengo el marido mas considerado del mundo- se puso el velo sobre el cabello y tomo su mano.

-No pensarías eso de mi si supieres lo que tengo pensado para no dejarte dormir esta noche- quería apartar la tristeza que empañaban los ojos de Riza. Quero que le sonriera una ves mas.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, pero no tan brillante como solía ser.

-Vamos, Roy. Aun quedan muchas horas para que podamos retirarnos, y si comenzamos nuestras tareas, tal ves el día se nos haga menos largo.

El estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir al pasillo cunado ella se detuvo y lo miro. Le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándosela suavemente.

- Te quiero, Roy. De verdad.

Roy le tomo la mano y le beso la parte interna de la muñeca.

- Y yo a ti, Riza.

Mientras se disponían a realizar las actividades diarias de la fortaleza, Roy se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez que ella se lo decía con esas palabras. Su cuerpo se lo decía de muchas formas, así como la atención que le ponía a sus responsabilidades y la actitud que tenia hacia su pueblo. Pero era la segunda vez que había preanunciado aquellas palabras.

Llegaron al comedor justo cuando Fueri mandaba a llamarlo. Riza lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y continúo su propio camino, seguida de cerca por Shieska. Roy se dio la vuelta y vio como se alejaba.

¿Podía haber amor sin confianza?

Ese pensamiento lo perturbo durante todo el día y algunos mas, hasta que la respuesta le llego de golpe con el arribo de un mensajero de Jean.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

-Mi señor- dijo uno de los ayudantes de Fueri mientras Roy cruzaba la puerta-. Hay un mensaje urgente del abad esperándoos en la entrada.

-Regresaste de Abbeytown hace unos días- señalo Maes-. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que envíe un mensajero ahora?

- Supongo que debo ir y descubrir la causa del disgusto de Grumman.

Encabezó la pequeña compañía de hombres hasta el establo y desmonto, y en ese momento los vigilantes de la fortaleza hicieron sonar el cuerno. Roy se dio la vuelta para ver que había provocado la llamada. Cuatro hombres a caballo atravesaron las puertas sin detener. Uno de ellos llevaba un estandarte que cualquier noble de Inglaterra reconocería a primera vista. Dos leones dorados rampantes enfrentados sobre el fondo rojo. El escudo de armas de la casa de Havoc.

Jean Havoc.

Maes maldijo en varios idiomas mientras los veía acercarse.

-¿A que se deberá todo esto?

-No lo se, pero tengo la sensación de que no será nada bueno- Roy se volvió hacia Maes- ¿Puedes hacer que Riza no se acerque al comedor? Supongo que ahora estará trabajando con Marcoh. Recibiré a esos hombres en el comedor y escuchare sus noticias.

-¿Es necesario, Roy? Es tu mujer.

-Vete y mantenla alejada del comedor- por su tono Maes supo que era un orden que no admitía discusión.

Maes marcho a cumplir las órdenes mientras Roy recibía los saludos de los hombres y los invitaba a entrar en la fortaleza. El líder del grupo le hizo una seña a Roy con la cabeza y este lo acompaño a una habitación más pequeña junto al comedor, para tener algo de intimidad.

-Mi señor- empezó a decir el hombre-. Me llamo Gilbert y traigo saludos y mensajes del rey para su leal vasallo lord Roy Mustang de Silloth y para su mujer, lady Riza.

Roy no tenía otra opción que ser hospitalario y aceptar los mensajes, al igual que cualquier noticia que estos contuvieran. Pero aquello no le gustaba. Se le izo el mismo nudo en el estomago que siempre le avisaba que algo iba mal.

-¿Y cual es vuestro mensaje?- se sentó en a gran silla que le estaba reservada.

-Debo presentároslo a vos y a vuestra esposa.

-Aceptare cualquier mensaje que le traigáis a mi esposa- contesto, recalcando la palabra "esposa". Todo el mundo conocía el derecho que tenia el marido de representar a su mujer en cualquier asunto.

-Mis órdenes viene del rey, mi señor. Os pediría que…

Se vio interrumpido por un clamor fuera de la estancia. Después oyeron voces subiendo de tono, una llamada al puerta y apareció Maes seguido de Riza.

-Mi señor, ya veo que han llegado visitantes a Silloth- dijo ella mientras se ponía a su lado. Aun no había mirado al mensajero, pero lo hizo en ese momento. Por la expresión de su rostro Roy supo que ella también había reconocido el escudo de armas.

-Mi señora, os traigo saludos del rey- con una floritura de la mano., el enviado de Jean le hizo una reverencia antes de continuar.

-¿El rey?- al principio Riza se puso pálida y Roy temió que se desmayara. Después la vio apretar los puños mientras esperaba que el mensajero hablara.

-Tengo cartas para vos y una orden para que asistáis a Carlisle el próximo domingo. La presencia del rey honrara la inauguración de una nueva casa de cuantas en la catedral y Su majestad requiere vuestra presencia.

El mensajero hurgo en su bolsa y saco varios atados. Le dio el más delgado a Riza y dos mas a Roy, que sintió nauseas al aceptar los pergaminos que sabia que cambiarían su vida. La mano le temblaba al tomarlos.

-¿El rey desea que lord Roy se presente ante el?- pregunto Riza, mirando el atado que le tendía el hombre.

-Mi señora, el rey requiere expresamente de vuestra presencia y envía esto como muestra de su aprecio.

Roy siempre recordaría rezar en ese momento para que ella no tomara la caja que el mensajero saco de su bolsa. Rezar con toda su alma para que ella no tendiera la mano y no aceptara el regalo y lo que significaba. Sintió que se le rompía el corazón cuando Riza sonrió y extendió la mano.

-¿El rey desea que me presente ante el?

La dicha que había en sus ojos lo abatió. Ya no oyó nada mas de lo que se dijo en aquella estancia, porque las palabras de Riza habían destruido todas las esperanzas que había tenido durante los últimos meses. Ella aun amaba al rey.

Aun con los mensajes en la mano, se levanto y salio de la estancia. Una ves en el pasillo, llamo a Fueri para que se hiciera cargo de sus nesecidades. No podía respirar. Le dio los pergaminos a su ayudante y lo único que supo con certeza fue que tenia que escapar de allí. Tenía que escapar de ella.

-------------------------------------------o----------------------------

Fin del chap, espero que les hay gustado aunque las cosas se han complicado un poco.

Como siempre les recuerdo que mañana actualizo y agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Espiaplan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, pero como ves Grumman tenia razón, no todo es alegría para siempre, ahora a ver como solucionan esto, ciao.

**Sweet-Zephir**: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, de verdad me emociona mucho saber que les agrada lo que hago, es el motivo principal para que lo siga haciendo, así que el merito es de ustedes, nuevamente muchas gracias y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, aunque las cosas se están comenzando a complicar un poquito, pero ya veran que dentro de poco todo vuelve la normalidad, nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Me alegra mucho que el chap de ayer les haya gustado, aunque lo mas probable es que me odien por el de hoy, ya falta poco, así que solo queda tener paciencia, nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga, ahora ya sabrás a que me refería a que las cosas se complicarían un poco, o al parecer mas que un poco, pero ya veras que dentro de poco las dudas comenzaran a aclararse aunque se nesecite de la ayuda de terceros, como siempre te agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana, un beso y bendiciones.

**Mariana:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior aunque se que este es bastante mas complicado, pero ya falta poco para saber como se resolverá todo este lió, ciao.

**Sol96**: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap de ayer y se que quizás me odien por el de hoy, pero la historia ya casi llega a su fin y quedan aun algunas cosas por aclarar así que paciencia, nos leemos mañana.

**Nairelena**: me alegra mucho de que ya estés bien, extrañaba tus comentarios, y también me alegra saber que la historia te sigue gustando, ya falta poco para saber que ocurrirá realmente, así que espero seguir contando contigo, ciao.

**Kamy-chan**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad, creo que me emocionan mas de la cuenta. No es que quiera presumir de falsa modestia o lago así, sino que para mi realmente el apoyo que me demuestran es lo que me da ánimos de seguir, sin eso creo que no tendrá realmente mucho sentido, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos mañana.

**Lili:** Thank you very much for your opinion, you please me. My English is not the best, like that that excuse me, indeed, thank you very much for the support.

**Rinsita-chan**: gracias por el apoyo incondicional, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap de ayer y aunque se que el de hoy no las dejara tan felices solo deben esperar un poco mas, ya se viene el fina, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: me alegra que hayas podido leer y se que el chap de ayer a muchas les gusto bastante, se que el de hoy es lago mas triste pero ya veran que dentro de poco todo comienza a solucionarse, nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 22:

Riza espero dos días para darle una explicación, pero Roy la evitaba. Su esposo no regreso a sus habitaciones y, por primera ves desde que se había entregado a el, durmió sola. O más bien se revolcó en la cama, por que no pudo consolar el sueño. Lo único que veía al cerrarlos ojos era la expresión afligida de Roy mientras ella aceptaba el presente del mensajero.

La escena se repetía en su mente una y otra ves, y sabia que aquello no terminaría hasta que le explicara Roy lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación.

Una citación del rey era un orden, no una petición, y Riza sabia que tenia que comenzar a hacer los preparativos si querían llegar a Carlisle a tiempo. Al tercer día, decidió empezar a hacerlos. Cuando Fueri respondía a sus órdenes con cierto aire de ignorancia, acudía a la única persona que podía hacer lago. Busco a Trisha.

Encontró a la madre de Roy en sus habitaciones.

-Mi señora, por favor- dijo una ves dentro-. Debo hablar con vos- espero a que Trisha despidiera a sus sirvientes antes de continuar-. Ya sabéis que el rey nos ha citado a Carlisle- Riza le tendió la carta que había recibido de Jean.

Trisha no dijo una sola palabra; simplemente tomo la carta y la leyó.

-Esto no era lo que yo esperaba- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- es solo un carta requiriendo mi presencia para la ceremonia. He supuso que la carta de Roy dice lo mismo.- la madre de su esposo no respondió. Entonces Riza recordó que el había recibido un atado grueso y otro mas fino-. ¡Mi señora! ¿Debe presentarse ante el rey! Si se niega sin dar buenas razones, la reacción del rey será terrible. Ya lo he visto antes y Roy debe darse cuenta de que no tiene… no tenemos elección.

- Mi hijo debe tener sus propias razones para ignorar la llamada del rey- dijo Trisha en vos baja.

Riza se acerco a ella y le toco la mano.

-Por favor, mi señora, hablad con vuestro hijo, ya que el no quiere hablar conmigo. Hacedle comprender que…

-Creo que comprende muchas mas cosas de las que vos creéis.

Se quedo sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir la mujer, lo que Roy sospechaba.

- El rey nos ha citado a los dos.

-El regalo era solamente para vos.

-Y se lo devolveré al rey cuando lo vea. No quiero nada de el. Y Roy debe saberlo.

Trisha no respondió, y entonces Riza lo vio claro. Todos pensaban que el rey quería que volviera. Y, durante un breve instante, cuando el mensajero le había dirigido aquellas palabras, ella también lo había pensado.

Pero la diferencia estaba en que, a pesar de la llamada del rey y de su regalo, ella no quería volver con el rey. La falta de confianza que Roy tenia en ella le rasgaba el corazón, pero no había tiempo para sentir lastima.

-Debo hablar con el. Por favor, decidme donde esta- tomo la mano de Trisha y le suplico-. Os lo ruego…

-¿Por qué debería ponerme de vuestro lado en esto? Lo único que habéis hecho ha sido ofrecer tristeza y vergüenza al corazón de mi hijo y a su honor.

Esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de Riza, y no pudo ni imaginarse lo que pensaría Roy si su madre se atreviera a expresar sus pensamientos en vos alta.

- Jean no tolerara que lo desobedezcan. Destruirá a Roy y al pueblo de Silloth y todas sus tierras sufrirán la desobediencia de su señor- se arrodillo delante de la mujer-. Conozco al rey. Debemos obedecer sus órdenes- dijo, señalando la carta-. Y si debo acudir a la cita para salvar a Roy y a su pueblo, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar.

Trisha palideció y Riza se puso de pie.

Tienen que hacerse los preparativos, y me iré sola si el no me acompaña. Fueri no me obedecerá, así que, si amaos a vuestro hijo como lo amo yo, debéis conseguir que coopere conmigo.

La madre de Roy tembló y Riza decidió que debía encontrar a Roy sin su ayuda. Recogió la carta, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

-Hablare con el- oyó que decía Trisha.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada más.

Aquella misma tarde el equipaje ya estaba preparado, al igual que los caballos y todas las provisiones. También habían elegido a los hombres que la acompañarían a Carlisle. El viaje les llevaría una semana, llegando primero a Abbeytown y después a Thursby, hasta finalizar en Carlisle. Riza aun no había visto a Roy ni oído nada de el, pero confiaba en que su madre lo hubiera convencido.

Incapaz de enfrentarse a la hostilidad reinante en el comedor contra ella, pues ya todos en Silloth sabían que iba a emprender el viaje y pensaban que volvía con Jean, hizo que le llevaran una bandeja a su habitación. Esperaba no tener que pagar el precio que le habia mencionado a Trisha, pero sabia que estaría dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de salvar a Roy de la ira del rey.

¿Y después que? ¿Dónde iría? Roy nunca la volvería a aceptar a su lado. Como ya le había dicho a Roy en una ocasión, su vida seria destruida. Incluso su leal doncella Shieska la había abandonado al aceptar la oferta de Roy de un lugar donde vivir.

Riza miro por la ventana y reconoció inmediatamente su silueta. Roy estaba en el patio hablando con algunos de sus hombres. Cuando ella presiono la cara contra el cristal y susurró su nombre, el miro había arriba como si la hubiera escuchado. Sus miradas se encontraron durante algunos segundos, hasta que el se dio la vuelta y termino de hablar con los soldados. Sin mirar a tras, Roy monto su caballo y. atravesó las puertas de la fortaleza, se dirigió al pueblo.

Iba a ver a Psiren.

Temblando, Riza se dejo caer en los cojines del asiento. Sabía que le debía una explicación por el comportamiento que había tenido ante las palabras del mensajero, pero Roy tampoco esta libre de culpa. Si confiara en ella y la amara como decía hacerlo, habría esperado a conocer la razón de su comportamiento en ves de apartarla de su lado y buscar los brazos de esa mujer.

Justo antes de que la desesperación y la desesperanza la invadieran, sintió que la rabia de la antigua Riza crecía dentro de ella, y decidió que Roy la oiría antes de desechar el precioso regalo que ella le había ofrecido.

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué en esos momento actuaba como todos los hombres, justo cuando lo que ella nesecitaba era lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás?

Se hecho la capa sobre los hombros y salio de sus habitaciones, dispuesta a seguirlo y a enfrentarse a el. Nunca había pensado que los guardias le impedirían salir.

-Apartaos- ordeno a los tres hombres que le bloqueaban el paso de las puertas.

- Mi señora, no podemos hacerlo- le contesto el mas alto-. Nadie abandona la fortaleza por la noche sin el permiso de lord Roy.

-Yo soy vuestra señora y os ordeno que os apartéis.

-Mi señora, no podemos hacerlo.

Riza se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Hughes, que se había acercado a contemplar la escena.

-Me voy a ir, Maes.

Decidió dirigirse directamente contra los guardias pero estos, apenas sin esfuerzo, la apartaron y ella cayó al suelo. Fue Hughes quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-Mi señora, por favor, no nos obliguéis a reteneros- le pidió otro de los soldados.

- Están cumpliendo las órdenes de su señor y, si los forzáis a heriros, además tendrán que enfrentarse la ira de Roy- le dijo Maes-. Por favor, volved a vuestras habitaciones.

Riza se giro hacia Maes y agarro su túnica, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella.

- Debo hablar con Roy. Se donde esta y voy a ir allí ahora.

-¿Estáis segura? ¿Queréis ver con vuestros propios ojos lo que vuestro corazón teme encontrar?

-¿Defendéis su inconstancia? Deberíais… Pero vos sois su amigo en todos los sentidos.

El rostro de Hughes se endureció y ella temió haberse propasado con sus palabras. Incluso los soldados contuvieron la respiración.

-Pero yo no estoy con el, ¿verdad? Tal vez sea porque no lo apruebo.

-Entonces decidles que me dejen pasar. Debo hablar con el antes de partir por la mañana. Al menos me merezco eso. Podéis consolaros pensando que mañana me habré ido y que todo volverá a ser como antes de que viniera.

-¿Os iréis?- pregunto Maes.

-Los dos sabemos que Roy nunca volverá a aceptarme si respondo a la llamada del rey. Y, Maes, creo que sabéis que debo responder. Así que, decidles que me dejen pasar.

Hughes inspiro profundamente y dejo escapar un suspiro. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Dejadla pasar.

Los guardias se apartaron y ella atravesó las puertas. Bajo corriendo la colina y tomo el camino que sabia que llevaba a la casa de Psiren. La luz de la luna creciente la iluminaba y en pocos minutos llego a la puerta de la mujer.

Riza se quedo allí durante varios minutos, incapaz de dar el siguiente paso. Había muchas cosas de las que hablar. Muchas respuestas que dar y mucho que explicar. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y, empujándola la abrió.

"¿Queréis ver con vuestros propios ojos lo que vuestro corazón teme encontrar?".

Recordó las palabras de Maes al ver a Psiren en brazos de su marido. Roy la besaba una y otra ves y deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, igual que había hecho con ella. Riza intento convencerse a si misma de que Roy solo lo estaba haciendo para demostrarle que podía hacerlo, y así superar el dolor. Su marido levanto la cabeza y su mirada, llena de pasión, se encontró con la de Riza.

Era pasión lo que sentía por esa mujer, y ella le había creído cunado el le dijo que solo era su amiga.

Sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, Riza se apresuro a salir de la casa. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

-Eres más mezquino de lo que nunca habría imaginado, Roy- le dijo Psiren, apartándolo-. ¿No has visto cuanto la has herido?

Roy se separo de Psiren y cerró la puerta de la casa. No sabía donde había ido Riza y no le importaba.

No le importaba.

Esas palabras aun no eran ciertas, pero se esforzaría todo lo necesario para creerlas, hasta que fueran verdad. Se dirigió la mesa y bebió largamente una jarra de cerveza.

-Roy, tienes que ir a buscarla y hablar con ella. Debes decirle que esto era solo una farsa. Esa mujer te quiere- dijo Psiren, tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo girarse para que la mirara-. Te ama.

-Por lo que se ve, eso no es suficiente. Si hubieras visto como se le iluminó la cara de alegría cuando supo que l rey la llamaba, no te pondrías de su parte.

La palmada que Psiren le dio en la nuca lo sorprendió y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-Pensé que eras diferente, pero estas siendo un estupido, y yo no soporto la estupidez.

Roy se rió. Psiren tenía una mente rápida, era ingeniosa y también tenía una mano rápida. Pero eso no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión

-Si me ama, tal y como dices, ¿Por qué eso no es suficiente para mantenerla a mi lado y evitar que vuelva a al cama del rey?

-¿Se lo has preguntado, Roy?

No lo había hecho. Al ver la reacción de Riza ante la llamada del rey, se había ido .La mirada de gozo que había visto en los ojos de su mujer y la sonrisa hablaban mas alto que cualquier palabra que pudiera decirle. Riza quería volver con Jean.

Psiren le quito el vaso de la mano, le arrojo la capa a la cara y lo empujo hacia la puerta. Después se quedo mirándolo con las manos en las caderas.

- Tal ves, cuando empieces a pensar con la cabeza, encontraras la respuesta. Y no vuelvas a aquí mientras no se aclaren las cosas con tu mujer.

Roy se quedo fuera de la casa de Psiren mirando la puerta que acababan de cerrarle en las narices. No debería atreverse a habarle así. Debería temer su ira.

Dejo el caballo atado junto a la casa y echo a andar hacia la fortaleza. Tendría que hablara con Riza antes de que se fuera. Su madre se lo había pedido. Psiren se lo había pedido. Pero ninguna de ellas había leído las palabras que Riza había escrito en contra de el.

El rey le había enviado las cartas que ella le había escrito durante los primeros meses y, en ves de ayudarlo a comprende como se sentía ella en aquellos días, las palabras le habían roto el corazón. Las mentiras que había escrito sobre el eran horribles e iban empeorando en cada carta. Nadie defendería a Riza si supieran lo que había hecho.

Cuando llego al castillo estaba furioso y decidió echarle a Riza a la cara sus pecados.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap y recuerden que mañana hay actualización, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**The Hawk eye**: (por el chap 21) Lamento no haberte incluido ayer, pero cuando subí el chap aun no me llegaba tu review, así que es ese el motivo, gracias por el apoyo y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Mary**: La verdad es que Havoc si es para odiarlo, pero Riza tiene sus motivos para volver, aunque no sean los que Roy piensa, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Como ves la decisión de Riza no depende de lo que aun sienta por Jean, sino de lo que siente por Roy, ahora solo queda esperar a ver que hará Roy al respecto. Sobre Trisha y Grumman lamentablemente no existe nada mas que amistad, sea como sea el educo a su hijo, nos leemos mañana.

**Espiaplan**: La verdad es que la reacción de Riza en un comie4nso fue horrible, pero ahora ven que los motivos que la impulsan son otros, ahora solo queda esperar para ver como termina todo esto, nos leemos mañana.

**Nairelena**: Havoc se a portado pésimo con ella, pero ya ves que ella se ha dado cuneta de que el no le conviene, pero aun esta demasiado asustada, ya veremos mañana que ocurre, ciao.

**Kamy-chan**: Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus palabras, eso me significa que la adaptación te ha gustado y eso es motivo para estar contenta, ya falta poco para el final, solo 5 chapters mas, así que espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, también pienso subir una nueva adaptación al concluir esta por lo que espero que sigas apoyándome, ciao.

**Lucero**: La verdad es que todo parecía ir demasiado bien, pero ya veras que todo se soluciona,, recuerda que lo que no se gana con esfuerzo, no se valora, así que solo viuda esperar y seguir leyendo, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Hanae:** Me alegra mucho amiga que hayas podido ponerte al día en la historia antes de concluirla, gracias por eso, ya falta poco, solo 5 chap y todo habrá terminado, pero como te dije el otro día pienso subir otra adaptación así que espero seguir contando contigo como hasta ahora, un beso y hablamos luego.

**Sherrice Adjani**: No te preocupes, mientras sepas que la historia te sigue gustando no hay rencor, sobre Havoc tienes razon, tarde o temprano tenia que volver a aparecer, ahora solo queda esperar a ve que ocurrirá cuando se vuelva a encontrar con Riza, nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Parece que todo se complico de nuevo, pero ya veras que dentro de poco se soluciona, así que solo queda esperar, agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Vickita-chan**: Todo parecía ir de maravillas, pero el sol no brilla eternamente, pero dentro de poco todo se resolverá, nos leemos mañana.

**Sol96**: Me alegra que el chap te haya gustado, ya falto poquito para saber que ocurrirá realmente con la vida de Roy y Riza, quizás los problemas sirvan para unirlos en ves de distanciarlos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 23:

Riza se sentó bajo la ventana y espero. No sabia muy bien si esperaba a que llegara Roy o a que llegara la mañana y, con ella, su marcha de Silloth, pero espero en la oscuridad.

Maes la había seguido al pueblo y la había esperado a la salida de la casa de Psiren. Si hubiera mostrado algún signo de lastima o compasión, ella se habría derrumbado. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente le había ofrecido su brazo y la había acompañado hasta el castillo, y ahora montaba guardia al otro lado de su puerta.

Riza había esperado que la puerta se echara abajo o que Maes gritara para anunciar la llegada de Roy. Pero lo que ocurrió fue que la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones se cerró tras Roy, que entro en la estancia. Riza habría preferido enfrentarse a el de pie, pero le temblaban las piernas y sabía que no la sostendrían.

-¿Ya se han hecho los preparativos para tu viaje de vuelta la rey?

-Debería ser nuestro viaje, Roy. Nos ha llamado a los dos.

-Pero he descubierto que el hecho de acompañarte de vuelta a su cama no me agrada- gruño.

- No voy a ir a su cama, Roy. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-El rey me escribió que, ya que veía en tus cartas que yo mostraba tanto desden por el regalo que me había hecho, te volvería a llamar a su lado.

Levanto la mano y le arrojo todas las cartas, que cayeron al suelo a su alrededor. Sus cartas. Las reconoció incluso en la oscuridad. Había escrito muchas mentiras, desesperada como había estado durante los primeros meses. Antes de descubrir la verdad. Antes de amar a Roy.

- Entonces estaba desesperada. Y lo sabes.

- Tan desesperada que me ofreciste tu cuerpo para apaciguarme. ¿Harás lo mismo con Jean? Por lo que veo, tus mentiras y engaños no han terminado aun.

Así que Trisha le había contado todo.

- No me ofreceré a el, Roy, pero si eso te salvara, a ti y a todo lo que aprecias, lo haría.

-¿Incluso sabiendo que eso destruiría lo que hay entre nosotros?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Realmente rogaba a Dios no tener que llegar a eso, poder despertar la clemencia del rey y no pagar el precio. Pero amaba tanto a Roy que estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo para salvarlo.

- Ven conmigo. No dejes que olvide la persona que soy ahora y que vuelva a la que era antes.

- Que sacrificio tan noble- espeto sin mirarla-. Sospecho que no te seria tan difícil aceptar de nuevo la generosidad de l rey y volver a la posición para la que te formaron durante tantos años – se giro para mirarla-. Tumbada de espaldas en su cama. ¿O acaso el rey te tomaba como lo hizo el bárbaro de tu marido, contra la puerta de tu habitación?

Ella se quedo sin respiración al ver que Roy intentaba convertir en lago sucio lo que habían compartido. No había esperado ponzoña de su marido. No había visto nunca a aquel Roy, un hombre que no escuchaba ni entendía razones.

-Hace varios meses si habría deseado volver a la posición que tenia, Roy. Pero eso fue antes de saber la verdad sobre lo que hizo el rey y de saber que te amaba.

- Vi como se te ilumino la cara al saber que te llamaba- la acuso-. Vi el júbilo que te embargo al ver que quería que volvieras.

-Soy culpable de sentir eso.

-¡Ah! Por fin dices una verdad. Lo único que ha hecho a sido llamarte, ofrecerte un mísero regalo y tu corres hacia el- se acerco a ella y Riza pudo ver que apretaba los puños con fuerza-. Te vendes muy barata.

Riza se puso en pie, tratando de controlarse para no gritarle toada la verdad en la cara. Luego camino hacia el.

- Te confieso que, durante un momento, sentí triunfo. Pero fue un breve fallo de la razon.

Roy sacudid la cabeza y se aparto de ella, como si no soportara su presencia. Eso era lo que ella había temido cuando se había ofrecido a el aquella noche en Abbeytown. Que, si llegaba a conocer sus errores y sus pecados, se apartara de ella.

-Durante más de la mitad de mi vida, mi propósito fue llamar y mantener la atención del rey. Mi padre me obligo a vivir su propio deseo de podré, e incluso aceptar sus sueños como si fueran los míos durante años, hasta que creí en ellos y los perseguí por encima de todo- Riza volvió a acercarse a el y lo miro-. Por eso, a pesar de que Jean me abandonara, a pesar de que metiera en su cama a mi hermana y a pesar de todo lo que me quito, sentí un momento de triunfo. No lo quiero, Roy. No quiero sus caricias ni sus regalos. Permití, solo por un momento, que todos aquellos años desplazaran lo que tenemos ahora.

Sabia que Roy estaba manteniendo una lucha interna por creerla o no.

-Ven conmigo. Enfrentaremos al rey juntos. Confía en mí.

Roy la miro, y el deseo y la nesecidad que se reflejaban en la mirada la sorprendieron.

-No lo hagas, Riza. Confía en mi y deja que maneje esto como se que debe hacerse.

-Pero tú no conoces al rey como yo, Roy. Yo he vivido en su corte y he visto como destruía a hombres mas poderosos que tu por enfrentarse a sus deseos. Yo confió en ti, Roy, pero en esto tú debes confiar en mí.

Espero, sabiendo que aquel era el momento mas importante entre los dos, mas incluso que cuando le había profesado su amor. El se dio la vuelta, diciendo con ese gesto más de lo que podría haber dicho con palabras. Riza lo observo mientras el se acriba a al chimenea y se quedaba mirando el fuego.

-Si confiaras en mi, me habrías hablado de lo único que te mantiene atada a Jean, mas de lo que nunca estarás atada a mi.

-¿De que estas habando?- le pregunto Riza asustada.

- El bebe- susurro el-. Le diste una hija. Y eso no se puede cambiar.

Ella dio un paso atrás y cayo sobre la cama.

-¿Lo sabias?

El seguía sin mirarla.

-Lo he sabido durante meses y he esperado a que me amaras lo suficiente y confiaras en mi para compartir conmigo ese secreto. No puedo competir con el rey, Riza. No puedo competir con su poder, con las riquezas que te ofreció y, sobre todo, no puedo competir con el hombre que fue el primero en tu corazón, el primero en tomar tu cuerpo y el primero en darte un hijo.

-¿Crees que esto es una competición? ¿Por mi?

-¿No lo es?- pregunto el-. Si ahora respondes a la llamada del rey, el habrá ganado.

Ella unió las manos en su regazo y se dio cuenta de que no tendría otra manera de convencerlo que revelarle aquello que había prometido guardar toda la vida y en lo que se había negado a pensar durante meses. A pesar de que podría perderlo en sus esfuerzos por hacerle comprender la verdad.

- Nunca he sido capas de revelar mis pecados de entonces, Roy. Ni siquiera pensaba que estuviera cometiendo un pecado en ayudar a esconder los errores de Jean. Así fue como me enseñaron a vivir, pero tú me has enseñado mucho mas. Y, aunque podría soportar el desden de los que viven en el mundo de Jean, e incluso de los que viven en el tuyo, ni siquiera puedo soportar pensar en como me despreciarías si supieras el resto.

-Riza, haber dado a luz a una niña no fue culpa tuya. ¿Por qué crees que te odiaría por eso?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza, Roy, sino con enfrentarme a mis errores y a mis miedos. Si no te lo conté, fue por que no podía. Si te hubiera hablado del bebe, tendría que haberte hablado de… de todas mis mentiras para mantener a Jean a mi lado.

-¿Mentiras?

- Era tan egoísta, que cuando supe que mi hermana estaba embarazada de Jean, la odie por eso y desee con toda mi alma que perdiera al bebe. Jean intento disculparse conmigo, me pido que lo perdonara, un escándalo así lo perjudicaría mucho y me pidió que yo fuera la madre de su hijo, que ocultara el embarazo de mi hermana y que yo mintiera diciendo que era yo la que estaba en cinta. Cuando el bebe naciera, el se casaría conmigo y todo el problema se habría solucionado. Yo jamás me habría entregado a el sin estar casada.

Roy al miro horrorizado, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta, esa noche la rabia y la pasión lo habían cegado, y jamás se detuvo a pensar que lo que hablaban de ella fuera un mentira. El había sido el único hombre con el que Riza había estado.

- Sin embargo, el bebe de mi hermana fue un niña, y Jean exigió que yo volviera a la corte sin la carga de una hija bastarda, yo me negaba a hacerlo, quería cuidarla como a mi hija, de verdad, pero el me amenazó con alejar a la niña del lado de Dominique y que no la moveríamos a encontrar nunca, y yo fui demasiado cobarde como para desobedecerle.

-No podías criarla tu sola, Riza. Seguramente…

-Domimique la esta cuidando ahora, y todos piensan que ella es hija mía, y yo nunca les he contado la verdad. No pensar en ella y negar su existencia, era mas fácil que recordar el error que cometí el dejarla allí y mi decepción al saber que no luche por ella. Es mucho mas fácil pensar que ella esta mejor sin mi que enfrentarme al hecho de que fui estupida, egoísta y de que estaba equivocada, tanto como para desear la falsedad del rey en ves de una niña que podría haber sido mi hija.

Se estremeció al pensar en su arrogancia durante aquellos días. Cuando Dominique comento que tal vez podría hacer pasar al bebe por hijo suyo y así comprometer a Jean, Riza había aprovechado al oportunidad. No quería que nada interfiriera en sus planes de ser la esposa de Jean y si tenia que ser la madre de un hijo que no llevaba en su vientre, lo haría. Jamás pensó que todo se volvería en su contra.

Ahora el dolor la paralizaba. Antes de exponerse a Roy y a su gente, no pensaba en sus acciones, pero al aprender de el la bondad, la justicia y el amor, se había dado cuenta de sus errores del pasado. Si ella no podía perdonarse sus propios pecados, ¿podría hacerlo el? Roy no pregunto nada mas, así que ella se levanto para enfrentarse a el y a las consecuencias de haberle desnudado su alma.

-Ahora que conoces mi más oscuro secreto, ¿seguirás profesándome tu amor como prometiste?

-La mirada do horro que vio en sus ojos fue todo lo que nesecito saber.

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

El viaje duraría unos siete días. La parte mas lenta seria el camino hasta Abbeytown, atravesando bosques. Después tomarían el antiguo camino romano que conducía a Carlisle desde el oeste. Ya que la mayor parte del viaje transcurría en sus tierras, Roy no tenia dudas de que llegarían sanos y salvos a su destino. Además, el grupo de diez soldados guiados por cuatro de sus caballeros lo garantizaría.

-Llevaba dos días y dos noches caminando impaciente por sus habitaciones, intentando apartar de su mente la imagen de Riza confesándole sus errores. En aquellos momentos la había odiado, porque sus palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de que el le había fallado.

No la odiaba, se trataba mas bien de odiarse a si mismo por no ser el hombre que ella necesitaba. Durante todos los meses en que Riza había deseado regresar con Jean, Roy se había convencido de que era lo suficientemente paciente, maduro y fuerte para esperar. Sabia, desde el mismo momento en que el rey se la había ofrecido como esposa, que ella no iba a volver. Por eso, al ser unos años mayor que ella y mas maduro, se había permitido el lujo de enorgullecerse de controlar sus propias reacciones frente al comportamiento de su mujer.

Y había jugado con ella, igual que Jean lo había hecho.

No se había contentado con permanecer pasivo mientras el carácter de Riza se iba rehaciendo, sino que la había manipulado usando sus nesecidades y sus miedos, igual que antes habían hecho su padre y el rey. Después había gozado de los frutos de aquel trabajo cuando ella se había entregado a el en cuerpo y alma.

Igual que Jean había hecho. Igual que habían hecho todos los hombres que había habido en su vida. A pesar de su supuesta bondad y paciencia, no era mejor que aquellos que lo habían procedido.

Y en ves de revelar el secreto que sabia que le quemaba el alma a su mujer, se había quedado quieto, esperando a que ella confiara en el lo suficiente para contárselo.

Roy se volvió hacia el pergamino que tenia delante, intentando concentrarse en la s cifras que debía examinar con Fueri. La cosecha había sido buena. Comparo los datos con los el año anterior y se sintió satisfecho con le aumento.

La satisfacción le duro solo un momento, y después esparció los pergaminos por la mesa, sin importarle si se caían. No se engañaba a si mismo. No podía hacer aquello sin Riza. No quería hacerlo sin ella. Pero cuando le había pedido su ayuda y su confianza, el la había rechazado.

No, no era mejor que los que lo había precedido.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeo la pared. Maes entro y volvió a cerrar de un portazo. Llevaba una jarra y dos vasos. Que dejo en la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Maes lleno los dos vasos, le dio uno a Roy y bebió de un trago el contenido del suyo. Con una mirada, le indico a Roy que hiciera lo mismo. Roy se lo bebió en un par de tragos y dejo el vaso en la mesa. Maes lleno las copas y se bebió la suya, esperando a que Roy hiciera lo mismo. Tras repetirlo dos veces, volvió a llenar los vasos, pero no se bebió el suyo.

-Si la hubieras golpeado para que se sometiera a ti, esto no habría pasado- dijo Maes, en un tono que indicaban que aquellas copas no eran las primeras que se bebía.

- Mantente fuera de esto, Maes- advirtió Roy.

-Hay demasiado de monje en ti, Roy. Si la hubieras sometido desde el principio, sabría bien cual es su lugar, y no tendrías que haberla chantajeado con libros- Maes se bebió su copa-. ¡Con libros! ¡Valla idea! En realidad sabes de que va todo esto, ¿verdad?

-¿Me lo vas a decir?

-¿A quien ama mas?- Roy frunció el ceño sin comprender-. ¿A ti o a Jean?

-¿Y esa es la respuesta a mis problemas?

-Ella no te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Así que cada ves que dice que quiere volver con el, te preocupas porque quiere mas a Jean. Cuando ella te dice que es feliz aquí contigo, te preocupas porque a ti es quien quiere. ¡Maldita sea, Roy! Ve a buscar a Jean y termina con todo esto.

Si Maes no estuviera tan serio y tan borracho, Roy lo hubiera ignorado. Si aquello no fuera verdad, lo habría hecho, pero su amigo había nombrado sus mayores miedos, aunque no de la misma forma en que Roy los pensaba. Solo se había permitido nombrarlos una pocas veces, y había tratado de ocultarlos con un revestimiento de superioridad.

Todo aquello era un asuntito de inseguridad masculina.

Cuando Riza quería a Jean, le preocupaba que fuera porque el no era lo suficientemente rico, poderoso o atractivo. Cuando lo quería a el, se preocupaba pensando que era demasiado instruido, paciente y bondadoso, y no lo suficientemente viril

-Si fuera así de fácil…

-Si dejaras de intentar razonarlo todo y actuaras de acuerdo a lo que sientes por ella, lo verías como yo. Tú la quieres. La amas. Así que ve por ella y tráela de vuelta. Que se joda el rey. Jean no fue lo suficientemente hombre para mantenerla a su lado, así que ve por ella.

-¿Y si no quiere volver conmigo?- había sido estupido. Riza no merecía que la maltratara otra vez.

-Tú eres su marido. Vete, alcánzala y tráela de vuelta- le dijo Maes.

Las palabras de Maes le hicieron darse cuenta de su error. En los momentos en los que debería haber actuado, había sido demasiado calculador pensando cada movimiento antes de hacerlo. Roy sabia que aunque había esperado que Riza cambiara completamente, el no había querido cambiar para ser el hombre que ella nesecitaba.

-¡Los ingleses estáis locos!- grito su amigo.

-Tú también lo eres, Maes- le dijo Roy con una sonrisa-. Dime, ¿a cuantas mujeres has tenido que golpear para que se sometieran a ti?

En el rostro de Maes reflejo una expresión de horror.

-Nosotros los guerreros ingleses no nesecitamos pegar a nuestras mujeres. Y yo nunca le levantaría la mano a la mía.

Roy se levanto, sabiendo que no podía permitir que Riza se enfrentara sola al rey.

-Es la hora, Maes. ¿Estáis conmigo?

Maes asintió.

-¿Vamos por ella?

-Si, si quiere volver conmigo.

-¿No has oído una sola palabra de lo que dije, monje? La vas a traer.

-Si, claro. Y golpearla hasta que no pueda moverse.

-Ahora lo has entendido. Preparare los caballos.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y recuerden que es el ultimo de la semana, la próxima actualización será el lunes.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y sobre todo a los que me dejan su opinión, así que.

**Nairelena:** Gracias por tu apoyo, como ves las cosas aun siguen un poco difíciles pero luego irán mejorando, nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Xris**: Como ves la actitud de Roy no ha sido la mejor, pero quizás esto le sirva para darse cuenta de sus propios errores, la verdad ya salio a la luz y solo queda esperar para ver que ocurrirá, nos leemos el lunes.

**Al Shinomori**: Hola amiga y gracias por los reviews, como ves ya se supo toda la verdad y ahora le a tocado a Roy tomar una decisión, ya falta poco para que se aclaren todas tu dudas, un beso y nos leemos el lunes.

Mary: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y es verdad que las cosas se están complicando un poco, pero ya solo faltan algunos cuantos chaps y sabremos al fin que ocurrirá, nos leemos el lunes.

**Hanae**: Se que Roy se comporto pésimo, pero ya tendrá que reconocer sus propios errores, también pienso que Psiren es una buena amiga y quizás eso le ayude a recapacitar a Roy, un beso, nos leemos el lunes.

**Unubium**: Si, Roy se porto como un tonto, y creo que aun lo esta haciendo pero ahora que ya sabe toda la verdad creo que esta empezando a comprender mas, ya falta poco así que nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Lucero**: Gracias por tus comentarios, pero como ves ya falta poco para el final, Roy ya sabe toda la verdad y ahora solo nesecita tomar una decisión para ver si consigue ser feliz junto a Riza, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos el lunes.

**Kamy-chan**: Gracias por tu apoyo y de verdad, la cantidad de reviews me tiene muy feliz, eso es una buena señal de que estoy haciendo bien las cosas, como ves la verdad en la historia ya esta saliendo a la tus y dentro de poco todo se habrá solucionado, si Dios así lo quieres el próximo jueves será el chap final, así que nos leemos el lunes.

**The Hawk eye**: Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando, y se que para muchas la aparición de Jean no fue agradable, pero ya veras que dentro de poco todo se soluciona, nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: La verdad es que el comportamiento de Roy no fue el mejor, pero debemos aprender de nuestro errores y el lo va a hacer, se dará cuenta de todos los errores que cometió ahora que sabe la verdad, ya falta poco así que nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Espiaplan**: La verdad es que creo que muchas piensan que han cambiado a Roy, había estado muy pasivo y en estos últimos chap a tenido un giro radical, pero ya falta poco para saber en que quedara todo así que nos leemos el lunes.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Creo que Roy estaba tan molesto que lo único que no hizo fue pensar, pero las cosas caen por su propio peso y ya se dará cuenta d e su error, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Sol96**: La verdad es que la decepción de Riza fue grande, pero aun así ella trata de entenderlo porque solo quiere que la perdone, el ya sabe la verdad y solo queda esperar para ver que ocurrirá mas adelante, nos leemos el lunes.

**Rinsita-chan**: La verdad es que los problemas siguen, pero dicen que lo que no cuesta no se aprecia, así que ya veras que dentro de poco todo se soluciona, nos leemos el lunes.

**Vickyta-chan**: La verdad es que los hombres son bastante tontos para sus formas de vengarse, pero que le vamos a hacer, ya dentro de poco todo se ira aclarando, nos leemos el lunes.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:

Acompañada de Armstrong y su nueva doncella, Riza atravesó el castillo de Carlisle en dirección a al habitación que le habían asignado. La ceremonia de inauguración había sido larga y cansada, y en lo único que podía pensar era en descansar un poco antes de que requirieran su presencia en la cena.

Oyó que alguien la llamaba y miro alrededor. Reconoció al abad y espero a que la alcanzara antes de hacerle una reverencia.

-Abad Grumman, pensé que tal vez estaríais aquí- dijo, contenta de ver a alguien conocido.

-Cuando el rey viene, todos debemos acudir- respondió Grumman, observo a los que los rodeaban y, al no ver a quien buscaba, se volvió hacia ella-. ¿Dónde esta lord Roy? Quería hablar con el antes de las celebraciones.

-Lord Roy esta en Silloth. Yo he respondido a la llamada del rey sin el- eran palabras atrevidas, aunque ella no se sentía así. En realidad, estaba insegura sin Roy a su lado.

El monje frunció el seño y, tomándola de la mano, la llevo a un a alcoba con algo mas privacidad. Riza le hizo una seña a Armstrong y a la muchacha con la cabeza, y estos se quedaron de pie entre ellos y cualquiera que pudiera acercarse.

-Mi señora, me preocupa vuestra presencia aquí sin lord Roy. Seguramente barra gente que… que… - pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas sin encontrarlas.

-¿Qué saque conclusiones equivocadas al verme sin mi marido? – dijo ella.

-Con todas mis respetos, mi señora, si. Axial es- la miro con dolor en los ojos-. Pensé que lord Roy y vos habías arreglado las cosas. El aprecia muy feliz la ultima ves que visto al abadía.

- Las cosas han cambiado, buen abad- suspiro. Se sentía muy acalorada y estaba empezando a marearse un poco-. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mas tarde? ¿Tal ves después de la cena? Ahora me gustaría retirarme a mis aposentos.

-¿Estáis bien, mi señora?- le tomo la mano y le toco la mejilla-. Estáis pálida.

- Gracias por vuestra preocupación, abad. El viaje ha sido mas largo y mas cansado de lo que esperaba- se paso un pequeño pañuelo de lino por la frente. Sentía que el sudor también le caía por el cuello y por la espalda-. Anoche llegamos tarde y no nos asignaron las habitaciones inmediatamente. Estoy segura de que me recuperare con algo de descanso y buena comida.

Mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones, se pregunto si Grumman la presionaría sobre lo que debía hacer. Ya podía sentir su desaprobación.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, Riza despidió a la doncella con un gesto de la mano. Shieska se había quedado en Silloth y, aunque Riza compendia sus razones aun no se sentía cómoda con Jolie.

Se soltó el velo y la redecilla que le cubrían el pelo y se seco el cuello con el pañuelo. Se desato las lasos del vestido y empezó a refrescarse. Cuando se sintió mejor se tumbo en la cama y, un minuto después, sintió que el sueño la invadía. ¿Estaría enfermando?

Mientras se quedaba dormida, recordó la ultima ves que había visto a alguien con esos mismos síntomas y dejo escapar una risa nerviosa y llena de desesperación.

------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------

La doncella la despertó con tiempo suficiente para prepararse antes de la cena. Riza había llevado a propósito el vestido azul de seda y Satán que se avía puesto cuando se caso con Roy, para recordarle a Jean y a todos los presentes que pertenecía a otro hombre. Llevaba un velo cubriéndole el cabello a juego con el vestido y una diadema de oro para sujetarlo.

Armstrong la procedió hasta el comedor y, mientras la guiaba por los pasillos, le dedicaron muchas miradas y sonrisas clandestinas. Una mujer joven se detuvo frente a ella y espero a que Riza la encarara. Aquella debía ser la ultima conquista de Jean.

-Riza- dijo la joven con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Lust. Tenéis buen aspecto- dijo Riza.

-Pensé que estaríais demasiado humillada para aparecer de nuevo en esta corte- murmuro con una vos llena de dulzura y veneno-. Especialmente desde que vuestro marido os ha abandonado a los caprichos del rey.

-¿Humillada? Creo que no. Mi marido es una de los grandes señores del norte, pero no le ha sido posible venir conmigo.

Lust se rió desdeñosamente mostrando su incredulidad.

-Perdisteis hace mucho tiempo el favor del rey, y el hecho de que ahora os llame no debilita mi lugar aquí. Ya no serás su esposa.

- Y tu tampoco. No busco Jean, Lust. Podéis quedaros con el- se inclino un poco mas hacia ella-. He encontrado una gran felicidad con lord Roy y no nesecito al rey para nada.

-Por lo que parece, vuestro marido no comparte vue4etas opiniones. Seguramente esta demasiado avergonzado para aparecer aquí, ya que sabe que Jean te quiere en su cama- Lust se rió de nuevo-. Vuestro marido…

-Llega muy tarde y por eso le pide perdone a su mujer.

Roy le tomo la mano a Riza y la beso. Riza parpadeo varias veces, convencida de que aquello no esta ocurriendo realmente.

-¿Roy?

-Si amor. Te pido perdón por mi tardanza y por muchas otras cosas, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Vamos, busquemos nuestros asientos en la cena, y me contaras como ha ido la ceremonia.- enlazó sus dedos con los de Riza y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor. Ella lo hizo detenerse.

-Deberíamos hablar ahora, Roy. Me han asignado una habitación en el castillo y podríamos ir a allí a hablar.

Ahora que estaba allí, quería solucionar los problemas entre ellos antes de que ocurriera nada mas.

-Hay mucha gente, Riza, y muchas cosas de las que hablar- sonrió y se llevo la mono de su esposa a los labios, besándola suavemente-. Ven. Comamos y afrontemos juntos lo que nos espera.

Ella lo siguió al comedor, donde los recibió uno de los maestros de protocolo que organizaba los asientos en grandes eventos, como aquel.

-Mi señora, hay un asiento reservado para vos en la mesa del rey- dijo, señalando la parte delantera de la estancia.

Ella dudo, ya que el hombre no había mencionado a Roy.

-¿ Y donde esta el asiento de lord Roy?

El hombre pareció confundido, pero finalmente explico:

- Mi señor, no teníamos noticias de vuestra llegada. Le encontráremos un lugar en una de las otras mesas.

-Eso no es aceptable- exclamo al instante Riza-. Lord Roy Mustang es uno de los vasallos del norte más importantes del rey y debe ser tratado con el respeto que merece. Si el no se siente en la mesa del rey, yo tampoco lo haré. Y entonces el rey no estará contento… -dejo la amenaza en el aire.

La mayoría de los hombres no sabía tratar con una mujer enfadada. Para poner más énfasis a sus palabras, Riza golpeo el suelo con el pie. Inmediatamente, otro de los hombres se puso a solucionar el problema. Roy parecía vagamente divertido.

-Los estas asustando. No saben como tratar a una Riza Hawkeye furiosa.

-Pero sus reacciones me dicen que han oído hablar de mí.

Roy se rió, probablemente recordando los primeros episodios que había vivido con ella en Silloth.

Los hombres de protocolo finalmente los sentaron juntos en la mesa del rey. Ella inspiro profundamente y ofreció una silenciosa plegaria de gracias por que el estuviera allí, a su lado, ya que no se atrevía a tratar con Jean sola.

El heraldo del rey llamo la atención de la multitud y todos se levantaron mientras Jean y su sequito entraban en el comedor. Riza reconoció a sus consejeros y a sus ministros, que lo seguían tratando de mantener el enérgico paso del rey. Cuando se acerco a la mesa su mirada se encontró con la de Riza y ella tembló. Pero esa ves no fue de atracción, sino de miedo, porque las órdenes que diera aquella noche podrían destruir la felicidad que tenia con Roy.

Roy debió haber intuido lo que le ocurría, porque le toco ligeramente la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba allí con ella.

Jean se detuvo delante de ellos y Riza le hizo una profunda reverencia. Cuando ella levanto la mirada, vio la mano extendida de Jean, para ayudarla a levantarse. Riza le dio la suya, se incorporo y se dispuso a mirar a aquel hombre ahora que sabia la verdad.

Riza lo miro a través de los ojos de una mujer enamorada de su marido, una mujer que ya no estaba abrumada por lo que el rey le ofrecía. Su atractivo seguía siendo innegable, pero Riza ya no sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al mirarlo. ¿Siempre había sido así? Parecía mucho mayor que cuando lo había visto el verano anterior.

Entonces Jean fijo la mirada en Roy.

-No os esperaba, mi señor. Me han dicho que no habéis estado presente en la ceremonia de esta mañana.

Riza se dio cuenta de que el rey aun no le soltaba la mano, y mientras hablaba con Roy, Jean se la llevo a los labios y la beso.

-Confieso mi tardanza, señor, y os pido perdón por ello. Pero como mi esposa me ha indicado, no debía perderme una obligación tan importante como esta.

Jean se vio en una difícil situación. Intentar conquistar los sentimientos de la hija soltera de uno de sus aliados contando con el consentimiento de su padre era una cosa, pero tomar a la mujer de un leal vasallo en su presencia y contra sus deseos era otra.

Cuando vio que no podía decir nada más, soltó la mano de Riza y se dirigió a su asiento, en el centro de la mesa. Cuando se sentó todo el mundo lo hizo y los sirvientes comenzaron a circular por las mesas con los cuencos de agua y las servilletas para que todos se pudieran lavar las manos antes de cenar.

Roy se giro hacia ella y le ofreció la copa de vino.

-No haberte acompañado ha sido un error, y te pido que me perdones por ello y por otras muchas cosas, cuando estemos en privado.

Riza se emociono al oír sus labras. Roy estaba de su lado y allí permanecería. La cena paso rápido, y Riza solo deseaba volver a su habitaciones y arreglar los malentendidos que había entre ellos. Estaba tan feliz que se olvido de lo que tenía que haber recordado.

Uno de los hombres de confianza del rey le dio el mensaje antes de que terminara la cena. Se acerco por detrás y, haciendo que hablaba con el hombre que Riza tenia a la derecha, el susurro a ella al oído.

-A las once, mi señora. Tomad, como signo de su estima por vos.

Intento no sobresaltarse cuando el hombre dejo caer un pequeño paquete en su regazo. No tenia que abrirlo para saber lo que congenia: un joyero, o tal ves algún anillo o brazalete para impresionarla.

Si Roy lo vio, no dio muestra de ello. Continuaron comiendo, pero para Riza la cena ya esta arruinada, aunque se esforzó por no parecer preocupada. Finalmente el rey se levanto y, una ves que se hubo marchado, todos pudieron seguir divirtiéndose durante el resto de la noche, ya fuere en el castillo o en la ciudad. A pesar de l tamaño y de la importancia de la catedral, Carlisle era una ciudad centrada en el comercio de todo tipo, y muchos de los hombres que atendían al rey buscaban en ella los entretenimientos que ofrecía. Incluso se sabía que Jean solía visitar el prostíbulo.

Pero aquella noche, Riza sabia que aunque no lo deseara, debía hablar con el.

------------------------------------0------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap y comenzamos a cercarnos al final.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, pero esta ves les pido perdón por no dejar contestación a cada una ya que acabo de arrancarme 5 minutos del trabajo para subir el chap, pero prometo mañana hacerlo, un beso a todas, ciao.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 25:

- Tenías razón, Riza. No confié en ti- Roy espero a que su mujer se sentara en el pequeño taburete y después se inclino sobre ella, tomándole la mano. Estaba temblando y tan pálida que le supo que había recibido algún mensaje-. Ahora estoy intentando demostrarte mi confianza. Me pediste que viniera y aquí estoy.

-Me sorprendes, Roy. Ante en tu reacción a al llamada como en todo lo que ha habido después.

-Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hiciste tú, Riza. Ignoraba todas las señales y pensé que podría mirarte, a ti y a tu pasado, como si fueran algo lejano y ajeno a mí. Cuando el mensajero trajo esas cartas y me enfrente a los sentimientos que tenias hacia mi, hacia mi familia y mi pueblo, todo el dolor y la rabia que había estado conteniendo salio ala luz.

-.Pero esas palabras no eran ciertas, Roy. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- susurro ella.

Me dije a mi mismo que no eran verdad y que entendía por que lo habías escrito. Pero cuando me enfrente a ellas, me desgarre por dentro. Después de ver tu mirada cuando Jean te llamo, no pude contener los celos y la rabia. Durante días no pude pensar en la verdad ni en lo que deberíamos hacer. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir dolor.

-Roy, sabes que he sido fiel a nuestros votos. Admito que ha sido tu amor lo que me a convertido en la persona que soy ahora, dejando atrás a al antigua Riza.

A roy se le contrajo el estomago al darse cuenta de que debía completar su confesión. El no era mejor que los otros hombres que habían pasado por la vida de su esposa, y ella debía saberlo antes de seguir adelante.

-Riza, yo también te he usado. Maquine y te chantajee para conseguirte. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre mi y tu padre o el rey?

-Tu me amas.

El la miro sintiendo la culpabilidad en su interior.

-Te estoy utilizando como un hombre utiliza a una mujer, como un marido a su esposa. Siempre me llevo algo de valor de ti.

-Y a cambio me das amor, Roy. No tienes ni idea de lo importante que es eso. Tu creciste en una familia que te amo y te acepto. Tuviste amigos e incluso profesores y mentores que ye quisieron. Yo no tuve nada de eso. Mi padre no se dio cuenta, y nunca lo hará, de que habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubiera pedido si yo hubiera sabido que me quería. Pero nunca mostró afecto por mí.

Riza apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y el la abraso, acercando la mas a su cuerpo.

-La diferencia contigo, con nosotros- continuo Riza-, es que en ves de ver disminuido mi valor, contigo crece. Tengo la posibilidad de utilizar todo lo qué he aprendido. Todo lo que se y todo lo que ciento en nuestro matrimonio. Si no tuviera tu amor en el que apoyarme, me habría visto destruida por lo que aprendí de Jean. En lugar de eso, lo que me has dado me ha fortalecido y me ha permitido ver al rey como es, y darme cuenta de cómo era yo.

Roy la beso en la frente y pregunto en un susurró:

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar? ¿Te ha llamado el rey?

Ella dudo un segundo, pero después contesto:

- Si, el mensaje me ha llegado durante la cena.

-Iré contigo. Eres mi esposa y debo estar a tu lado, igual que tu al mió.

-No me voy a acostar con el, Roy. Por favor, confía en mi.

-¿Cuándo tienes que acudir a el?

Riza volvió a dudar.

-A media noche. Sola.

El se inclino hacia atrás y espero a que Riza lo mirara a los ojos. Ella comenzó a llorar.

-Confió en ti. Es en el rey en quien no confió, y por eso estaré contigo.

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Armstrong llevaba una petición de Grumman para hablar con Roy lo antes posible. Aunque no quería dejar a Riza, sabia que debía hacerlo.

-Grumman me llama. Quiere hablar conmigo ahora, pero puedo decirle que me encontrare con el por la mañana. ¿Tu que dices?

-Estoy cansada, Roy, y me gustaría descansar un poco. Si quieres hablar con el, ve. Parecía ansioso por verte cuando lo encontré esta tarde.

Se inclino hacia ella y la beso.

-Volveré antes de que tengas que ir a ver a Jean. Espérame.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos y Roy fue en busca del monje, sabiendo que Riza le había mentido.

Algunas horas mas tarde, después de haber tenido una alarga conversación con Grumman, Roy caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones de Jean. Justo antes del ultimo giro en el pasillo había una pequeña alcoba que era perfecta para sus propósitos. Cualquiera que fuera a ver al rey debía pasar por delante de ella.

Sabía que Riza acudiría sola, pensando que podría manejar bien al rey. Sabia que ella no quería ofrecerse al rey, pero también sabia que su mujer haría cualquier cosa por proteger el amor y la vida que había encontrado a su lado. Y si eso significaba creer mas mentiras del rey, lo haría.

El era su marido y pretendía detener aquello.

Las horas pasaron y el espero. Cuando la oleada de visitantes al rey disminuyo, solo algunos sirvientes entraron a esa ala del castillo. Parecía que Jean estaba siendo todo lo discreto posible para atraer a Riza a su lado.

Entonces, las suaves pisadas de una mujer resonaron levemente en el pasillo y Roy se asomo desde su escondite. Llevaba la cabeza inclinada acalla abajo y vestía una de las capas de los sirvientes, pero el la habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Riza paso delante de la alcoba en la que el se encontraba y siguió hacia las habitaciones de Jean.

Roy sintió que el dolor crecía en su corazón. Tenía razón: Riza le había mentido. Planeaba enfrentarse a aquello sola. Pero aquel no era el momento para sentir lastima por uno mismo. Tenia que darle a Riza el tiempo y el espacio necesario para que ella se diera cuenta de su error. Y solo esperaba que cuando Jean resultara de nuevo no ser merecedor de Riza, ella supiera que podía regresar a el.

Comenzaba a salir de la alcoba cuando ella regreso por el pasillo y lo vio. Había pasado hacia solo uso momentos, y no podía haber llegado a las habitaciones de Jean. Asombrado, Roy frunció el ceño al verla.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Roy?

-Sabía que me habías mentido sobre la hora en la que debías verlo, y sabía que acudirías a el sola y desprotegida. Pensé en estar aquí cuando regresaras, en caso de que me nesecitaras. Pero,¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto?- contuvo la respiración hasta que ella hablo.

- No quería enfrentarme a el sola.

Roy la miro a los ojos y ninguno de los dos hablo. El amor y la vergüenza que vio en la expresión de Riza le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Después, ella empezó a llorar y se arrojo a sus brazos. El la abraso, acunándola, y, para no llamar la atención, la metió en la pequeña alcoba, se sentó en un banco de piedra que allí había y la puso en su regazo. Algunos minutos mas tarde, ella se tranquilizó y se apoyo en su pecho.

-No quiero ir a el, Roy. Quiero ir a casa contigo y ser solo tu mujer- susurro.

-Riza- le contesto el, besándole la frente- Todo saldrá bien. No temas.

-No puedo ignorar sus órdenes, Roy. Te castigara si piensa que me has impedido ir a verlo esta noche. Ya lo he visto hacerlo otras veces.

El le enjugo las lágrimas de las mejillas y la beso en los labios.

-Estaré a tu lado. Sécate las lagrimas y que no se de cuenta de tus miedos. Jugara con ellos si ve que puede hacerlo.

Roy la ayudo a levantarse y ella se seco los ojos y la cara con el borde de una manga. Roy aparto la cortina que hacia de puerta y salieron al pasillo.

-¿Y si el… si el quiere…?

-Es el rey y puede hacer lo que quiera, Riza. Pero yo haré todo lo que este en mi poder para impedir sus deseos si es a ti a quien quiere- le tendió un mano y, sin dudarlo, Riza poso la suya sobre ella-. Vamos a ver al rey.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Fin del chap, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que mañana es el penúltimo chap, así que los espero.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a las chicas que me han dejado reviews, lamento no contestarles aun pero es que he estado muy ocupada y solo me escapo un segundo para subir el chap, pero mañana vuelvo a la normalidad, be3sos para todas.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27:

-No habéis venido sola? Las palabras del rey le helaron el alma, pero sintió que Roy le apretaba la mano, dándole el apoyo que nesecitaba. Cuando ella dio un paso hacia delante y le soltó la mano, pudo sentirlo detrás de ella.

-Mi marido pensó que era su deber acompañarme, majestad.

Jean entrono los ojos mientras la contemplaba.

-Estáis diferente, querida. No es solo vuestra apariencia, sino algo más. Aunque no puedo decir que es.

-No soy la persona con la que estabais comprometido, su majestad. La prometida del rey ya no existe.

-Nunca hubo rencor entre nosotros, Riza. Yo nunca os maltrate. ¿Os hice sentir traicionada?

-Majestad, cuando os pedí más, me apartasteis de vuestro lado sin darme explicación alguna. Tenía derecho a sentirme herida.

Jean se paseo por la habitación y luego se dejo caer en un diván.

-Ahora tengo una esposa, y no nesecito una nueva- dijo Jean.

-Y yo un marido, y no quiero reemplazarlo.

El rey se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

-Eso no es lo que decíais en vuestras cartas. Cada una era peor que la anterior. Pensé que este matrimonio seria bueno para vos, pero empecé a dudar de mi decisión cuando comenzaron a llegar las cartas.

-Majestad- empezó a decir ella, haciendo una pausa para mirar a Roy-, cuando escribí esas cartas me sentía terriblemente infeliz y terriblemente enfadada por lo que creía que era un castigo. Quería volver a vuestro lado, sin saber todo lo que había ocurrido mientras estuve alejada de vos el año pasado.

-¿Sabéis lo de vuestra hermana?- durante un breve instante, en sus ojos se reflejo la culpa. Entonces señalo a Roy con la cabeza-¿Sabe el lo que paso entonces?

-Sabe que dio a luz una niña y que yo pensaba hacerla pasar por mi hija.

-¿Y que decís de eso, lord Roy?- pregunto Jean.

-Mi señor, es un hecho que no puede cambiarse. Se lo de la niña y las disposiciones que se hicieron para criarla. Y pronto, si Dios lo quiere, tendremos un hijo para llenar el vació que en el corazón de mi esposa ha dejado la ausencia de la niña.

Al oírlo, Riza sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con inundarle los ojos. A pesar de conocer todos sus errores, Roy quería que fuera la madre de sus hijos. Jean se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió a una mesa y se sirvió un vaso de vino.

-Debo admitir, Riza, que cuando comencé a recibir esas cartas el mes pasado yo…

-¿El mes pasado? Pero, majestad, empecé a enviarlas poco después de la boda, y deje de hacerlo… hace mas de un mes.

Las cartas se había retrasado varios meses. Seguramente su tío se había deshecho de las que le había enviado a el, ya que apoyaba cualquier cosa que dijera el padre de Riza. Pero, ¿su amiga Layla? ¿Por qué querría que volviera ala corte precisamente ahora?

-¿Quién os las dio, majestad?- pregunto Riza.

-Esa mujer que era amiga vuestra. ¿Lily?

-Layla. No había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Si no me equivoco ¿lady Lust es vuestra amante?

Jean se quedo atónito ante su pregunta y ella se rió.

-Mi señor Roy me ha enseñado nuevos modales. Y, Jean, también se lo de las otras mujeres que compartieron vuestra cama y vuestro corazón.

-Lady Lust se ha ganado algunos de mis favores- respondió de mala gana, como si hubieran agraviado su honor, en ves del de ella.

-Son primas y Lust quiso que enviaran de vuelta a Layla a su casa justo antes de que yo me marchara. Esta es la forma de Layla de minar el poder de Lust. Piensa que si yo vuelvo a vos, la posición de Lust estaría en peligro y no podría afectar a Layla.

-¡No me gusta que jueguen conmigo!- exclamo Jean-. Haré que las dos se marchen. Aprenderán que…

-Nada. Aprenderán a ser más calculadoras que antes y nunca descubriríais sus maquinaciones.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que no haga nada mientras se crean todas estas intrigas a mi alrededor?

-Ellas son vuestros peores enemigos. Provocaran vuestra caída cuando llegue el momento.

Riza sabía ahora porque las cartas habían llegado tarde, pero no porque Jean había decidido actuar.

-Majestad, ¿Por qué habéis decidido intervenir ahora? Dejasteis claro que yo había salido de vuestra vida al elegirme marido y enviarme lejos de la corte.

Jean tomo un largo trago de vino y se sentó, haciéndole una seña para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Riza miro a Roy antes de seguir al rey. Cuando se hubo sentado, Jean dejo el vaso en la mesa y le tomo una mano.

Riza no sintió chispas cuando la toco, ni ningún tipo de atracción. Sorprendida al ver que en ella no había ningún tipo de respuesta ante el contacto, le permitió que se la tomara.

-Se que no me vais a creer, pero os amaba. Sin embargo, el amor de un rey no es lo mismo que el de otros hombres, y no podía daros todo lo que deseabais. O mejor dicho, todo lo que vuestro padre había planeado. Mi destino estaba marcado, ya se había escogido una nueva prometido que aportaría mucho al reino y yo debía tomar la decisión correcta. Cuando tu hermana me dijo que estaba embarazada y todo quedo dispuesto para que tu asumieras ese error, supe que había llegado el momento de apartaros de mi. No quería que volvierais a estar bajo el control de vuestro padre, así que busqué el consejo de alguien en quien confío y me recomendaron a lord Roy como posible marido para vos- los rostros de Riza y Roy reflejaron la sorpresa que sentían-. No quería que os hirieran, así que arregle vuestro matrimonio. ¿No era lo que esperabais escuchar?

-No, majestad- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos, después de todo lo que hemos compartido, puedes llamarme Jean.

-Estoy sorprendida… Jean.

-Cuando recibí las cartas de Riza, pensé que había cometido un error al juzgaros, Roy. Y hoy os he hecho venir a los dos para decidir si debo apartarla de vos al desdeñar el regalo que os hice.

Roy miro directamente la rey, como si sus palabras significaran mucho mas de lo que realmente querían decir.

-¿Y ahora, Jean? ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?

Espero con miedo su respuesta, pues aun era rey y todo lo que ordenara se cumpliria, a pesar de las objeciones que pudieran poner.

-Esta nueva Riza es aun mas intrigante que la que yo conosi, confieso que no ha desaparecido mi atracción por ti. Sin embargo, no quiero luchar a muerte con tu marido, como probablemente pedirá por tu honor- Jean se levanto y le hizo un gesto a Roy para que se acercara mientras llenaba otro vaso de vino-. Así que, en ves de llevarte a la cama como había planeado, ofreceré buenos deseos por la salud de vuestro primer hijo, y os haré volver a Silloth para que allí esperéis su nacimiento.

Riza y Roy lo miraron a la vez.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- pregunto ella, conteniendo la respiración. Nadie sabia aun de sus sospechas.

Jean se acerco a ella y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Al igual que tu hermana, tus ojos toman un brillo muy atractivo cuando estáis en cinta. Así ocurrió con ella y ahora esta pasando contigo. Lo vi en el comedor esta noche, cuando nos encontramos.

Riza se llevo las temblorosas manos al pecho. ¿Seria posible que llevara en su interior al hijo de Roy? Lo miro y vio que su marido estaba aun más sorprendido que ella por las palabras del rey. Entonces Roy le sonrió y todo para ella estuvo bien.

Ella lo abrasó, dejando ver su sorpresa y felicidad, y el le dio un beso que la dejo sin respiración. Cuando volvió a besarla de nuevo, el rey los interrumpió.

-Creo que deberíais iros a vuestras habitaciones, Riza tiene que descansar.

-Si, majestad- dijo, ella mientas los dos hacían una reverencia.

Roy la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Jean lo llamo. Ella espero fuera a su marido, sorprendiéndola al oír una risa. Entonces Roy volvió a tomarle la mano y la llevo a sus habitaciones.

-¿Por qué se ha reído Jean?- pregunto Riza mientras atravesaban los distintos corredores.

-Me ha preguntado que habría hecho yo si el hubiera querido pasar la noche contigo.

-¿Y que le has dicho que lo has hecho reír?

-Que nunca he dudado de el, ya que creo que es un buen hombre y un rey mejor que aquel que nesecita robarle la mujer a otro hombre. Me ha dicho que ya había oído esa mismas palabras y se ha reído.

Cuando estaban llegando a sus habitaciones, Roy la tomo en brazos y la beso. Si Armstrong se sorprendió al verlos, no lo demostró, limitándose a abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ellos.

Una ves dentro de la habitación Riza lo miro sonriendo y le hecho los brazos al cuello.

-Ahora , ¿iremos a casa?- le preguntó ella.

-Si, Riza, mañana volveremos los tres a casa- Roy la acerco mas a el y la beso nuevamente.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------

-Se que una jarra de vino y un viejo amigo no son buenos sustitutos de una mujer hermosa, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Jean.

Jean acepto la copa y se sentó a al mesa esperando que Grumman se uniera a el. Mostró una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de plata y oro y se la dio al hombre que era en quien confiaba ciegamente.

-¿Es difícil hacer siempre lo correcto?- le pregunto-. ¿Vas a humillarte como corresponde a un hombre de Dios o vas a mirarme por encima del hombro durante los siguientes años por no haberte equivocado?

-Eso depende de cuantas monedas haya aquí- dijo Grumman, aceptando la bolsa y sopesándola con la mano-. Si cumples con lo acordado en la apuesta, por esta ves lo olvidare.

-¡Bah! No lo olvidaras. Y a veces me pregunto si todo lo que me aconsejas no será para perjudicarme, aun no se si el haberme casado con la reina fue una maldición o una bendición.

Había sido Grumman quien había servido de intermediario entre las negociaciones matrimoniales entre la casa de Anjou y la ahora reina. Sus esfuerzos y su discreción le habían hecho ganar a Jean la reina y todas sus tierras. Lamentablemente para un rey, las tierras marcan la diferencia en un matrimonio.

Y a pesar de la decisión de Grumman de servir a Dios, el abad seguía siendo para Jean un verdadero amigo como la había sido para su padre, el único en el que Jean podía confiar cuando los demás le fallaban.

-¿Aun crees que Riza no será completamente feliz con Roy?- pregunto Grumman-. El es mi discípulo, te aseguro que es el mejor esposo que has podido encontrarle.

- A veces me pregunto que hubiera ocurrido si yo me hubiera casado con ella, me hago esa pregunta a menudo, pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Aunque hay muchas cosas que cambiaria, volvería a hacerlo todo.

-Eso es porque tu corazón sabe que no nacieron para estar juntos, ella será realmente feliz con Roy, tu jamás podrías haberle dado lo que ella realmente nesecitaba, amor y aceptación Jean, solo eso, amor y aceptación- terminaron el vino en silencio, ya que el tema aun seguía siendo algo doloroso.

-¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer para servirlo, majestad?

Cuando Grumman se dirigía a el formalmente, significaba que el tiempo de simples amigos había terminado. Pero antes de que finalizara, tenia que comentar algo que lo preocupaba, algo que no había mencionado a Riza.

- Sobre la hermana de Riza…

-¿Dominique?

-Si. Me arrepiento de lo que paso. Pensé que estaba aceptando lo que se me ofrecía libremente, peo desconocía hasta que punto estaba involucrado su padre. Si se te ocurre alguna forma en la que pueda… -se interrumpió, sin estar seguro de lo que podía hacer por la chica.

-Eres un buen hombre, Jean, y como rey eres aun mejor- dijo Grumman.

Jean se levanto y le dio una palmada al monje en la espalda.

-Alguien me ha dicho eso esta misma noche. Y sospecho que lo ha aprendido de ti.

Grumman se ato la bolsa de las monedas en el cinturón y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me ocupare del tema de Dominique. Ve con Dios, Jean.

La puerta se cerró tras el monje y Jean volvió a sentarse. En momentos como aquel, cada vez mas escasos, se sentía un buen hombre.

---------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya esta, penúltimo chap y mañana llegamos al final, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, se que esta semana no he sido muy agradecido y no he podido responder a cada una de ustedes, pero realmente anduve corriendo y solo me escapaba el tiempo suficiente para subir el chap, así que ahora si les agradezco como es debido:

**Xris:** (chap 24, 25, 26) Como ves ya todo esta acabando, mañana es el ultimo capitulo y concluyo una nueva adaptación, de verdad espero que esta historia te haya gustado y te agradezco por haberla seguido desde un comienzo, como lo prometido es deuda, hoy comenzaré a subir una nueva historia que espero te guste, ciao.

**Mari: **(chap 24, 25, 26) Como ves, las cosas al fin se solucionaron, creo que ya podrán ser felices, agradezco cada uno de tus comentarios, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en las otras historias, ciao.

**Hanae**: (chap 24, 25, 26) Amiga, tu sabes que me alegro mucho que hubieras podido llegar antes de que concluyera esta historia, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti y agradezco que te hayas apresurado tanto en leer la para alcanzar el ritmo de las actualizaciones, ya sabes lo que tengo planeado así que espero seguir contando contigo.

**Al Shinomori**: (chap 24, 25, 26) Amiga y fiel lectora, realmente no me has fallado jamás y eso no creo que pueda agradecértelo con nada, estoy en deuda contigo, como ves, ya llegamos al fin de otra actualización, el tiempo vuela y apenas nos damos cuenta, sabes que te aprecio mucho y espero seguir contando contigo, un beso y mil gracias.

**Unubium**: (chap 24, 25, 26) Ya se acerca el fin, por fin podremos ver algo de paz y tranquilidad en la historia, y a ti no me queda nada mas que agradecerte por todo el apoyo, de verdad, muchas gracias y espero que nos leamos luego, ciao.

**Lili**: (chap 24) Really thank you for your opinions, it makes me happy to know that you like the story and I wait you not to be upset with it with the end, ciao.

**The Hawk eye**: (chap 24, 25) Gracias por todo el apoyo, y siento que hayas tenido que sufrir tanto con la historia , pero como ves, ya llegamos a un final feliz, y de verdad espero que te guste, nos leemos mañana en el final.

**Sherrice Adjani**: (chap 24, 25) Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en la mayoría de las historias, de verdad que me alegra mucho, como ves mañana es el fin pero espero que nos sigamos leyendo, mil gracias, ciao.

**Sol96**: (chap 24, 25) Gracias por haber apoyado esta adaptación, de verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y espero que nos sigamos leyendo en las siguientes, ciao.

**Kamy-chan**: (chap 24, 25, 26) Se que muchas veces me han odiado por como corto los chap, pero es bueno para mantener el suspenso, como ves ya llegamos al final y todo parece feliz, así que espero que la historia te haya gustado y que nos leamos en las próxima, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: (chap 24, 25, 26) Gracias por el apoyo, y creo que es verdad que al fin Roy a actuado como debió, la historia llega a su fin y de verdad espero que te halla gustado, solo falta el chap de mañana y todo concluye, así que te espero, ciao.

**Espiaplan**: (chap 24, 26) Gracias por todo el apoyo, espero de verdad que la historia te haya gustado, ya mañana termina y casi todo ya parece haberse solucionado, también me da un poco de pena pero todo lo que comienza debe tener un fin, solo espero que nos sigamos leyendo en las siguientes adaptaciones, ciao.

**Nairelena**: (chap 26) Lo primero es desearte que te recuperes, y lo segundo, agradecerte por el apoyo que me has dado, mañana es ya el ultimo chap y así sabremos en que termina todo este lío, espero que nos sigamos leyendo ciao.

P.D: Para las que les interese, informo que hoy subiré otra adaptacion la cual seguiré con el mismo ritmo que han llevado las dos anteriores, actualización de lunes a ciernes, espero que nos leamos allí.


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogo:**

_Noviembre de 1179, año de Nuestro señor._

-¿Mi señora? Lord Roy ha vuelto- dijo Shieska, mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Riza-. ¿Me llevo al bebe?- la doncella frunció el ceño.

Riza miro a su hijo, que estaba dormido en la cuna, y sonrió. Podía dormir con cualquier ruido, pero después de la ausencia de Roy por as de dos semanas, podía imaginar que ocurriría.

-Si, Shieska. Llévaselo a lady Trisha y discúlpate por mi ausencia- su suegra había ido a visitarla, después de haberse instalado en Ravenglass.

La doncella tomo al bebe en brazos y prácticamente salio corriendo de la habitación en su deseo de evitar a Roy. La última vez casi la echo de la habitación y no era algo que quería repetir.

Roy las había pillado desprevenidas y no se había dado cuenta de que la doncella esta atendiendo al bebe en la habitación de su mujer.

Riza se desato los lasos con una rapidez que había desarrollado en los últimos meses. Se quito el vestido por encima de la cabeza, se deshizo de los suaves zapatos de piel y mientras se quitaba los calcetines se sentó en la cama. Oyó a Roy gritar mientras subía las escaleras, y sonrió. Riza se quito el velo y la redecilla de la cabeza y se metió en la cama.

-¡Apartaos!- grito Roy a los hombres que lo seguía, esperando su atención.

Riza se estremeció al oír el tono de su vos. La puerta se cerro tras el y ella espero.

-¿Mujer?- susurro una ves en la habitación-. Te deseo ahora.

Riza anhelaba sus caricias, y el calor aumentaba e su interior a cada paso que Roy daba hacia ella. El le sonrió picadamente y la beso al llegar al borde de la cama.

Se quito la túnica y la camisa interior aun más rápido que ella, y se inclino hacia adelante para profundizar el beso. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Roy se separo un poco de ella, para luego comenzar a acariciarla, Riza volvió a unir sus labios a los de el, para que continuara con lo que había comenzado.

-Al fin en casa- le oyó suspirar cuando alcanzaron juntos el borde del placer. Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Roy la beso nuevamente y la miro a los ojos abrasándola.

- Bienvenido, mi señor- dijo Riza riendo.

-Gracias por esta bienvenida tan calida, mi señora. ¿Cómo estas?

Cada ves que llegaba a casa decía lo mismo. Y en el mismo orden, porque el nunca le daba demasiado tiempo para hablar, ella no ponía ninguna objeción.

-Estoy bien, al igual que tu hijo.

Roy levanto la cabeza y miro la cuna vacía.

-¿Shieska se lo ha llevado?-ella asintió con la cabeza y se rió de nuevo-. Intente disculparme, Riza. De verdad.

-Tal ves si tus ojos hubieran reflejado lo mismo que tus palabras cundo lo intentaste, Shieska habría aceptado tus disculpas.

-Fue culpa de Maes. El me dijo que debía someterte- Roy se sentó y se apoyo en el cabecero de la cama-. Blando de el, he recibido carta suya. Deja que la saque de la bolsa- salto de la cama y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Riza se aparto el cabello del rostro y se cubrió con una sabana. Roy volvió y se sentó a su lado. Revolvió la bolsa y encontró la carta. Ella la abrió y la leyó, riéndose de la descripción que Maes hacia de su nueva vida junto a su esposa.

-Me alegro de que sea una mujer que sepa manejarlo.

En el viaje de vuelta desde Carlisle el año anterior, Maes y ella habían forjado una buena amistad, y Riza se alegraba de que Maes hubiera encontrado una buena mujer. Se llamaba Gracia, y por lo que se veía, sabia hacerlo feliz.

-Se que es tarde para celebrar el aniversario d tu nacimiento, pero espero que te guste.

Le dio una pequeña caja de cuero y las manos de Riza temblaron al abrirla. Dentro había un collar de pequeñas gemas y cuentas de oro. Los colores eran sus favoritos y la joya tenía el tamaño ideal.

-Muchas gracias por este regalo. Lo cuidare.

-Ah, pero ese no es el verdadero regalo. Es este- saco un paquete más grande, envuelto en lienzo.

A Riza se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ya que sabía lo que era. Cuando había comentado tenia intención de ser su verdadera esposa inglesa, Roy le había prometido algo especial para esa ocasión.

Desenvolvió el paquete y ante ella apareció un nuevo libro de Horas con su nombre, _lady Riza, señora de Silloth_, en relieve en la primera pagina. Pero fueron las palabras que había bajo el nombre las que le hicieron llorar: _Amada esposa de Roy._

-Se supone que tiene s que estar feliz. Si lloras cada ves que te trigo algo, tendré que dejar de hacerlo.

Roy le tendió el borde de la sabana y ella se seco las lágrimas. El tomo el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa labrada de lectura que había ordenado fabricar; después abrió el estuche de cuero, saco el collar y se lo puso alrededor del cuello. Ella se levanto el cabello para que pudiera abrochárselo. Cuando el se inclino hacia atrás y la miro con amor, Riza volvió a llorar.

-Yo no tengo nada que darte cuando eres tan generoso- dijo ella, acariciando las piedras que ahora adornaban su cuello.

-No es cierto. Me has dado un hijo, el mejor de los regalos. Lo que me recuerda…- volvió la bolsa del revés, hasta que de ella cayó un pergamino-. Hemos hablado de ella, pero tengo noticias para ti.

-¿Genevive?- pregunto Riza.

La hija que avía tenido el rey con su hermana era un año mayor que su hijo, y no la había visto desde que debió volver a la corte. Ahora era Dominique quien la cuidaba en el convento en donde servia a Dios.

-Grumman me ha dicho que se ha abierto un nuevo convento gilbertino en el este de Carlisle y que han nombrado a Dominique ayudante de la hermana reverenda.

-¡Pero es muy joven!

-Por lo que parece, ha tenido apoyo de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para influir en aquellos que deben tomar las decisiones.

Jean. El rey estaba detrás de todo aquello.

-Lamentablemente no tiene una comunidad laica, como los demás conventos.

Ella lo miro intentando descifrar su menaje. La importancia de sus palabras la sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasara entonces con Genevive?- Riza lo miro asustada- ¿Yo podría…?- no pudo terminar la frase. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas- ¿Me permitirías…?

Roy asintió y ella rompió a llorar abrasándolo.

-Como buen marido temeroso de Dios que soy, no veo ningún inconveniente en que nuestro hijo tenga una hermana, además podrimos hacer un retiro anual, por ejemplo, al convento de tu hermana siempre que me prometas decir una plegaria por mi alma malévola.

-¿Tu alma malévola? Creo que no- se enjugo los ojos y lo miro, esperando que Roy pudiera ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por el.

-Si tuvieras idea de los pensamientos impíos que cruzan por mi mente a pesar de estar hablando de conventos y oraciones, ya estarías rezando por mi alma.

-O rezando para que sigamos siendo felices- lo acerco a ella y lo beso en los labios- Gracias Roy, muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? Solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Eso lo soy desde el día que me tomaste por esposa, y a pesar de todo lo que se decía de mi, tu creíste que podía ser buena en tu vida cuando ni siquiera yo lo creía.

La única respuesta a eso, fue el beso que los uniría para siempre.

_Fin_

_-----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------_

_Ya_, ahora si es el final, de verdad espero que les haya gustado la historia, tanto como me ha gustado a mí.

Los finales realmente no me gustan, me da mucha pena concluir algo que me ha tenido tanto tiempo ligada a cada una de las personas que leían cada día, se que a muchas ni siquiera las conozco o no hemos hablado, sin embrago pienso que se forma un especie de unión invisible, que de una u otra manera nos hace conocernos.

No me queda nada mas que agradecer a todos los que leyeron la historia, se que muchas al comienzo no entendían nada pero espero que mi elección a adaptar no los haya decepcionado, pero creo por sus comentarios que esta ves lo hice bien.

Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por dedicarme cada día un pedacito de su tiempo, eso es mas de lo que puedo desear y es una de las cosas que aun no se como podría agradecerles, sin ustedes, esto no tendría mucho sentido, mas que las autoras y las adaptadoras, para mi, siempre el mayor merito se lo llevan los lectores, que nos honran con una opinión, eso para mi es lo mas valioso.

A todas ustedes: Al Shinomori, Hanae, Xris, Unubium, espiaplan, Sherrice Adjani, The Hawk eye, Kamy-chan, Walku-chan, Rinsita-chan, Vickyta-chan, Nairelena, Lucero, AnneNoir, Mary, Sol96, Lili, y todas las que alguna vez me dejaron un review, mil gracias.

Bueno, no los aburro mas, nuevamente muchas gracias y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, un beso para todos.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
